Nothing Emphasized
by Remo Con
Summary: In the world, there is right, and there is wrong, and then there is love that transcends it all, those who experience it, those who seek to ruin it, and those who have a hard time admitting to it...SesshomaruInuyasha sequal to Emphasis on Almost
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: How many of you here watch Inu-Yasha? Please say all of you, 'cause other this will be confusing. Now that we've got that cleared up, how many of you remember those funny credit things? You know, the things that "Give Credit" to the people who actually helped with the creation of Inu-Yasha? And it tell you based off the manga by Rumiko Takahashi (Turns out the YGO creator actually has the same last name)? Believe it or not, I'm not in the credits. Because I didn't create Inu-Yasha, and even more shockingly, don't own it. If I did, Sesshomaru would be in it so much more, because clearly he's the best character…_**

_"It's amazing how thick headed they were," Tensaiga said._

_"It was painful to watch," Tetsaiga agreed._

_"But the important thing to keep in mind is that they got over it."_

_"Look how long that took! And toward the end I was seriously worried for them."_

_"Let's not talk about it," Tensaiga shuddered. "I don't like to think about it…"_

**_Prologue:_**

What you have to understand, it that this all took place a long, long time ago. I was really much younger back then, and so were they…not that by human standards they were actually young then, but still. This was like three hundred years ago.

And now that they're both reaching the end of their life, they've asked that I write down their story for them, since I'm the only one still alive from back then; well, except those damn ex-swords. But they refused to do it.

I admit, even though they're going to be dictating it to me, I don't really want to. I mean, inside both of their heads back then…what a mess…what a horrible place to be…I'm shuddering just thinking about it.

But they're my friends, and I have a will of Jell-O, so I have to go over to their castle and sit down for god knows how long and listen to them explain things from their points of view.

Now, since you, I assume, will be reading what I write, you have to understand that it will be muddled at places. I don't even think they understood some of the things that happened (I know I didn't) and some of what I'm going to put down is just what we all hypothesized back then. And they are going to take turns telling the story, so watch for those change of point of view from chapter to chapter.

And most importantly, it is not for the faint of heart.

Why am I doing this again?

Damn Inuyasha and Sesshomaru…

Oh, I'm Shippo by the way. See you there.

**_So, this is the prologue to Nothing Emphasized. Yes, it was Shippo narrating. Don't worry though if you don't like Shippo, we won't hear him narrating again. Unless he does the epilogue, but that is not something we need worry about now. Next chapter will have Inuyasha narrating. I might even post it up today if I work up the motivation. I've still got like an hour and half…huh. If not, it'll be up either tomorrow of next Wednesday. And I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed chapter 2 of Emphasis on Almost. And anyone who feels even slightly inclined to think the word review is HIGHLY ENCOURAGED to do so! Remo_**

****

**Uzamaki**** Liliana: **Hey, thanks, I like being on author alerts…makes me feel important…so this is the prologue…be patient, the story will start…but I love prologues to stories…is a fault. Don't give up on me yet!

**Blahsblah2001: **I love Sesshomaru –drools- what he's thinking, what he's saying…when he's just standing there…coughs anyway….oh, by the way, incest isn't rape. It's not like rape unless that how the author writes it (shudders). Incest is simply a relationship (generally leaning toward the sexual side) between two people who are related by blood.

****

**Hikari-Aoi**-blushes slightly- sorry 'bout that. But I kinda wanted to have it so people wanted to read this story enough to get them passed the prologue…

**InuSessyYaoiGirl**Thanks! –grins- well, if Sessy was smart about romance too, poor Inu wouldn't stand a chance..omg, I HATE KIKYO. I can stand Kagome, but YAY KIKYO IS DEAD DEAD DEAD! Muahahahahahahha! coughs but I hope you didn't mind reading the prologue…next chapter: Inuyasha kills Kagome…not really…but still, he does run away from her. So it's a start…

**_Thanks for all your reviews! Sorry this is so short, but its posted, so we should all look on the bright side…_**

****


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: How many of you here watch Inu-Yasha? Please say all of you, 'cause other this will be confusing. Now that we've got that cleared up, how many of you remember those funny credit things? You know, the things that "Give Credit" to the people who actually helped with the creation of Inu-Yasha? And it tell you based off the manga by Rumiko Takahashi (Turns out the YGO creator actually has the same last name)? Believe it or not, I'm not in the credits. Because I didn't create Inu-Yasha, and even more shockingly, don't own it. If I did, Sesshomaru would be in it so much more, because clearly he's the best character…**_

_"How do you suppose they'll tell it?" Tetsaiga asked._

_"Honestly, I hope," Tensaiga replied. Tetsaiga snorted._

_"Yeah right. That is wishful thinking." Tensaiga shrugged._

_"You never know. Those two, imbecilic though they undoubtedly are, are full of surprises."_

_**Chapter 1: It Never Is**_

It was cold tonight. Of course it was cold tonight, it always was cold the night of the new moon. I tell you the damn weather did it on purpose. It always waits until I can feel the cold, all human. And I was freezing. Kagome keeps saying that its not actually cold, but everyone knows she's just trying to make it seem like she's tough. I can see her shivering from over here. The idiot doesn't even try to cover up!

I hate the new moon. Not only is it always cold, it's dark too. Not that I'm afraid of the dark or nothing, 'cause I'm not…its just that I don't think that it has to be dark and cold at the same time. One or the other, 'cause it's just mean to expect people to deal with both at once.

Not that I'm bothered by either one really.

"Inuyasha, would you stop twitching, it's getting annoying," Kagome snapped.

"I'll be right back," I said, trying not to snap back at her. She was getting very prone to sitting me when I was less than perfect to her.

"Where are you going?" she demanded.

"Away," I muttered, dashing off as fast as I could.

It was darker in all the trees with no campfire light. I probably should have grabbed that flashlight thing Kagome likes to bring with her, since I can't see in the dark right now.

But it wasn't a problem. 'Cause I'm above that. And the dark doesn't bother me one bit.

Dammit, I couldn't stop shaking!

"What are you doing here, Inuyasha?"

Shit. Holy fucking shit. Of course, of course Sesshomaru was out here. Of course, why wouldn't he be? After all I was a human right now, why, out of all the possible times, wouldn't I run across him in the middle of the woods?

I was going to die.

Not what I had been planning on doing tonight.

"What are you doing here, Inuyahsa?" Sesshomaru repeated, coming into my small range of sight. Which placed him right in front of me, obviously. "Especially since you are at your most vulnerable right now."

"Like you give a damn about that," I snapped at him. He wasn't cold. Physically, I mean. I could feel the damn heat coming of him.

And I wasn't feeling the least bit compelled to crush myself against him in an attempt to get a little of that warmth. Oh no, not all.

"You're right, I don't," Sesshomaru agreed, his voice staying the same, level, cool tone it always held.

"So you gonna kill me now?" I asked irritably.

"No," he said, looking, I swear to God, at my ears.

"Why not?" Yes, I argued with him. Against his decision _not_ to kill me. And it wasn't because the strain of restraining myself was getting to me. I didn't have anything to restrain myself from doing after all.

"Because I want to kill the half-demon Inuyasha. I will not waste my time with the trivial slaughtering of the human Inuyasha."

"Trial?" I shouted furiously. "Killing me would be trivial?"

"How could killing a weak human be anything but?"

"I'll show you trivial," I fumed. And hugged him.

Ah, no, what I meant to say was took him into a death grip in an attempt to suffocate him.

It wasn't a hug.

Really.

_**Author Notes: -faint from shock- wow. Forgive me for being a little out of it, but this is the most reviews I've gotten on a single chapter in quite a long time. -stares at the number long- wow. And Shippo was narrating an exceptionally short bit. And people read it. And now I've got Inuyasha narrating. And hugging Sesshomaru no matter what he likes to think. I think I may have tried to use past tense, but then at points was actually using presents tense. -frowns- this is why I never write first person. It's so hard to keep tenses straight. -sighs- ah well. But you're all still welcome, in fact I can tell, desperate to review. It's obvious.**_

**Flurry: **Thanks, how you enjoyed this chapter.

**Blahsblah2001: **Believe, I've thought stupider things…but we won't get into that…-coughs- but I don't know, should I have the swords start every chapter? I should I stop now? Will it get annoying after a while? 'cause in the story they technically are still in sword form, so I'm really giving away something that going to happen later in the story -frowns slightly- oh well.

**Hikari-Aoi: **Yes! Update! Yes! Not a hint of Shippo! Not one! -dryly- not a big fan of him, huh.

**Uzamaki Lilana: **Now, a week later, ech, all the same thing. You, on the other hand like Shippo. So, don't worry, its not like he's going to disappear completely I suppose, and he will narrate the epilogue…so although no Shippo, I hope you still liked this chapter.

**Dark Angel Of Fire Ice: **Thanks. New chapter now- what did ya think?

**Kitty McGonagall: **Thanks, it wasn't too short or anything? I hope it'll be interesting…and updating just a week later, I shall mark this on my calendar as a miracle. -grins-

**InuSessyYaoiGirl: **Kikyo will die. Horribly. Kagura too because HOW DARE SHE THINK SHE IS GOOD ENOUGH FOR SESSHOMARU! SHE MUST BE STOPPED! Sorry, I've recently found out that Sesshomaru is ends up in LOVE with her- its awful! Shippo's only narrating the prologue and epilogue. Everything in between will be Sesshomaru and Inuyasha, trading off every chapter.

**Davinci: **Here's chapter one! Thanks for reviewing!

_**And this is longer. Not, I suppose, really long. But a decent, readable length I'd like to think…**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: How many of you here watch Inu-Yasha? Please say all of you, 'cause other this will be confusing. Now that we've got that cleared up, how many of you remember those funny credit things? You know, the things that "Give Credit" to the people who actually helped with the creation of Inu-Yasha? And it tell you based off the manga by Rumiko Takahashi (Turns out the YGO creator actually has the same last name)? Believe it or not, I'm not in the credits. Because I didn't create Inu-Yasha, and even more shockingly, don't own it. If I did, Sesshomaru would be in it so much more, because clearly he's the best character…**_

_"I've always wondered," Tetsaiga said, almost like he was thinking aloud. _

_"What?" Tensaiga said. If anyone knew patience, it was he. You couldn't be Sesshomaru's sword without learning the value of it._

_"That night…"_

_"Which one?"_

_"The time those two met in the forest. What was Sesshomaru doing there? He never explained it when I was around."_

_"Well, I could say for sure," Tensaiga began. "But what I think the case is…"_

_**Chapter 2: But It Could Be**_

The night of the new moon. Inuyasha will be hiding. The one night every month when he becomes even more pathetic than he usually is. The night he is stripped of every last drop of demon blood in him and becomes…human.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken squawked. "Where are we going my lord?" Rin was asleep on Ah-Un. She was lucky enough to be deep in sleep, thus free from Jaken's ever-present annoyance.

"We are going no where," I said coolly. "And I am not accountable to my servants."

"Of course not, my lord," Jaken said nervously. As he should be. He walks a very fine line.

But among the trees, in this forest, I was alone. I could think about what had been…on my mind…since that fight with Inuyasha a few weeks ago.

He-

Was here.

"What are you doing here, Inuyasha?" He was not hidden. He was not even with those friends - if that's what he thinks they are- of his. He was wandering the forest alone. As a human.

"What are you doing here, Inuyasha?" I asked again.

"Like you give a damn about that," he snapped at me. He and Jaken had one thing in common.

They should both learn to keep a more civil tongue in my presence.

"You're right, I don't," I told him. But I was curious. I do not think I had seen him as a human since he was a child. And I don't think he knows I ever saw him like that.

"So you gonna kill me now?" he asked in a tone that was slightly…unsettling to me. I do not care much for him, perhaps, but sounded rather like he wanted to die.

"No," I said, looking at him, trying to take in the sight of him as an adult human. He really still looked like himself. The only noticeable difference was his ears.

"Why not?" I almost frowned. Something was wrong with him.

"Because I want to kill the half-demon Inuyasha. I will not waste my time with the trivial slaughtering of the human Inuyasha." Which was true enough. I will kill my brother. Not the weak spawn of some mere mortal. I had my pride.

"Trivial?" he shrieked at me. He would be taught to keep that bad habit of his under wraps. "Killing me would be trivial?"

"How could killing a weak human be anything but?"

"I'll show you trivial," He snarled, throwing himself onto me.

For a moment I did not move. This would be the perfect opportunity to finish him off. I did not want to stoop to killing him as a human, but this was such a tempting opportunity. I could finally take Tetsaiga, the sword that I deserved.

But he thought he was stronger than me. He had to be shown otherwise.

Humans were such fragile creatures. It did not take much to push them into unconsciousness.

He would fight me again. I would kill him. He would be out of my mind, and everything I should have received many years ago.

But he barely weighed anything in my arms. I could not help but wonder if something was off with him after all.

_**Author Notes: -can express enough gratitude- you guys are the best reviewers! And my chapters are all so short! But I have to say, I thought last chapter was much better than the prologue, and then this chapter is not as good. I might do Inuyasha better than Sesshomaru, but I hope you'll all bear with my, and I swear I will have a much better Sesshomaru POV for you when he comes around again in two chapters! And I messed up the tenses again…dammit! Oh well, it was Sesshomaru. Let's pretend that's enough. -grins weakly- And hey, since obviously you all are burning up with a desire to review, that's even better.**_

**Unfortunately, do to the damn stupid website, I will know have to reply to each of your reviews through the website, unless you tell me specifically that it will not work and I have to do you through the chapter. So this si the last time I will post up review responses on this story unless expressly told by ONLY a couple reviews that for them I must do otherwise. I'm already pushing my luck with site rules with my fics with songs in them…I really would not like to get kicked off yet. But this is a fucking stupid rule…..and to be entirely frank it pisses me off. -grinds teeth together- so I'll be using the stupid review system (assuming I can figure it out) with all my logged in reviewers, and for all those who are not, I will do it the old fashion way. And cross my fingers that I'm not caught. -smirks slightly-**

**Lunatic with a hero complex: **shockingly short? -coughs quietly- I'm trying to make my chapters longer, honest! Thanks, I have to say I really like doing Inuyasha. I can get him. Sesshomaru, though my favorite character, is hard to do I think. I'm always afraid I'll make him horribly out of character and then I'll be yelled at or something -blushes- oh well..

**Dark Angel of Fire Ice: **Thanks, and though I risk sounding stupid, what's "Yoku dekimashita" mean?

**Davinci: **-whistles- I must say I really liked the length of your review. It makes me happy when I get long reviews….sorry, sort of side tracked there…I liked your ideas, and was debating using all of them at different points, but then I was like, but what if Sesshomaru knocks him out and brings him to his castle! Even more fun! And believe me, you don't suck. I'm just really inconsistent with my plans for my stories -sweatdrops- I was so close to using D…I really liked it…

**Blahsblah2001: **-wipes forehead in relief- good to hear…hehe, my inu might be a little insane…but it is kind of cute, no? -aghast- you liked Kagura? Well, that's ok. She's not so bad…long as she stays away from Sesshomaru. But what do you think of Kikyo?

**Hikari-Aoi: **You know what a really bad episode: Shippo Receives an Angry Challenge. I shudder just thinking about it. -gags- and it was just on again. -giggles- I have to say that last bit was my favorite part. And while you're having fun with the weed wacker, wanna graze over Rin? Sorry, she's nice when she doesn't talk. But I was watching the 3rd movie, and all of a sudden she was talking, and I didn't like it…maybe threaten Jaken a little? It could be amusing…and I was talking to much right there, wasn't I?

**InuSessyYaoiGirl: **A hug now…a kiss later…then who knows what…well, I suppose the damn website does, doesn't it? -snarls- It must die! As must Kagura! She is not even fit to have a crush on him! (though I can understand her completely in that aspect) but she is not allowed to talk to him anymore! I forbid it!

**Kiara: **Thanks, I think this is the only thing I've ever written where I even cared if they were in character, good to know I'm doing ok at it!

**Kera: **OK!

_**And thus concludes chapter two…-insert dramatic exit music-**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: How many of you here watch Inu-Yasha? Please say all of you, 'cause other this will be confusing. Now that we've got that cleared up, how many of you remember those funny credit things? You know, the things that "Give Credit" to the people who actually helped with the creation of Inu-Yasha? And it tell you based off the manga by Rumiko Takahashi (Turns out the YGO creator actually has the same last name)? Believe it or not, I'm not in the credits. Because I didn't create Inu-Yasha, and even more shockingly, don't own it. If I did, Sesshomaru would be in it so much more, because clearly he's the best character…**_

"_So," Tetsaiga said. "Wanna play poker?"_

"_I told Kagome it was a bad idea to everyone that game, but did she listen, no!" Tensaiga said irritably. "How can you want to play a game a time like this?"_

"_A time like what?"_ _Tetsaiga asked stupidly._

"_You know, I don't think I've ever been struck as much as I have just this moment how much your are like your former master," Tensaiga almost shouted._

"_And your like yours as well," Tetsaiga retorted. "I suppose that's a good thing, otherwise this relationship might not work."_

"_Whatever," Tensaiga sighed. "Fine, I'll play with you on one condition."_

"_What?"_

"_It's strip poker. And you have act out when Inuyasha woke up."_

"_Act out!"_

"_Do you want to play or not."_

"_Fine," Tetsaiga said sulkily. "And since you'll be naked soon, I suppose you'll lose more dignity than I."_

"_I highly doubt that. After all, I am the brains here."_

"…"

"_Come on no, no time to waste. I want full characterization and costumes."_

"_Damn you."_

_**Chapter 3: Something to See**_

What the hell? Where am I? I thought groggily as I came to. Somewhere. It kinda looked familiar. Vaguely. Not as familiar as the throbbing pain the back of my head felt, but familiar nonetheless.

I put my hand on the back of my head gingerly. I mean, it's not like it really hurt, but ya know, just in case. No blood; that was a good sign. Only a little bump, which hardly hurt…because when I said throbbing pain earlier I was only exaggerating.

"What the hell is going on," I muttered. Had some fuckin' demon kidnapped me? Huh, it'd regret that. I'd kick is sorry ass, get in a little recreational violence before lunch, and be off. Kagome and the others would be looking for me by now.

Or I could hang around a little while after I kill the bastard.

"Hey!" I yelled. "Whoever brought me here had better show their face right now or I'll destroy your whole castle!"

"Would you really destroy your family home, Inuyasha?"

"Sesshomaru!" I spluttered in outrage. "You kidnapped me!"

"I did not kidnap you," he said coolly. You know, I should probably get a thesaurus thing that Kagome told me about, since that is the only way he ever talks. It's really dull….I need a new adjective that gets the point across. "I saved you."

"Save me?" I'm afraid I couldn't contain a snort.

"Yes," he said, coming over until he was looming over me, since I was still lying down on the futon that I guess he had put me on and he was not lacking in height.

But he was not intimidating in the least. 'Specially to me.

"If I had left you alone in the woods you would have been killed by weak demons," he continued.

"So what?" I snapped. I had said as much to him last night…at least it had better have been last night or he would be even more dead…and he had agreed, he didn't care about me. Damn him for standing so fucking close to me! Hello, ever heard of personal space brother of mine?

He was driving me insane.

Not for him.

Definitely not for him.

Because of him.

"I've told you, I will be the one to kill you, not some pathetic demon that could be killed by a human paying a speck of attention," he told him, looking into my eyes. His eyes are creeping. There's nothing in them, they're just big gold orbs that should have been subjected to big long epic love poems about their melting quality, a great deal of the time being compared to honey, but no one in their right mind would do that. Sure, they could melt you…into a terrified puddle. They were like heart-stopping, like he was seeing right into your soul, but you couldn't do the same because he didn't have one! Shivers went down my spine.

Of mild fright. Not romantically because I am not actually attracted to my brother.

"Hey," I said, feeling my temper flare when I finally realized what he had said. "Weak demons couldn't kill me even when I am human?"

"So you say, Inuyasha, but tell me, why is it you usually hide yourself on the night of the new moon?" Sesshomaru's lips curled into a sneer. "Surely not because you think you're ugly as a human."

"Are you implying I'm pretty as a human?" I challenged him.

And could have promptly cut out my tongue. Why the hell did I say that? What on earth possessed me to say something so stupid? And I didn't even get to see him flinch! He didn't even flinch when I said that!

"As pretty as a human can ever get," he instead said.

Well, that was somewhat unexpected. An almost complement. I was melting…and completely incapable of response.

"Come, Inuyasha," Sesshomaru commanded.

"Where?" I squeaked. No, no, no! Not squeaked! In my utterly normal, manly voice!

"Breakfast," he said. "I know you're hungry."

"You're eating breakfast with me?" I said, completely floored. Well, more so than I was before. And it wasn't a long fall, being on the floor to begin with.

"No," he said.

And for some reason I felt really disappointed.

What he hell had he done to me! He had poisoned me with something! I would never think that about doing something with my brother! That was a good thing. He would probably kill me as I tried to eat.

Whatever he had done, it must have been really good, because I couldn't shake the feeling of disappointment as he led me out of the room.

Wait. He had said family home.

I was back in the fucking Western Castle!

Damn him!

_**Author Notes: Thank you to all my reviewers! I did respond to everyone who was longed in, so check your e-mail! Hope everyone had a good Thanksgiving, and now we must all keep a positive mind set, less than four weeks until Christmas! And Inuyasha is all nice and locked up (though he doesn't know it yet) in the castle, which means he had no where to run from love! (wow, bad joke) and he'll have to suffer through Rin and Jaken! Next chapter should be fun, no? And it'll be Sesshomaru telling it an everything. Hey, I'm excited already…and of course, you are now all totally pumped after reading this not as good Inuyasha chapter (who doesn't love second rate? Hey! Keep your tomatoes until later!) so obviously, reviewing in the only the to do right now. Seriously. Review. **_

**InuSessyYaoiGirl: (whispering) **Let's keep this illegal review answering to ourselves, okay? Thanks, and don't worry. The only reason Kagura would be in the story would be, well, to die. Horribly and painfully if I have anything to say about it, and as the author, there's a good chance that it would be that way…so don't worry 'bout her. –shudders just thinking about the horrible Sesshomaru stealer-

_**And this is chapter 3….duck and cover people, duck and cover. It's an art. **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: How many of you here watch Inu-Yasha? Please say all of you, 'cause other this will be confusing. Now that we've got that cleared up, how many of you remember those funny credit things? You know, the things that "Give Credit" to the people who actually helped with the creation of Inu-Yasha? And it tell you based off the manga by Rumiko Takahashi (Turns out the YGO creator actually has the same last name)? Believe it or not, I'm not in the credits. Because I didn't create Inu-Yasha, and even more shockingly, don't own it. If I did, Sesshomaru would be in it so much more, because clearly he's the best character…**_

"_That was beautiful," Tensaiga said, barely able to contain his laughter._

"_Fuck you," Tetsaiga said by way of reply._

"_Oh come on, you were brilliant, one and a half stars at least," Tensaiga said as seriously as he could manage._

"_Shut up," Tetsaiga growled. "Deal the damn deck."_

"_I don't know if I want to deal cards to an inferior ex-sword," Tensaiga said, smirking._

"_What did you call me?"_

"_I believe I just called you inferior," Tensaiga said smoothly._

"_Why!"_

"_For old times sake, your…lovely…little reenactment got me thinking is all," Tensaiga shrugged._

"_Please, don't get all sentiment on me, not now," Tetsaiga begged._

"_Why not?"_ _Tensaiga said crossly._

"_Because that is just the reason we declined recording the story for those two," Tetsaiga exclaimed. "We didn't want to take a trip down memory lane!"_

"_We didn't want to take a trip down their memory lane," Tensaiga corrected. "I think its time we travel down our own."_

"_Why?" Tensaiga grumbled. "You know what happened. I know what happened. Why bother talking about it?"_

"_Because it's the basis for our relationship, moron," Tensaiga snapped._

"_Fine, jabber away, but we're playing cards."_

"_Fine, and when I win this round, you'll be telling Inuyasha's bit next."_

"_I don't think so."_

"_When have you ever beaten me?"_

"…_.fuck you."_

"_Exactly."_

"_There's a first time for everything."_

"_Let's not start talking stupid now."_

"_I think we've already crossed that point."_

"_Dammit. Just deal the cards."_

"_You were supposed to."_

"_Whatever."_

_**Chapter 4: And Something to Feel**_

I, Sesshomaru, did not make mistakes. I did the right thing for me. I did not fumble, I did not walk around, unsure of what to do next.

But I wondered if bringing Inuyasha here might not be my first.

I should have just killed the half-breed when I had the chance. I probably should have sacrificed my integrity just this once….because in bringing Inuyasha to the Western Castle I might have sacrificed my sanity instead.

I did not care for anything, for anyone but myself. Yet I could not tear myself away from Inuyasha's room. I stood there, outside the room, waiting. Waiting for him to wake.

"Lord Sesshomaru," Rin said cheerfully as she bounced over to my side. "Is Mr. Inuyasha awake yet?"

"No, Rin," I answered. She seemed to be disappointed by that answer, and I did not understand why. She, as far as I knew, had never met Inuyasha when I wasn't there. She should hate him as I do, hate him for being a weak half-breed who stole my inheritance.

"Oh, okay," she said, slightly downcast. "But if he wakes up soon, we're having breakfast so bring him down." Then she bounced away before I could refuse.

Inuyasha would not be going to breakfast.

Because as soon as the half-breed woke, I would kill him.

"Hey! Whoever brought me here had better show their face or I'll destroy your whole castle!" He would die.

"Would you really destroy your family home, Inuyasha?" I asked. He was lying on the futon I had left him on, glaring up at me. Like a little puppy dog that thought it could actually attack you but was sorely mistaken.

"Sesshomaru! You kidnapped me!" He was an ungrateful little louse. His comment stung a little, though I could not figure out why. Surely he of all people realized I was above such petty mortal crimes.

"I did not kidnap you, I saved you," I said, restraining my temper. I was going to kill him.

But not now. He wouldn't be able to fight back, I realized. Not in his position. If I attacked him then, it would have been no better than killing him as a human.

"Save me?" He was so incredulous that he had the gall to snort at him. I had to my pride.

"Yes," I said quietly. "If I had left you alone in the woods you would have been killed by weak demons." That thought…unsettled me. _My_ Inuyasha slain by a demon of no consequence.

"So what?" he asked. What did he want death so badly? What had those damn humans done to him? Why hadn't he killed them like any good demon would? Was he really so in tune with his human side that he couldn't see what he do to them?

"I've told you, I will be the one to kill you, not some pathetic demon that could be killed by a human paying a speck of attention," I told him. Only I would be the one to have the pleasure of taking his life, having his blood stain my hands, his final breath and word mine to hear.

"Hey! Weak demons couldn't kill me even when I am human!" he growled at me. The violent puppy was back. It could be trained.

"So you say, Inuyasha, but tell me, why is it you usually hide yourself on the night of the new moon, surely not because you like you're ugly as a human," I said sneering. I wouldn't have put it past that damn priestess or her reincarnation to have told him that, and him to have listened to her.

"Are you implying I'm pretty as a human?" he challenged me. That puppy really had to learn its place.

"As pretty as a human can ever get." _My_ Inuyasha was always pretty. He did not walk around with that house broken attitude with that wench as his master. My Inuyasha understood his place, and knew he served me.

"Come, Inuyasha," I said suddenly.

"Where?" He looked confused. I believe Rin would have called it adorable.

What a despicable word.

"Breakfast, I know you're hungry." I could hear his stomach growling from over here. I bet those damn humans were starving him too.

"You're eating breakfast with me?" He sounded hopeful. Good, the puppy was beginning to understand his place.

"No," I said. And that was the end of it. He did speak as he followed me down the stairs into the dining room. He didn't even look at me as he took a seat across from Rin.

"My lord!" Jaken squawked, as I was almost out the room. "You leave me to watch after the human girl _and_ the disrespectful half-breed?"

"You will do as you're told, Jaken," I said coldly to the toad. If any other person who worked for me could have wielded the staff of two heads, he would have been dead before he could blink.

I hated it how that was the one thing in my life that didn't work out the way I wanted it too.

"O-of course, my lord," Jaken stammered, backing into the room.

"Hey, Mr. Inuyasha? Wanna play throw things at Jaken with me?" I heard Rin chirp.

"Sure," I heard my brother reply. Then I heard the sound of an annoying green demon being pelted with a large assortment of objects.

I think I may have been smiling.

I did make a mistake with my brother.

I didn't want to think about the repercussions. I hadn't had a true disaster looming in the horizon in over fifty years.

Perhaps this time I would be able to get away without Inuyasha being pinned to a tree.

But one can never tell these things too far in advance.

_**Author Notes: Ten reviews on the last chapter! You guys rock! Not to mention the people who reviewed previous chapters! I must be love –grins- Anyway, I hope everyone is keeping a Christmas count down- only 18 days until Christmas people. I hope you've all been watching Christmas t.v. specials, watching people by presents for you, and then kinda sorta thinking about buying someone else something. In much the same way that Sesshomaru was kinda sort not really thinking about killing Inuyasha. He's really indecisive (much like me) about what he wants to do. To kill Inuyasha or to kiss Inuyasha, now there's the question. Do I need to take a poll on that? (I hope not…) But I realize I might be a bad kind of person. I get myself all pumped up for this chapter…and then I realize that I don't really want to have the Rin Jaken fun until next chapter, so it was only an itttle bitty blip at the end. And I've been watching excessive amounts of Inuyasha, and I've noticed the Sesshomaru is really emotional. Seriously, the way you think of him most of the time in fanfiction, he isn't. But sometimes he is, like the episodes with the panther demon tribe, and the movie. He actually can freak out and not be all …this Sesshomaru is going to kill Inuyasha….this Sesshomaru feels nothing…so I hope I haven't mauled him too badly in your opinion. I can't wait until Inuyasha next chapter though, he's so much more fun. And now after reading this excessive paragraph of authors notes, you all are obviously in the mood to review. Lots and lots of times.**_

**Kiara: Thanks! –**grins- I did like that part too. And I fear I might have disappointed you with this chapter –feels very ashamed of myself- and don't worry, I'm updating before Christmas and New years! But in case you don't get a chance to read the next couple chapters I post, Merry Christmas and Happy New Years to you too!

InuSessyYaoiGirl: Thanks…and I lied too! I didn't really get into the Rin & Jaken mischief this chapter, only the tip of the iceberg! I promise there will be more next chapter, and since it will be from Inu's point of view- it will even be funny! Not just painfully and slowly, but possibly more than once…gotta love tensaiga, just imagine what he could do when he gets pissed at her…I should stop. –clears throat- anyway, I didn't say that. So here's the next chapter at any rate, if not exactly what was promised. Ah well.

_**And as chapter 4 exits the building, body guards surrounding it, a frantic photographer takes the bullet meant for chapter 4, the fan offended by its sheer magnitude of awfulness. Chapter 4 briefly mourns for the photographer and then runs for its life.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: How many of you here watch Inu-Yasha? Please say all of you, 'cause other this will be confusing. Now that we've got that cleared up, how many of you remember those funny credit things? You know, the things that "Give Credit" to the people who actually helped with the creation of Inu-Yasha? And it tell you based off the manga by Rumiko Takahashi (Turns out the YGO creator actually has the same last name)? Believe it or not, I'm not in the credits. Because I didn't create Inu-Yasha, and even more shockingly, don't own it. If I did, Sesshomaru would be in it so much more, because clearly he's the best character…**_

"_I want a divorce," Tetsaiga grumbled._

"_Whatever you want, darling._ _Just marry me first and you can have it," Tensaiga said cheerfully._

"_You cheated."_

"_You always say that."_

"_You always cheat!"_

"_You're just a sore loser," Tensaiga said, shaking his head sadly. "You really need to work on that."_

"_No I don't!" Tetsaiga exclaimed. "Because you're the only person I lose to! And you cheat! So it doesn't count!"_

"_There's a name for your disease. It's called denial."_

"_And yours is called a superiority complex. People don't like people with your disease. In fact, I think I'm going to leave you."_

"_Not likely," Tensaiag said with a snort._

"_And why not?"_ _Tetsaiga said, glaring._

"_Because a, you love me, and b, you're an ex-sword. If you leave me who else is going to put up with you?"_

"_I'm very desirable, thank you very much! I don't need you for love!" _

"_No one else is going to put up with your whining," Tensaiga assured him._

"_Maybe I want to be single."_

"_Please, just like Inuyasha you have dependency issues. You can't handle being alone."_

"_I can so," Tetsaiga retorted. "Watch me!"_

"_Ok."_

"…"

"_Aren't you leaving?"_

"…_best two out of three?"_

"_Oh get over yourself and start telling the story. I'll deal the deck while you do."_

_**Chapter 5: But Nothing to Understand**_

Everything would not be fine. In fact I was certain everything would end horribly. And these horrible ends would be Sesshomaru's. Ever single last one. Oh yes, he would suffer. He would die over and over again.

But you know what the best part of Sesshomaru's inevitable painful demise? I would still be locked in the fucking Western Castle because only _he_ could unlock the doors!

"You despicable half-breed," Jaken screeched. "Get away from those doors! Do not defile the royal doors with your impure hands!"

"Fucking bastard," I muttered under my breath, walking on top of Jaken and down the hall. "Think you can fucking lock me up in this damn castle? We'll see about that!" As I stormed off I heard something like the sounded like an annoying green toad like demon popping up off the floor.

"How dare you do that! Only Lord Sesshomaru has that privilege! Staff of-"

"Look, toad, I'm not in the mood," I said, yanking the staff out of his hands. He looked up at me like he wasn't quite sure whether to glare at me or to be afraid of me. Well I'd make the choice very simple for him. "If you point that thing at me again, I guarantee that my damn brother will find you strung up like a slimy new decoration across his bedroom wall. Get it?"

"Y-yes," he squeaked. I dropped him and watched as he bounced into the door.

"Good. See that you remember it."

"Sesshomaru!" I yelled. "Sesshomaru come here! Sesshomaru you unlock the damn doors! Sesshomaru!"

"Inuyasha. Stop yelling like a child."

I didn't jump. I had nerves of steel. I was not frightened so easily. He could not spook me by suddenly appearing behind me.

Much.

"I am _not_ yelling like a child!" I screamed, stamping my foot in an attempt to make my point.

I might have gone about that the wrong way.

"I am not a child!"

"No, I suppose not," Sesshomaru said. And the way he looked at me…it was like he wasn't the same person he had been just an hour or two earlier that morning. It couldn't be described, that look. It was beyond anything that I could comprehend, it was a dark look, but was lighter at the same time than anything I'd ever seen him wear at the same time. It was paradox.

But it didn't faze me in the least. I did not loose the ability to speak for the second, maybe third time that day. I did not take a step back, feeling somewhat alarmed. Because Sesshomaru can't scare me. Nope. Not even a little, no matter what he does. Nope, I didn't give that look a second thought.

"What were you screeching about, Inuyasha?" he asked after I didn't say anything.

Which wasn't because I was still reeling from that look, which had disappeared.

"I wasn't screeching," I growled. I don't screech. Obviously.

He didn't even reply to that.

Why did he do that? How did he do that? How could he stand there and by doing only that manage to convey a distain for me, manage to tell me I was being extraordinarily stupid and he didn't think that I was worthy enough for a reply?

Damn him!

"You said you didn't kidnap me," I hissed at him, glaring as best I could consider he was standing there in a completely unimposing manner.

"I didn't," he said composedly. I think that I might have even caught a glimmer of annoyance in his eyes.

But it' entirely possible I was hallucinating.

"Then let me out!" I screamed at him. I was prepared right then to take his swords and bash him over the head with them repeatedly, then storm the castle and hang Jaken up like a light on the ceiling, tear the walls down and then rebuild the place as a statue of myself.

But I didn't. I really wasn't much of a builder, sculptor type person.

"No," he told me simply.

I think then that my heart stopped again. I realized I had a medical problem. Clearly if my heart was stopping all the time I had a medical condition that would probably shorten my lifespan considerably.

And clearly whatever Sesshomaru had poisoned me with hadn't worn off yet, but all I could think was that maybe he wanted me to stay. Maybe he had missed me. Maybe he wanted around. Maybe he actually wanted _me_.

Clearly I couldn't get medical attention soon enough.

"W-why not?" I managed to croak, most certainly pulling of the calm, collected demeanor I was going for.

"Why do you want to leave? Do you not love me, your own brother, Inuyasha?"

And I died.

Almost literally.

To hear Rin singing some obscene song as she came skipping up to us, dragging Jaken along on a chain as she threw what I could only assume was left over food all over the hall, really ruined the moment.

But that might have been the only thing that kept me from actually dying.

So I suppose I should be grateful to the brat.

**_Author Notes: Like always, thank you guys for all the reviews! God, my hands are freezing, its hard to type that…that's probably a bad thing. After this I'm am going to check that thermometer. Oh, and if I don't update next week, its 'cause I froze to death. So you'll have to excuse the delay…-tries to grin, but find lips frozen together- At least Inuyasha's not cold. He doesn't know how good he's got it! He should really stop complaining about being sort of kidnapped and locked in. He doesn't know how good he's go it not to live in New England_**…**_ah well. I give up with the whole predicting what's going to happen next chapter. Its never what I think it will be, so never mind that. But now I have a question: Does anyone want and update on Christmas, or do you want me to wait until the Wednesday after it like the my schedule would have me update on (cause I can update on both- yay for Christmas vacation!)?_**

_**And yes, the chapter was short, but next week I will have gloves on and it will be longer. Seriously, it shouldn't be this hard to type, it shouldn't be hard to type at all…damn, and I was hoping to go through life without having any limbs amputated…**_

**_Kiara: _**And yet another update before Chirstmas! And you can expect one next week as well! I'm actually do quite good! And your welcome! Yeah, Sesshy's not very nice to him..and neither is Rin in this story…and since its only be a week since the last update, it hasn't been so long, so think positive! Have a great holiday too!

**The ants go marching one by one hurrah, hurrah. **


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: How many of you here watch Inu-Yasha? Please say all of you, 'cause other this will be confusing. Now that we've got that cleared up, how many of you remember those funny credit things? You know, the things that "Give Credit" to the people who actually helped with the creation of Inu-Yasha? And it tell you based off the manga by Rumiko Takahashi (Turns out the YGO creator actually has the same last name)? Believe it or not, I'm not in the credits. Because I didn't create Inu-Yasha, and even more shockingly, don't own it. If I did, Sesshomaru would be in it so much more, because clearly he's the best character…**_

"_Sing something to me," Tensaiga demanded._

"_Where the hell did that come from?" _

"_Something romantic._ _In fact, get down on your knees and tell me how much you love me."_

"_What the fuck are you talking about? Did you eat something funny when I wasn't looking?" Tetsaiga demanded._

"_No," Tensaiga replied, glaring. "Can't you even try to be a little romantic?"_

"_Hell no._ _If you wanted romantic you should have gotten together with Sounga, he was always very romantic."_

"_Yes," Tesaiga said, rolling his eyes. "Here are a couple corpses. Happy anniversary." _

"_Every man's wildest dream," Tetsaiga said, grinning a little._

"_How can you be so bad at this game?" Tetsaiga said, abruptly changing the subject. _

"_I'm not that bad."_

"_You wanted two out of three. Then four out of five. Then six out of seven. And you've lost eight times in a row."_

"_We haven't even played eight games!"_

"_That's how bad you are!"_

"…_.damn you."_

"_But a deal, darling, is a deal," Tensaiga said, chuckling in a vaguely evil manner._

"_What deal?" Tetsaiga asked, planting an innocent look on his face._

"_Oh don't give me that. You want to sing me a song?"_

"_What kind of question is that?"_

"_Either you sing, or you continue the story. In fact, why don't you do both?"_

"_Why don't we play a new game?"_

"_I'll pick something out while you start."_

"_But- but!"_

"_No buts," Tensaiga said firmly. _

"_But-"_

"_Tell the damn story!" Tensaiga yelled furiously, his eyes glowing red for a moment._

"_You really all Sesshomaru's sword."_

"_Now!"_

"_O-ok," Tetsaiga nervously said, complying to his semi-insane lover's demands. He rather liked living._

_**Chapter 6: And Nothing To Act On**_

The Western Castle had more servants than I could remember, but since they were, for the most part, petty, insignificant demons it didn't bother me terribly. The servants who knew what was good for their health did the job that was asked of them, cleaning what needed cleaning, cooking if that was their assignment.

But there was one room that no servant was allowed to go in. If I understood correctly, they didn't even look at it anymore, seeming to think there was a curse upon the doors, anyone who looked at them would be struck down by lighting or something like that.

Idiots.

I imagine that Jaken believes that rumor whole-heartedly.

The room I spoke of was the weapons hall, and it was almost sacred. It, of course, would be completely off limits to Inuyasha. The weapons hall was exactly as its name would indicate. I refuse to explain it to any pathetic creatures who cannot comprehend what it is.

It was not painful to look at the weapons my fathered had used in previous battles encased in their wooden containers. I am not entirely familiar with pain in the sense mortals like to through around. Inuyasha had spoke to me once about this "pain" I should have felt.

He seemed overly eager to share his human half with the world. I have wondered on different occasions whether he was ashamed of his demon half. That wench of him was muttering once about his desire to become a full demon, but since she is an unreliable human that story is less than believable.

If he really wanted to be a true demon he would not act as he did.

Something splattered to the floor, sizzling as it melted in a small pool of acid. My father's dagger lay in my hand, claw marks running through it. That damn half breed plagued my mind more than I had realized, no matter how much I admitted that he did.

Surely now was the time to kill him.

No, now was the time to make him mine.

"Sesshomaru!" I heard as I came out of the weapons hall. I saw Inuyasha down the hall, stomping around and shrieking like a small, misbehaving puppy would. "Sesshomaru come here! Sesshomaru you unlock the damn doors! Sesshomaru!"

"Inuyasha," I said calmly. "Stop yelling like a child."

He flinched, noticeably startled by my appearance. His senses were getting dull, spending all his time only tracking Naraku. His abilities had not been honed. He lacked proper training.

That could be fixed.

"I am _not_ yelling like a child!" He screamed, stamping my foot in a childish manner, a pout appearing on his lips. He looked desirable. Yes, he was to be mine.

"I am not a child!" he continued, looking up at my defiantly. Like he wanted something.

I would show him very soon what he wanted.

"No, I suppose not," I said softly, staring into his eyes. What was he thinking? Had he yet realized his place? Was he willing to come to me? Or did he want me to take him?

Perhaps I should kill him after all.

He stood there, looking like a frightened puppy, his mouth slightly opened. Like he was giving me an invitation to have him.

"What were you screeching about, Inuyasha?" I asked, feeling my patience being severely tested. He was so thick-headed. He should know what was expected of him by now. That priestess had broken him well.

I would enjoy putting him back together.

And then taking him apart as I saw fit.

"I wasn't screeching," he tried to growl, it coming out more as a squeak.

I allowed a slight smirk to grace my lips, so small I wasn't sure he saw it. But I allowed him to know he was being foolish.

Of course he had been screeching.

He knew it, but like a puppy he liked to play.

And like a puppy he would loose his own game. The master always won.

"You said you didn't kidnap me," he spat at me. He glared for effect, trying to regain his lost pride.

"I didn't," I almost snapped, my composure flickering. Something happened to me when he said that. I think I may have felt that…pain. I didn't think I liked it.

Perhaps I would have to kill him after all. Emotions like that were weaknesses not fit for someone of my class. Were not something I could deal with.

"Then let me out!" he pleaded.

"No." I couldn't. No matter what I was going to do to him, I couldn't let him leave. I couldn't let him go back to those humans, those humans who had hurt him since he was an infant. I couldn't give them back the control, I couldn't hand them his leash again. I couldn't repeat my mistake.

I couldn't even begin to think about not having him back with him.

"W-why not?" he stuttered. But in his eyes I could see something. Hope, mortals called it.

What were you hoping for, brother? What did you wish?

"Why do you want to leave? Do you not love me, your own brother, Inuyasha?" I asked him. I could give him anything. Death, pleasure, fortune, food. I could give him the world if he would just give himself to me.

But he didn't answer me. He seemed to be staring at something behind me. His eyes widened and he seemed to be in a state of shock.

Nothing was more important than me. He had to learn that. I was always first in his world. His attention had to come back to me.

So I kissed him.

He seemed surprise at first and I saw a flicker of a fight that could have been in his eyes, but I pulled him close to me and he relaxed, kissing me back. His lips were softer than I would have expected, and the meal had had just eaten lingered in his mouth. He submitted to my, allowing my tongue to explore his mouth. A quiet moan came from the back of his throat.

In my thoughts I smiled.

He was mine.

_**Author Notes: Thank you all so much for the reviews! And yes, yes, yes, Merry Christmas to you all (unless you don't celebrate Christmas, in which case merry/happy whatever holiday you do celebrate, unless you don't celebrate a holiday, in which case simply Happy New Year) and for you present I give you their first kiss. –grins- please tell you at least enjoyed that a little. After a prologue and five previous chapters they have finally kissed. We had known it would happen hypothetically, we had seen the foreshadowing, but now it is finally here. But what do we think about it? After Inuyasha's denial, Sesshomaru internal battles, it has finally arrived. Not to say Inuyasha won't still be in denial and Sesshomaru still isn't suffering from massive internal confusion, but it is a start…what will happen now? –insert dramatic music- and yes, I did survive…the cold didn't kill me…but let's hope I get over this damn cold I managed to catch before Christmas….But let's face it, now that they've kissed everyone has to review. Big long reviews with lots and lots to say. But reviews, because clearly their first kiss has made everyone overwhelmed with a deep urge to do so.**_

**Kiara: **Hehe, Inuyasha is prone to adorable-ness. And no, my heater isn't broken- I was at school when I was typing the chapter and the heat was completely off…-shivers- and that probably isn't what got me sick (the people coughing all over me probably accomplished that) but thanks for caring…and since I didn't die you get to read this chapter, so I think we've both won here. And happy holidays to you too!

**#52: **Thanks for all of your reviews…hope you liked this chapter too…

**InuSessyYaoiGirl: **Thanks! I think confusion might be a genetic condition he and his brother share –laughs- and no…he's not going to…but Sessy will kiss him, so it all works out in the end anyway…Jamaca? Luuuucky…but hey, at least we get White Christmases up here…that's right everyone, Bing Crosby liked the north during the winter holidays, so haha! Hehe…

**I'm dreaming of a White Christmas…with no ice….only snow!**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: The previous disclaimer for the last seven posts will not be used this chapter. Why? Because I don't have time to get it right now. Yes, I am in a time-constrained situation. But, hey. Whatcha gonna do. So here's a different disclaimer for this chapter: Jingle bells, copyright laws smell, Inuyasha I don't own, Cuase if I did then the brothers would kiss and Miroku's nasty raccoon friend would die. That's right, I don't own Inuyasha, I'm not Rumiko Takahashi (I deserve pity, really) but I did get the first season of Firefly for Christmas today, so I do own that….

"_I think it's time we called a truce," Tetsaiga said. _

"_What, you don't want to play Twister?" Tensaiga asked, looking down at the box in his hand._

"_Believe me, if I wanted to be that close to you, there are other things we could do," Tetsaiga said, looking at the box in disgust. "Things at which I don't lose."_

"_You're such a baby."_

"_Am not."_

"_Are too."_

"_Am not!"_

"_Are too," Tensaiga said, kicking Tetsaiga. "Now don't argue with me and tell the story, I took pity on you last time."_

"_It was our turn last time, you just forgot until the last second," Tetsaiga excused. _

"_I did not!" Tensaiga exclaimed. "I don't forget."_

"_What's Sesshomaru's birthday?"_

"_Ah…"_

"_My point exactly."_

"_That's hardly a fair question! I bet you don't know Inuyasha's!"_

"_I bet I do!"_

"_Prove it, or we play Twister."_

"…_.I'm spinning the wheel first."_

"_So there," Tensaiga said triumphantly. "Now you can spin first, but you are continuing the story. And don't you even say the word but or I will kick yours."_

"_Oh fuck off," Tetsaiga groaned. He hated this._

_**Interlude: (a.k.a.: when Shipp interrupts)**_

I tried to listen. I really did. I wanted nothing more than to help them out in their time of need. But when they start talking like Sesshomaru just did- no, I don't think so, I am NOT! Going to listen to that. No way, no how. I refuse to right down their sex life for them.

But I give them credit. Old geezers though they are now, they still are imposing. I mean giving me scary-ass glares. But I won't let them intimidate me, no, I must hold my ground. I will right down their little story, but I won't right their porn for them!

Inuyasha keeps claiming that they won't give me anything more than a kiss to write, but I don't trust him. After all, he's been known to lie about things concerning Sesshomaru before.

No matter how much I owe him, I am going to stop here and now. They can find some servant to write this down.

"Please, Shippo," Inuyasha said, looking at my.

I am jello after all.

"Continue," I say with a sigh. I'm an adult now, I think it's about time my backbone grew in now.

Chapter 7: And Lose What Hope is Left 

Things got very, very quiet. And Sesshomaru was no, _not,_ NOT kissing me. He just couldn't be. He hated me. I hated him. He couldn't be kissing me, because even if he tried to kiss my I would have stopped him from doing so.

I wouldn't be kissing him back.

I couldn't be.

Then why were my lips pressed up against his? Why!

"No," I said as best I could. It might have come out more like "Nmph," but hey, I tried my best.

Sesshomaru pulled away. And I did not feel disappointment. I didn't want him to come back and kiss me again.

I didn't feel bad for saying no.

"I something the matter, Inuyasha?" he asked, looking me straight in the eyes. I still couldn't understand him. Why had he kissed me? What was he thinking now? He didn't look upset, he didn't look like anything. I don't think he had noticed Rin dumping purple paint on Jaken and then rolling him around the floor. He didn't hear Jaken screaming as he smacked up against the wall over and over.

"Is something the matter?" I repeated, not quite believing what I had heard. "You kissed me!"

"And I asked if something was wrong, since you suddenly pulled away." He still thought of me as a stupid half-breed. You could tell. What a condescending bastard he was and he didn't even have to use words to convey his message.

Damn him, how could he kiss me and act like it was nothing!

"The kiss, the kiss is the problem! You can't kiss someone you have a death wish against!" I screamed. He couldn't kiss me and then turn around and try to kill me! It wasn't right, even by demon standards. You hated who you hated and you loved who you loved, and fine line be damned you couldn't get away with both.

"You seemed to enjoy it," and he was enjoying this. Smug bastard! "I don't see what the problem is."

"And there, Sesshomaru, lies the problem," I said coldly and ran off. Not because I was feeling overly emotion and hoping that maybe he actually had care for me and then come to the conclusion he didn't. Not because I couldn't be around him anymore without kissing him again.

Of course not.

I just ran off because I felt like it.

Author Notes: Merry Christmas to everyone! I hope you all got something good, unlike Inuyasha who's just having a rough time of it. I hope no one was terribly offended by the Shippo interlude, but I know at least one person was wondering, and in case anyone else was, this fic's rating will not be going up, because I will not be writing a lemon. Sorry to everyone who wanted one! If all goes well, I might write a little side story with a lemon between the two, falling in the story, but for this actual one, there will be nothing too graphic. But this is my present to you all, a very, very short Inuyasha first-kiss after math. Nothing spectacular, but I'm in Texas right now, not at home (visiting relatives for Christmas – fun, fun-) so I don't have time for anything longer. And unfortuantly I am not able, right now, to answer the reviews for last chapter. But I PROMISE when I get back home either Tuesday or Wednesday I will answer the reviews for last chapter and for this chapter. Because since its Christmas you're all in a giving mood and really, really want to give me reviews.

**Chipmunks roasting on an open fire…hot sauce dripping from their toes….**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer: How many of you here watch Inu-Yasha? Please say all of you, 'cause other this will be confusing. Now that we've got that cleared up, how many of you remember those funny credit things? You know, the things that "Give Credit" to the people who actually helped with the creation of Inu-Yasha? And it tell you based off the manga by Rumiko Takahashi (Turns out the YGO creator actually has the same last name)? Believe it or not, I'm not in the credits. Because I didn't create Inu-Yasha, and even more shockingly, don't own it. If I did, Sesshomaru would be in it so much more, because clearly he's the best character…**_

"_And for your viewing pleasure, we bring you, and please, ladies and gentlemen, insert dramatic music here, the loser of our game: Tetsaiga!" Tensaiga announced with not small amount of pleasure in his voice._

"_Shut up," Tetsaiga tried to growl. But in truth it came out more as a whimper._

"_You are really inflexible, who would have thought?" Tensaiga teased. _

"_I am not," Tetsaiga snapped. "And you know it."_

"_You have a really one track mind, you realize."_

"_Well it's hardly my fault." _

"_Your right, you didn't make yourself so stupid," Tensaiga conceded._

"_I'm not stupid!" Tetsaiga yelled._

"_Of course not," Tensaiga said with a patient smile. _

"_I'm not," Tetsaiga insisted. "And I know something else that you've forgot."_

"_I told you," Tensaiga said crossly. "I don't forget."_

"_And I told you you're full of bull shit," Tetsaiga said in a matter of fact way._

"_Oh really?" a vein popped up on Tensaiga's face._

"_Ah," Tetsaiga faltered. He might have gone too far._

"_Care to say that again?" Tensaiga said icily._

"_Not especially," Tetsaiga muttered._

"_Then I suggest you shut up and get the next game."_

"_Which is?"_

"_Trivial Pursuit."_

"_With two people?"_

"_YES! NOW JUST GET IT AND THEN GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE SO I CAN CONTINUE THE STORY!"_

"_Yes, master," Tetsaiga said meekly. Something had really put him in a mood. Oh- he must know what's coming next. Tetsaiga smirked as he retrieved the game. Well then he felt much better._

_**Chapter 8: But Try To Continue**_

"Nmph." I believe that my brother was telling me no. I think he was refusing me.

"I something the matter, Inuyasha?" I asked. I tried to see if he was being painfully obvious, as he was prone to do, and yelling something at my loudly through his eyes. But he wasn't. He wouldn't meet my gaze. It was almost as if he was…ashamed.

"Is something the matter?" he shrieked. I didn't move. What was he saying? I…and why did I care? "You kissed me!"

"And I asked if something was wrong, since you suddenly pulled away," I said quietly. Why couldn't I have been given a proper, servile brother? The kind that did what you wanted when you wanted and knew his place? Why did I have the most stubborn puppy as my brother? Why was I given a brother who could make me feel…uncomfortable. Almost guilty. And I had certainly done nothing wrong. I had simply taken what was mine.

"The kiss, the kiss is the problem! You can't kiss someone you have a death wish against!" He screamed, sounding as though all the yelling he had been doing today was finally getting to him. Serves him right, damn mutt. No half-breed was allowed to act like this, was allowed to question my judgment. But it would be his right to cough up a lung. In fact, I condoned that, I looked forward to it.

"You seemed to enjoy it," I informed him dryly. Perhaps he was the confused one. One second he was kissing me back, the next he was experiencing a small panic attack. "I don't see what the problem is."

"And there, Sesshomaru, lies the problem," he yelled, running away dramatically. Where exactly it was he expected to go, I wasn't sure. It wasn't like he could leave.

But I still wanted to go after him.

"Jaken," I said, continuing to stare after Inuyasha.

"Yes, m'lord?" the toad squeaked, appearing at my side covered in blood and paint.

"Clean up this mess."

I did not dwell on my past. It was gone and it held no importance in my life now. And I had not thought about my father beyond the fact that he had denied me my inheritance in over a century. But almost as if he was trying to give me more reasons to kill him, Inuyasha had managed to stir up a few memories, and I could see my father standing in the door way, the doorway to my room, trying to explain to my about Izayoi. Trying to explain to me that he loved her, but I would still always mean the world to him. I could hear him stammering, trying to get the words out.

Inuyasha really was like him.

I remembered not really understanding what he was telling me about love. Attachments had always meant nothing to me, even then. I hadn't understood why he was trying to insist that I was the most important thing in the world to him.

I still don't.

But I did understand that he had been with a mortal woman. I think that was when I started to feel something toward him: hate.

The Western Castle was in the middle of an enormous forest. You could see trees through every window when you were along the outside, the inside windows showed you only more of the castle. My room was at the far end of the castle, on the left half of it, but I was rarely there. I couldn't remember the last time I had walked down this hallway toward it.

I wasn't interested in ruling. I couldn't deny that having all the servants wasn't at times some what helpful. But for some reason some of the servants seemed to be almost…attached…to me. I didn't encourage such behavior. But father had picked staff liked he picked mates. He had wanted people with whom he could get along. Demons like that had nothing in common with me, but they were the sort that ended up with half-breed children. The sort with no real pride.

I passed several such specimens as I made my way toward my long neglected bedroom. They glanced at my quickly as I walked by them. They would be disposed of later. I did not tolerate my servants whispering about my private life. And there were rumors of Inuyasha…I would have to find him soon as well before too many people found out the truth. He would have to be made properly mine before I was ready to let the rest of the world see him again. Those foolish ideas of his had to be taken care of, along with those bad habits. He would not run away from me again.

It was good to see that the servants had managed, at least, to keep the door clean. But if there was not a layer of dust over everything if there, then the cleaning staff would have to be replaced. No one was to go in there.

Not even I.

Not into my father's room.

And I would be able to smell in the room had been cleaned.

My sword was shaking. Tensaiga had trembled when it was near Tetsaiga and near Sounga. But this was different; it was almost like it was trying to break itself. Mildly curious I took it out of its sheath. The shaking persisted, growing even more violent until the sword ripped itself out of my hand. It continued to shake on the floor for a few moments-

Then there was a bright flash of light-

And when I could see again, the sword was gone. But a young man lay completely naked on the floor in its place.

"Well this has never happened before," I said to myself.

He was trembling, as though cold. I made no move to get him any help. First I wanted to see what I was dealing with.

He had long black hair, long as mine I believe. It was over him like a blanket, but it did not cover his face, and did not cover his ears. Demon ears.

He was startlingly thin, and his face was drawn, contorted, perhaps, in pain. He was pretty in an all too mortal looking way, everything about him except his ears screaming human. He bore no markings as far as I could tell, and did not seem to possess any strength at all.

"So who are you and how did you get into my castle?" I wondered, not really asking him. I didn't think he could hear me.

But then his ears…twitched.

And then he opened his eyes.

They were my father's eyes.

**_Author Notes: Thank you guys so much for all your reviews, and I'm sorry I didn't update like I said I would last Wednesday (looks guilty) but I got really sidetracked over vacation…and no, it's obviously not Inu-Taisho. But can anyone guess who it is? Wait…guess who it is? I suppose you all know who it is. I'm the only stupid one here. Ah well. Never mind then. But I hope you guys all enjoyed New Years Eve, in the complete opposite fashion that Sesshomaru was feeling this chapter. And I bring to you tiding of great joy: ADULT SWIM IS PLAYING NEW EPISODES OF INUYAHSA WEEKNIGHTS! Yes, we'd thought we'd never get to see the rest of the series, but cartoon network has redeemed itself! And next chapter will be really fun I think when the second figure appears. And the chapter after that (sadly) I think that the rest of the gang (Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kirara that is) will show up. (points wildly) I had stuff planned out! (drops dead of shock)_**

**InuSessyYaoiGirl: (for both chapter 7 & 8) hehe, I'm glad you found the whole situation surrounding the kiss amusing. The brothers, I'm afraid, spend a great deal of their time being confused. And the whole Shippo bit was ok then (breaths sigh of relief) all right then. I feel much better.**

**Shi no Yume: Thanks. I do like the swords, glad you do to…and now we're going to get even more of them…(grins in delight)**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer: How many of you here watch Inu-Yasha? Please say all of you, 'cause other this will be confusing. Now that we've got that cleared up, how many of you remember those funny credit things? You know, the things that "Give Credit" to the people who actually helped with the creation of Inu-Yasha? And it tell you based off the manga by Rumiko Takahashi (Turns out the YGO creator actually has the same last name)? Believe it or not, I'm not in the credits. Because I didn't create Inu-Yasha, and even more shockingly, don't own it. If I did, Sesshomaru would be in it so much more, because clearly he's the best character… Oh, and I don't own Twister, Trivial Pursuit, or Star Wars…or Operation.**_

"_I suppose it's just as well you never went to school," Tensaiga said pleasantly. "Since flunking out would have been embarrassing."_

"_Just because I don't know the name of Hearder-kingla's sister's cousin's dog, doesn't make me stupid!" Tetsaiga snarled._

"_No, that fact that you don't know who came up with the idea for Star Wars, does."_

"_No, it means I'm not a science fiction loser like someone I know."_

"_Care to repeat yourself?" Tensaiga said threateningly. _

"_I'm sorry!" Tetsaiga said, cowering, picturing himself being lowered into a boiling vat of cheese and sardines as punishment. Oh yes, he had been threatened…_

"_Good," Tensaiga said, acting serene again. "I vote we get a new game at which I can kick your ass."_

"_I vote we don't…or perhaps we do," Tetsaiga said quickly after catching his lover's violent gaze._

"_Any suggestions?"_

"_Therapy," Tetsaiga said quietly._

"_What was that? Push you into the pool of hot sauce filled with piranhas? Yes, that sounds like fun."_

"_I vote we play the quiet game," Tetsaiga volunteered hopefully._

"_Boring," Tensaiga vetoed with a grimace. "How about operation so I can practice my brain surgery before I do you?" _

"_Um…no?"_ _Tetsaiga said tentively._

"…_." Glare._

"_Um…yes?"_

"_I knew you wanted to play it too. Now go get it and then continue the story."_

"_We are done with that yet?"_

"…" _death glare._

"_Of course not, there's still so much more to tell. Silly me."_

"_Why haven't you gotten Operation yet? Move it!"_

"_Think I could get him arrested on abuse charges?" Tetsaiga wondered._

"_I heard that!"_

"_Possibly attempted murder."_

_Sounds a sharpening sword can be heard._

"_I'm getting the damn game!" Tetsaiga squeaked. "Please don't hurt me!"_

"_Then I suggest you move faster," Tensaiga said darkly. "I want to hear the next part of the story."_

"_Once upon a time-"_

"_Ha, ha."_

"_Laugher is a good sign."_

"_Don't push it."_

_**Chapter 9: Even if it Doesn't Seem Possible**_

After spending more than one hundred years away from this damn palace is was easy to forget how huge it was. I swear, there were maybe a hundred people living here tops including the servants. And then I remembered there was another large servants' quarter attached to the castle- so there was really three people at most living in the castle right now. Talk about waste.

And I wasn't lost; if that's what you were thinking. I was merely taking the long way to walk around.

The really, really long way. The one that might actually be just a cleverly designed circle to confuse people.

But I clearly knew where I was going.

At least, I knew what I was looking for. Nearly the same thing if you don't really think about it.

I was looking for my old room. There was no guarantee that the cold hearted bastard who claimed to be my brother hadn't had it blown off the castle by an angry horde of demons just to satisfy his contrariness, his childish need to control everything. But I wanted to see it again. I wanted to curl up on my old bed, clutch my old pillow, and throw darts at the picture of Sesshomaru that I knew I had put on the nightstand next to my bed, in front of the picture of my parents. Or I could set the picture on fire. Or I could use the Tetsaiga on it, chop it into smithereens. Or I could build a shrine around it and worship him like the god I know he is.

What the hell?

That's it. I was going to kill him, and then I was going to get out. Or I could get out and kill him. Or do both at the same time.

Or neither. I didn't want to hurt him, I lo-

"Fuck no," I muttered, storming angrily to God knows where. If I hit a wall, I doubted I'd notice. More likely I'd just walk through it.

I wasn't lost, but this door did look familiar. So did that one…and that one…and that one…

"Damn you, Sesshomaru!" I howled. I dropped to my knees in the middle of the hallway. My claws dug into the floorboards (considering this was a demon castle, you would think they could have made it out of more durable material). I hated my brother. He hated me. My brother kissed me. He tried to kill me.

The floor was dusty.

Carefully I retracted my hands from the floor and leaned back against the wall. All right, fine, I was lost. I had no idea where I was in the damn castle, I had no idea what Sesshomaru was planning to do with me, and quite frankly I thought I was going to have nightmares about Rin for the rest of my life. That girl had serious issues no amount of counseling could ever solve. I could have sworn as I….walked at a normal place….away that I heard her humming the funeral march as she sharpened an ax on something that looked suspiciously like Jaken's skull.

I was not going to let Sesshomaru have his way with me! I hadn't been released from the tree just to become his slave. I couldn't believe that. At the very least it must have had something to do with Naraku.

But at that moment all it felt like was my destiny was to be doom at Sesshomaru's hands.

"What do you want?" I asked quietly.

There was no reply.

From him at least, but my sword seemed to tremble in reply.

"Great," I said sarcastically, pulling out my sword. "I am going insane." I meant to put the sword back after that. Honestly. Then somehow I dropped it.

No, I would never drop anything. Certainly not my sword.

It most definitely fell out of my hand though. And it was shaking. That couldn't be normal.

I didn't let out a choked laugh and bang my head against the wall. Of course not, I remained cool and level headed, thinking through the problem rationally.

The dent in the wall had always been there.

"All right, stop shaking," I ordered the sword. "There was nothing in the owner's manual about how to get rid of the chills for your sword. Stop it!"

It didn't listen.

So I kicked it.

Now while tears did not spring to my eyes, and I did not hop up and down, frantically clutching my foot, something else odd happened: I went blind temporarily. Either that or there was a gigantic flash of light for a split second. It's hard to tell the difference sometimes.

At any rate, I had to concede my insanity at the next point in time. It can't be normal to see young, naked, male demons lying where your sword used to be, complete with short, spiky black hair, those demon ears Sesshomaru liked to lord over me, and an impressive skeleton, even if there was some normal muscle and body fat desperately missing on him.

Now there were two things I could have done in succession after seeing said demon. I could have run up and down the hallways screaming like a complete lunatic for a bit- but clearly I did not. Then I could have decided to stop doing that, and look at him for a moment.

Then poke him.

But obviously didn't.

I'm better than that.

His eyes shot open.

"Quit pokin' me," he growled. I was too stunned to deny I had. He had Sesshomaru's eyes! And, lucky me, his temperament, apparently, as well.

He stood up and looked around for a moment, frowning.

"Damn," he mumbled to himself. "He beat me. Bastard."

Perhaps when I killed Sesshomaru and got out of here, Kagome would be able to get me a session with one of those psychiatrists she was talking about a while ago.

Mental note: kissing brother causing hallucinations. Another wonderful reason to never to do again.

Not that I kissed him! It was a one sided thing, completely on his half!

"Hey," the demon said to me suddenly. "Do you have any clothes your ex-sword can borrow? This place is a little chilly to be standing around in the nude, no matter how good I look."

I did not faint.

I was far too manly for that.

**_Authors Notes: Like always, thank you all so much for your reviews! Is it becoming oddly warm for winter where anyone else is? A few chapters ago I was freezing to death (almost too literally for my taste) and it's going to be over fifty on Friday…global warming…poor, poor penguins…Anyway, I realize we don't see Sesshomaru's mysterious visitor, but sine Inuyasha's did admit to being his ex-sword, last chapter's was indeed Tensaiga. Couldn't help it, I really meant to keep a little bit of suspense until next chapter, but oh well…at least I cant think somewhat coherently, unlike Inuyasha. And I am not denting any walls, so I'm doing good. _IMPORTANT ANNOUNCMENT:** From now one I will be posting up chapters on FRIDAY because Midori-Jester has so kindly offered to spell check my chapters for me (and let's face it, it will be nice to read my chapters and go "Now I think she meant –insert word- here") So don't worry when I don't have a new chapter for you next Wednesday, it will be up next Friday! **_And back to un-related news, I have to apologize to myself for missing my random line at the bottom last chapter. (apology accepted self) and I hope that my sad little excuse for a chapter was tolerable. But since it was so awful, you now all feel compelled to review it and tell me why it was awful. Or you found parts of it hilarious and need to tell me that. Either way, you all are over come with a deep urge to review…right? _**

**_Oh, and I retract my earlier statement. They're playing new episodes only on Wednesday night (midnight) in the northeast of America. So I suppose they're playing it last Tuesday night in the rest of America, and I don't know what the tv schedules look like for any other countries…sorry about that, I got a little over excited. But did anyone see the episode last night! New theme song! It's awesome! (one of the best things about Inu-Yasha: the theme songs…except for that last one –shudders- ugh. That was bad)_**

**Shi no Yume**: -grins- glad ya liked it

**InuSessyYaoiGir**l: Yep, definitely Tensaiga in human form…Sesshomaru hasn't been in it for a while now…I personally felt it would have been funny if the dried up demons had eaten Kagome….sadly, the people who animate the show didn't agree with me…they KISS? –drools at the thought- I like that rumor…

**Sno** **Balls: Coconut & Marshmallow Covered Chocolate Cake with Creamy Filling, singing it's rendition of Broken by Seether ft. Amy Lee "Cause I'm Eaten, When Unpacked, And I don't feel right, When I'm being swallowed…"**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Disclaimer: How many of you here watch Inu-Yasha? Please say all of you, 'cause other this will be confusing. Now that we've got that cleared up, how many of you remember those funny credit things? You know, the things that "Give Credit" to the people who actually helped with the creation of Inu-Yasha? And it tell you based off the manga by Rumiko Takahashi (Turns out the YGO creator actually has the same last name)? Believe it or not, I'm not in the credits. Because I didn't create Inu-Yasha, and even more shockingly, don't own it. If I did, Sesshomaru would be in it so much more, because clearly he's the best character… Oh, and I don't own Twister, Trivial Pursuit, or Star Wars…or Operation.**_

_BUZZ._

"_It's cursed!" Tetsaiga shrieked. "You tampered with it! You've possessed it! This is your fault!"_

"_Or maybe you just suck," Tensaiga suggested, getting the last piece out with ease._

"_I didn't get one piece," Tensaiga growled. "There is no way in hell you weren't cheating."_

"_I stand corrected. Maybe you just really suck."_

"_No! I don't accept this! I am better than this! I am better than you! I am going to strike out on my own and start a colony and name it after myself and we will be the Tetsaiga Settlement and then after I have trained my army I will come and we will play again and then we shall see how much you feel inclined toward cheating!" Tetsaiga shouted in one breath._

"_If you want me to pay for you therapy, all you have to do is ask," Tensaiga said patiently._

"**_MY THERAPY!_**" Tetsaiga shrieked wildly. "**_I AM NOT THE BLATANTLY BIPOLAR ONE! I AM NOT THE ONE WHO THREATENED HIS LOVER OF OVER A FOUR HUNDRED YEARS WITH DEATH IF HE WOULND'T GET THE GAME I WANTED! THAT WAS YOU! YOU ARE THE ONE WHO NEEDS COUNSELING! I REFUSE TO LISTEN TO YOU ANYMORE! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME DO WHAT YOU WANT!_**"

_"Your first session will be on Monday, you doctors name will be Rabbiteatintaco. Now go and get a new game, perhaps you won't lose so miserably at that one," Tensaiga instructed calmly._

_"Okay."_

_"See, now do you feel better?"_

_"What you like me to get?" Tetsaiga asked dully._

_"Hm, I think I'd like to beat you at Monopoly now. I think I'll be insanely pleased at buying all the little lands on the board and then making you pay money when you land on them."_

_"Love you too," Tetsaiga muttered angrily, storming out the room._

_"And not the normal version! I want to play the Star Wars version!" Tensaiga called after him._

_"You really are a science fiction freak," Tetsaiga said none too quietly. A vein pulsed in Tensaiga's_ head.

"_Excuse me?"_

_"Maybe we should make it couple's counseling," Tetsaiga suggested, suddenly feeling much more cheerful._

_Until he caught sight of Tensaiga viciously cutting up food with an extremely long knife, a murderous glint in his eyes._

_"Or maybe not," he amended quickly._

_"Set up the board while I continue on the story," Tensaiga ordered._

_"Will do," Tetsaiga squeaked._

**Chapter 10: Which it Might Not Be**

I could kill it, I thought. Whatever it was. I was sure this was Inuyasha's fault somehow. He was the one who had brought this abomination into existence. He was the one who had tried to make some sort of ridiculous point by trying to make this miserable excuse for a creature look a bit like father.

"Se-Sesshomaru, the creature rasped pitifully. "Please?"

Please what? I said coldly. Yes, death would be the best thing to give it. Call it a mercy killing if it made you feel better.

It was staring at me. And I...

"Sesshomaru," it said again, even quieter this time.

...I could only see my father through its eyes.

"Who are you?" I demanded. This was wrong. I didn't care, this creature would die and then I would search out Inuyasha and claim him in the proper fashion with none of his hysterics and pointless theatrics. I didn't care, and I certainly didn't care for my father any more, if I ever had. This shouldn't be affecting me in the least.

But it still was, and I yearned to know what was going on. If it was mymistake that was causing this, then Inuyasha would die as well.

The creature continued to stare at me, not blinking, not answering my question. Its shuddering had begun to subside and its contorted face loosened.

"Who are you?" I questioned it again, trying in what might have been a futile attempt to hold in my temper. Perhaps strangling it a bit wouldprompt its answer.

It was still looking at me.

I've seen mortals blushing, and I knew that Inuyasha was more than prone to getting himself into uncomfortable situations, but I also knew I was above that. I was a demon lord, I was not a petty human. Yet-

"Who are you?" I almost yelled, feeling my frustration rise. There was a pause. Then-

It smiled at me.

I ran my fingers along the top of my remaining sword. So tempting.

"You know who I am," it said softly.

It had to be joking. That wasn't possible. I would have known if it was.

"Tensaiga?" I said tentively. Its smile broadened for a moment, then it was gone.

"My lord! My lord! My lord!" Jaken squawked, a pike poking through his head, colorful decorations hanging off it and a big red ball on his nose. There seemed to be some kind of music playing, some annoying thing attempting to sing, "Pop goes the weasel. Pop goes the weasel," over and over.

Now he definitely had a death sentence.

"What is it, Jaken?" I asked coolly, stepping in front of the new creature. For some reason I felt compelled to hide him from my servant.

"The half-breeds friends have just crossed the borders into our land! They're heading toward the castle!" Jaken screeched, sounding worried. That was funny. It was almost like he thought they could harm me.

"Very well. I shall go and take care of them. Jaken, go and distract them for a while. I have something to take care of first."

"What-"

I glared.

"Right away m'lord." At least he could do something right.

I turned and face it again. It stood up, appearing to have made a miraculous recovery.

"Next time he can become a demon first," it muttered to itself. It looked at me again. "Do you have any clothes I could borrow"

I'm above petty human flaws, but I admit, I might have been what they call speechless at that moment.

"Well," it prompted. "Do you?"

"Only if you tell me who you are," I said evenly. It sighed, reminding me for a moment of my little brother. Perhaps they were starting a theater group without telling me.

Inuyasha wasn't allowed to do anything without telling me.

I had to focus.

"You know who I am," it insisted. "Now, clothes!"

"I want to hear you say it." I could be just as stubborn as any strange demon who appeared in front of my completely naked.

"Fine," it grumbled. "I'm Tensaiga, happy?"

"Not really, no," I said quietly. And I felt as though I had lost something important to me. But surely I wasn't upset over losing my sword, the waste of a sword, the one father had disgraced me with. I couldn't miss it.

"Hey, your sword went all demon on you too!" Inuyasha exclaimed from behind me.

Perhaps he was not the only one who needed to train their senses a little more.

_**Author Notes: Thank you for all the reviews! Hope anyone who was busy with midterms this week has successfully survived. You know, if this wasn't a Sesshomaru/Inuyasha, I'd almost be tempted to turn it into a Sesshomaru/Tensaiga and Inuyasha/Tetsaiga. I think I'll make that my next project after I finish this story, and after I write my Benvolio/Mercutio Romeo & Juliet fanfic (school has inspired me quite as much). Anyway…but I'm not the only one getting side-tracked and somewhat off-center, Sesshomaru is too! –points- It's his fault! And now next chapter we're probably going to have to deal with Kagome and the rest…though knowing me I could probably post pone that happening for another three or four chapters…but I'll try not too. So now we have a big show down to look forward too –looks very happy- I like having things planned out. This is good. Hm, and I suspect a big revelation will be coming up in a couple chapters as well. –grins- well this is going to be fun…**_

**InuSessyYaoiGirl: **Thanks! Well, Inuyasha has such a delicate temperament, he couldn't handle the stress…hehe…Um, when I say spiky closer to Hiei than freaky teenagers, but closest, I think, to maybe teenage Gohan from Dragonball Z when he was suffering his Sayiaman faze…I didn't really the song, Teasing Kiss, very much, actually…but Come is really good, except your right that the music video stinks. Not one picture of Sesshomaru, NOT ONE! -coughs- Well at least it sounds like you have fun vocal lessons…

**And introducing the random tree, performing it's rendition of the Macarena. **


	12. Chapter 12

_**Disclaimer: How many of you here watch Inu-Yasha? Please say all of you, 'cause other this will be confusing. Now that we've got that cleared up, how many of you remember those funny credit things? You know, the things that "Give Credit" to the people who actually helped with the creation of Inu-Yasha? And it tell you based off the manga by Rumiko Takahashi (Turns out the YGO creator actually has the same last name)? Believe it or not, I'm not in the credits. Because I didn't create Inu-Yasha, and even more shockingly, don't own it. If I did, Sesshomaru would be in it so much more, because clearly he's the best character… Oh, and I don't own Twister, Trivial Pursuit, or Star Wars…or Operation.**_

"_You must use the force!" Tensaiga shrieked frantically. _

_  
"And you must get counseling," Tetsaiga muttered. _

_  
"Darth Maul is coming! Darth Vader is coming!" he paused. "I heard you." _

_  
"…" _

_  
"Dum dum dum dum dum dum dum dum dum," Tensaiga hummed the Imperial March. _

_  
"What? Why? How did you end up with all the money!" Tetsaiga demanded. Tensaiga looked down. _

_  
"Hey, I won!" _

_  
"…" _

_  
"I believe I can fly," Tensaiga sang, jumping up on top of the Monopoly board and attempting to dance. Key word: attempting._

_  
"Well at least I'll never have to play-" _

_  
"Lose," Tensaiga interjected. _

_  
"Play," Tetsaiga continued, glaring. "That game again." _

_  
"What? Of course you will, I love this game!" Tensaiga looked down. "My precious game! Who has done this to you? All your pieces torn and money ripped? What sick person would do this?" _

_  
"You maybe?" Tetsaiga suggested quietly. _

_  
"You! Of course! How could you?" Tensaiga screamed at his lover. "Were you jealous of it? Did you know I loved it more than you so you had to kill it?" _

_  
"Yes," Tetsaiga said dryly. "That's what happened." _

_  
"I knew it!" Tensaiga yelled, jumping off the board. "Now you will pay the ultimate price!" _

_  
"But I'm too young to die!" Tetsaiga wailed. Why couldn't he remember Tensaiag was mentally unstable? Why! _

_  
"I said the ultimate penalty!" Tetsaiga gasped. _

_  
"No more sex!" _

_  
"Worse." Tetsaiga trembled. _

_  
"What's worse?" _

_  
"On top of continuing the story, you are going to…dum dum dum…" _

_  
"What? What are you going to do to me?" Tetsaiga demanded fearfully. _

_  
"I am going to stick you in a room with Rin and Jaken's great, great, great, great, great granddaughter." _

_  
"You wouldn't," Tetsaiga gasped. _

_  
"I would. And she will be fully armed with paint and pointy objects." _

_  
"Can't I just apologize?" _

_  
"It's too late for that!" Tensaiga yelled wildly. _

_  
"Why? Please! There must be something I can do! Anything but that," Tetsaiga begged pitifully. _

_  
"Well…how about another game?" _

_  
"Anything you want!" _

_  
"Trouble." _

_  
"Is that symbolic?" Tetsaiga joked. _

_  
"Is that death wish?" _

_  
"Right. No more jokes." _

_  
"Good idea."_

**Chapter 11: The Beginning of Something**

Being of a very masculine disposition (being a man, after all) I obviously would never do such a feminine thing as faint. So obviously I did not come to only to find a seemingly gigantic face right about me.

"Hel-lo-o?" the face said. "Awake yet? I'm bored and I can't go anywhere 'til ya wake up. He'd never forgive me if I just left you lying here. Mind you, it was tempting because I'm still sitting her utterly naked and working against a short attention span."

Now while I would never let out a high pitched shriek and scramble frantically away only to find myself pressed against and the wall just find myself trapped- and certainly would never be overcome with an overwhelming sense of panic at remembering having just witnessed my sword become, well, slightly less sword-like, it is entirely possible I might experience a very small, miniscule, almost non-existent moment of confusion.

"Are you done screaming?" Tetsaiga snapped, standing up and glaring at me. I blinked, determinedly keeping my eyes up, focused on his face because there was certainly nothing at my actual eye level that interested me. Not that anything there caused my discomfort, because I was far too mature for that, but still, nothing interesting.

"Have you suddenly gone deaf? It's polite to answer you know. And why are you still on the floor? Get up! Have some pride, man!"

He had to die.

It didn't matter if I was slightly confused at what he was doing here, existing in a way that he wasn't supposed to. Didn't matter if he was my ex-sword –not that I had been attached to my sword, I didn't care about the old man's fang- and it didn't matter if he appeared to be defenseless. Morals or not, he was going to be very, very dead.

'_Have some pride?'_

Oh yes, he was going to regret that.

"Shut the hell up!" I snarled, standing. Not because he told me too. I stood 'cause I wanted to.

I didn't take orders from anybody.

"Fine," Tetsaiga agreed, shrugging a little.

I did _not_ fall down out of shock.

I am a very controlled person. My emotions never get the best of me.

"You really like this floor, don't you?" he smirked at me, that smug bastard. He was just like…

…like Sesshomaru!

Sesshomaru.

That bastard! This was his fault! I don't know what he was trying to pull, but if he thought using some kind of freaky demon lord power to mess with my sword was going to make me forget that abomination, that horrible intrusion of my personal space, that damn kiss, he was going to find out how wrong he was.

"Come on," I growled. "We're going to find my damn brother."

"Finally, we get something done," he said under his breath. But not quietly enough that I couldn't hear him. I glared. He smirked in reply.

I'd kill him later.

There were more arrogant, self-centered, tyrannical, over-bearing, prejudiced, mean-spirited fish to fry.

I had a brilliant strategy with full color diagrams, pointy arrows and useless charts with which to find my brother, and as I stalked angrily down the hallway I was not so overcome with the desire to chop Sesshomaru into itty bitty pieces that I forgot my plan .It was skill, not luck that allowed me to run into him a few hallways over.

Er, not run into him. What I meant to say was expertly tracked him to that location.

Then I saw it. And I couldn't help myself.

"Hey, your sword went all demon on you too!"

I couldn't believe I said something so stupid. Just because his sword had become a demon as well was no reason for me to say something so obvious out loud.

Wait- his sword had become a demon too.

Damn. There went my only suspect.

"Inu-" Sesshomaru began to say.

"Tensaiga!" Tetsaiga exclaimed. "You look good. I am impressed, of course, I look better, but hey, few can be as handsome as me."

"Don't start," Tensaiga said, rolling his eyes. I believe they continued on, trading pathetic insults and retorts like that for quite some time, but after the first two my ears revolted and turned off. It seemed to be the safest course of action.

Sesshomaru stood there, not really watching them, but not longer looking at my either.

I probably could have killed him then. He looked…lost.

I don't get scared, as a rule. But I think just that once, looking at him, something scared the hell out of me.

"Sesshomaru," I heard myself say. Again the talking when I didn't mean to. Clearly I had even more problems then I had realized. The therapy was probably going to cost me my life savings, Sesshomaru's life savings, and possibly everyone else I knew as well. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine, Inuyasha," he said quietly. Not coolly, not smugly, just quietly.

The two ex-swords were staring.

"What the hell happened to you two? Why did you turn into demons, anyway?" I raged at them. It was their fault, somehow, that Sesshomaru had looked like that. They had better have a damn good explanation, because throwing my world off balance like that had better not have just been a joke.

Or not only would they die, they would be subjected to the worst torture I could imagine first.

Oh yes, I would lock them in a room with Shippo, Jaken and Rin all that once.

They would regret ruining my concept of the world.

"Isn't it obvious?" Tensaiga said, looking at my like I was an idiot.

And why was it both of them had such a low opinion of me? I can understand Sesshomaru's lousy attitude rubbing off on his sword, but Tetsaiga was even worse?

I knew father always liked Sesshomaru better.

"Because you two needed our help," he finished. "You needed our help very badly."

"And so now we're going to give it to you," Tetsaiga said gleefully, a wicked glint in his eyes.

Forget what I said earlier. I was terrified.

_**Author Notes: Thank you for all the reviews! –bangs head against the computer after re-reading the last chapter she posted- How did I manage to stick words together? I hate e-mail sometimes…I think that report cards, on a whole, are a horrible, degrading experience for people. We should all go to nice those nice schools who don't believe in grades. If the Tensaiga/Tetsaiga bit at the beginning was a little too random today, even for me, I'm blaming grades. In much a similar fashion to which Sesshomaru and Inuyasha tried to blame each other for what happened with the swords. And both of them were kind of right! Look- they are semi-intelligent! –applauds quietly- And next chapter I suppose the swords will be explained even more. A daunting task…let's cross our fingers that any explanation I provide does not leave you all will the swirls for eyes that anime character get when they're confused. Hehe…but since you're all clearly on the same wavelength as me and in a random mood you clearly appreciated this chapter and wanted to review. Really, you do.**_

**InuSessyYaoiGirl**: Well Sesshomaru is experiencing some…technical…difficulties….hehe…but I imagine when they finally do sort out their feelings…eventually….he'll be even better than he was before. And I'd love to check out your account, but what is it on? Would you e-mail me link?

**We are innocent….until we're alone with our computers….**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Disclaimer: How many of you here watch Inu-Yasha? Please say all of you, 'cause other this will be confusing. Now that we've got that cleared up, how many of you remember those funny credit things? You know, the things that "Give Credit" to the people who actually helped with the creation of Inu-Yasha? And it tell you based off the manga by Rumiko Takahashi (Turns out the YGO creator actually has the same last name)? Believe it or not, I'm not in the credits. Because I didn't create Inu-Yasha, and even more shockingly, don't own it. If I did, Sesshomaru would be in it so much more, because clearly he's the best character… Oh, and I don't own Twister, Trivial Pursuit, or Star Wars…or Operation.**_

"_I have nothing but disdain for someone who cannot answer the question, 'What Shakespearian tragedy ends with the line: For never was a tale of such woe, then this of Juliet and her Romeo.'" Tensaiga said, shaking his head sadly. _

_  
"Since we're playing Trouble, I don't see how that is relevant in the least," Tetsaiga said dryly. _

_  
"Oh but it's very important! After all, since you couldn't answer that question while we played Trivial Pursuit-" _

_  
"We played Trivial Pursuit?" _

_  
"Poor dear, now you're even blocking out the bad memories of defeat. We really have to get you counseling," Tensaiga clucked sorrowfully._

_  
"I DO NOT NEED COUNSELING!" Tetsaiga shouted. _

_  
"But as I was saying," Tensaiga continued, happily ignoring the last outburst. "Because you couldn't answer that question, the Trouble game refuses to help you. You will never role the number you need. You will never get anything higher than a one, unless of course that would help you, in which case it doesn't give you a number at all-" _

_  
"How! How could I role a zero!" Tetsaiga howled. "There's no zero on the dice!" _

_  
"See- you're cursed! It's your own fault for disgracing the literature! The board game will not forgive!" Tensaiga shrieked insanely. _

_  
"No! What can I do to receive forgiveness O great game board!" Tetsaiga screamed wildly, falling to his knees. "Please! Tell me what sacrifice will appease you!" _

_  
"You must collect the fur of twelve fishes from the __Antarctica_ _Ocean!" Tensaiga said in a loud booming voice- pretending to be the spirit of the board game. _

_  
"Yes oh great master!" Tetsaiga agreed, bowing in thanks, ignoring the fact that it would be terribly difficult to find a furred fish in an ocean that doesn't exist. _

_  
"Now go before I decide an even more completely, utterly, undeniably, irrefutably impossible task for you to do!" _

_  
"Right away my master!" _

_  
There was the sound of scurrying ex-swords to an ocean that doesn't exist. _

_  
"Wait!" Tensaiga boomed loudly. "We do not approve of this punishment any longer!" _

_  
"But why O great game board!" Tetsaiga said, reappearing suddenly. "I must find some way to appease you!" _

_  
"I refuse to be appeased!" the game board, aka Tensaiga, yelled. "BUT!" _

_  
"BUT! What great master?" Tetsaiga pleaded, close to a mental breakdown. _

_  
Well, a bigger one anyway._

_  
"You cannot go, you must listen to the continuation of the story!" _

_  
"But appeasing your vengeful spirit is so much more important!" _

_  
"Fine, fine, I am appeased. Now go get a new game. How about…Yahtzee?" Tensaiga suggested. _

_  
"Works for me," Tetsaiga said, shrugging. _

_  
"All right then, Yahtzee it is. Go get it my slave."_

_  
"I am NOT your slave!" Tetsaiga said in outrage_

_  
"YOU HAVE ANGERED THE SPIRIT OF THE GAME BOARD!" Tensaiga roared. _

_  
"No! Please! You said you were appeased…oh." _

_  
"Would you prefer I not mention this to anyone?" _

_  
"Yes please!" Tetsaiga squeaked. Not that he was blushing or anything, because he certainly hadn't believed his lover was the spirit of the game board. _

_  
"Now go get the game like a good idiot. Then I'll continue on with the story." _

_  
"…" _

**Chapter 12: But Waiting to See is Hard**

He wasn't alone. And there seemed to be an epidemic of nudity going around. And something looked wrong about him. He looked almost lopsided. I couldn't figure out-

Oh. His sword was missing.

His sword was missing! My eyes strayed to the demon beside him. At least, I thought tiredly, I wasn't the only one having weapon malfunctions.

"Inu-" I began to say. He was going to explain what he had done. Then he was going to undo it. I didn't expect any resistance to that idea, after all, it appeared whatever he had done had back-fired. I highly doubted he had wanted to mess up his sword as well.

"Tensaiga!" the demon beside Inuyasha exclaimed, interrupting rudely. I had a slight feeling that if something wasn't done to turn him back into a sword, I would have to kill him. Painfully. It seemed like he would have an infinite amount of annoyingness. One could only hope I was wrong. "You look good. I am impressed; of course, I look better, but hey, few can be as handsome as me."

I wasn't.

"Don't start," the thing beside me said, looking just as exasperated as I was preparing to feel. I couldn't call it Tensaiga. It couldn't stay a demon long. Calling it by a name would be to much like accepting that it would not longer be my sword.

For some reason, that idea bothered me.

In the background I could hear the sound of annoying things attempting as best they could to out annoy one another. It was also possible that I heard, even more faintly, the sound of a little green toad being bounced down the stairs with a ball, landing on cleverly placed tacks on each stair until reaching the bottom where a gigantic pool of hungry, rabid dogs awaited it. Then, I could have heard a pained cry and the sound of a little girl cackling madly as she dumped molasses and rice into the pit with the toad and dogs.

But I could have been wrong about that.

I was at a loss. I wasn't sure what to do next to resolve this little problem.

I didn't like it.

This could never happen again.

"Sesshomaru," I heard Inuyasha said timidly. Were you afraid of me, little brother? Were you perhaps learning to submit, to find your place?

"Are you all right?"

Or perhaps you were simply out to test your sheer stupidity against the newly demonized swords.

"I'm fine, Inuyasha," I said. I wanted to be sharp when I answered. I wanted to be cold, cruel. But my attempts fell flat.

This was wrong.

The two ex-swords were staring.

Both of them could die.

"What the hell happened to you two? Why did you turn into demons, anyway?" Inuyasha demanded of them. I only regret he beat me to the question. And that he always manages to phrase things in the simplest way he can.

He would be receiving lessons on that later, I noted. He would have to become more fitted to his class if he was to survive.

"Isn't it obvious?" it asked condescendingly, obviously scorning my Inuyasha.

No one talked down to my Inuyasha but me. He was only second to me.

"Because you two needed our help," it finished up, seeming to be very pleased with itself. "You needed our help very badly."

"And so now we're going to give it to you," the other demon, the more annoying one, said gleefully, a wicked glint in his eyes.

"Exactly what help did we require?" I inquired coolly. Perhaps I did not understand what was going on, but I was not at the mercy of any sword, much   
less one that used to be a useless fang of my father and the one that would not recognize me as its rightful master.

"See that right there, that's part of the problem," the annoying one pointed out cheerfully. I could always rip his tongue out... "You're both such idiots, and all the idiots around you continue to let your idiocy grow and then they inflate your egos; well, it's a whole circle of idiocy that has to be stopped."

"It was decided that watching you two bang around against figurative walls too painful to watch anymore, so your father has turned us both into demons to finally either kill both of you and rid the world of your stupidity, or," it paused, trying to be dramatic. I was trying not to strangle it. "Or manage to convince you two to get together. On the bright side, you seem to be somewhat floundering in the right direction toward the latter."

"Father...demons...turned...together?" Inuyasha struggled to spit out comprehendible words. Poor puppy, he was so confused.

"Well, as your father's fangs, he's always controlled us," it said, looking depressed. I couldn't understand why. "And, to put it simply for all the idiots in the room, as demonic fangs...there was always a certain magical quality we possessed. So, he simply tapped into it from whatever the hell he is now, and voila. Instant ex-swords."

"Together?" Inuyasha squeaked again.

"Or dead," it said, nodding. "But he'd really rather you be together."

Perhaps I could make use out of these two after all.

_**Author Notes: Thanks to all of my reviewers! It's now February…which means (oh happy thoughts) that February vacation is just around the corner. So is Valentine's day, but I don't really have an opinion on that holiday….though -grins- CANDY! –coughs quietly- anyway, I've now managed to insert their father into the story. Hmm…maybe I'll have him pull a end of the third movie and appear to them as a ghost like thing…'cept this time they'd actually talk. Moving on, I realize my author notes are some what random today (much like the entire swords bit this time around) but it's raining. It's Friday. I haven't slept for more than six hours in a week when to function well I honestly need twelve, so I apologize if the chapter (any part of it) wasn't up to par. But look at it this way, now we have to fully insane ex-swords out to bring Sesshomaru and Inuyasha together. So let's face it- the brothers are doomed. And with Kagome and co. lurking just beyond the forest and Jaken currently a walking pin cushion, the possibility for drama is increasing –insert dramatic exist music- So while I wander off, succumb to the deep desire within your heart to review.**_

**InuSessyYaoiGirl: ** I have this amusing mental image of them really old and both really deaf, and each one yelling at the other "Where'd you put my hearing aid?" hehe…sorry, a lot of time on my hands…and I'm going to try and find you on the website, but first I have to register…-sounds of insane laughter and dark, violent murmurings can be heard- No! No! No! I send said! What do you mean I didn't follow the directions? DAMN YOU COMPUTER! –grins- but I promise to sign your guest book eventually…

**Unfortunately, due to severe weather conditions, the saints will not be doing any marching. Thank you, and good night.**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Disclaimer: How many of you here watch Inu-Yasha? Please say all of you, 'cause other this will be confusing. Now that we've got that cleared up, how many of you remember those funny credit things? You know, the things that "Give Credit" to the people who actually helped with the creation of Inu-Yasha? And it tell you based off the manga by Rumiko Takahashi (Turns out the YGO creator actually has the same last name)? Believe it or not, I'm not in the credits. Because I didn't create Inu-Yasha, and even more shockingly, don't own it. If I did, Sesshomaru would be in it so much more, because clearly he's the best character… Oh, and I don't own Twister, Trivial Pursuit, or Star Wars…or Operation.**_

"_I think it's time that we call a truce," Tetsaiga said, breathing heavily._

"_Why would we do that?" Tensaiga asked, looking slightly flushed._

"_Because I am, and I think you are too no matter how much you wish to deny it, tired," Tetsaiga said. "I think it's time we simply sit back and relax for a while."_

"_Well if you wouldn't shake and throw the dice so hard you would be so tired," Tensaiga snapped. "And there would probably be less holes in the box. And table. And ground below the table."_

"_Please, you're throwing just as hard as I am."_

"_And yet I'm winning."_

"_How hard you throw has nothing to do with how well you roll," Tetsaiga barked._

"_You're right; it has to do with skill. Since you have none, it only makes sense that you'd be loosing horribly," Tensaiga said, smirking._

"…_oh fuck you," Tetsaiga said after a moment. _

"_Later, first I think I should win this game. One more roll and I have it."_

"_Then after this game a truce? Perhaps some sleep?" Tetsaiga said hopefully. "It's after midnight_ _after all…I can only loose for so long."_

"_You can loose as long as I care to win," Tensaiga corrected. "And I suppose we can stop playing games after this, but I'm afraid we won't be getting any sleep."_

"_Really?"_ _Tetsaiga said, grinning. "Well then, pray tell what will we be doing?"_

"_I suspect we'll still be telling the story," Tensaiga said off-handedly._

"_WHAT!"_

"_Didn't you notice? We're stuck in some warped little dimension, and until we finish the story, we aren't getting out," Tensaiga informed him._

"_I can't take the insults-"_

"_No you can't."_

"_I can even take the tricks, the mocking, and the you pretending to be the game board god-"_

"_You took that especially badly."_

"_But I refuse to take some lame ass joke about us being stuck in some freakish dimension just so you can full-fill your sick need to relive the past!" Tetsaiga yelled._

"_All right, but don't say I didn't warn you," Tensaiga said with a shrug as Tetsaiga ran toward the door and frantically tugged it open._

"_Fuck."_

"_I told you."_

"_There's nothing out there."_

"_Well no, there is an exceedingly large amount of black."_

"_THERE IS NOTHING OUT THERE! WHERE ARE WE!"_

"_That's a good question," Tensaiga said thoughtfully. "Huh."_

"_HUH! WE ARE LITERALLY NOWHERE AND ALL YOU CAN SAY IS HUH? WHY ARE YOU PANICKING! WHY AREN'T YOU USING THAT ABNORMALLY LARGE BRAIN OF YOURS TO FIGURE A WAY_ _OUT OF HERE! I REFUSE TO DIE HERE! I REFUSE TO STAY HERE! WHOEVER PUT ME HERE, YOU CAN'T KEEP ME CAPTIVE! I AM ESCAPING! WATCH ME AS I ESCAPE!" Tetsaiga shrieked hysterically._

"_I wouldn't-" Tensaiga began as Tetsaiga started out in mad dash into the abyss outside the door._

"_SEE I'M ESCAP- AAAAAAHHHHHH!"_

"_I warned you," Tensaiga said as Tetsaiga was repelled back onto the Yahtzee box._

"_That must be cheating," Tetsaiga moaned._

"_Hey, look, I won," Tensaiga remarked as he tallied up the scores._

"_WHAT DO WE DO!" Tetsaiga screamed as he hopped back up._

"_I already told you, moron."_

"_WHAT DO WE DO!"_

"_We finish the story."_

"_WHAT DO WE DO!"_

"_Sit DOWN!" Tensaiga roared. _

_Tetsaiga blinked._

_He sat._

"_Good, now I am going to continue the story as you put away the Yahtzee game. Then you are going to sit here quietly and listen until it is your turn to speak."_

"_But-"_

"_Sit here QUIETELY as I speak," Tensaiga said, his eyes gleaming red for a moment. _

"_Yes, sir."_

"_Good, now anyway…"_

**Chapter 13: As is Swallowing Certain Truths**

There was a fine line between sanity and, well, insanity. I wasn't sure whether I was blind, or the line had been entirely erased by these two ex-swords. But at any rate, I was well past the sanity part. Hell, I was probably beyond the insanity part and floating happily in utter chaos.

"Exactly what help did we require?" Sesshomaru asked. At least something was going right. He, at least, seemed to back to normal. What had happened to him before...well, when the world decided to right its axis, you don't ask why it did, you just accepted the fact with a smile.

And just for the record, I wasn't disappointed that he didn't confine in me what had been bothering him. It didn't faze me in the least that he had completely blown me off with that stupid, "I'm fine," reply of his. Oh no, it didn't bother me. I couldn't care less.

Bastard.

"See that right there, that's part of the problem," Tetsaiga said. I bet Sesshomaru was standing there, thinking how much alike we were.

Not that I thought we were alike at all. No, I wasn't that forward. I wasn't that annoying. I was far better than my ex-sword.

I have no idea where he got such blunt tendencies.

"You're both such idiots, and all the idiots around you continue to let your idiocy grow and then they inflate your egos; well, it's a whole circle of idiocy that has to be stopped."

"It was decided that watching you two bang around against figurative walls too painful to watch anymore, so your father has turned us both into demons to finally either kill both of you and rid the world of your stupidity, or**--**" Tensaiga continued. One could only hope that this finishing each other's thoughts was a phase. Otherwise dead would not even cover what would happen to them.

Wait. What were they saying?

"--Or manage to convince you two to get together. On the bright side, you seem  
to be somewhat floundering in the right direction toward the latter."

"Father...demons...turned...together?" I choked out. What the hell were they talking about? Me and Sesshomaru- together? Like mates? Like in love, eternally bonded? Father demanded that we be? What the fuck was going on?

They were nuts. They had to be. No father could want that.

Like hell I was going to get together with that stuck up, arrogant, pig-headed, snobbish, leaning heavily toward racist, brother of mine.

I wasn't even sure half the time if I was going to accept him as my brother! There was no way...

"Well, as your father's fangs, he's always controlled us," Tensaiga said, almost tearing up. "And, to put it simply for all the idiots in the room, as demonic fangs...there was always a certain magical quality we possessed. So, he simply tapped into it from whatever the hell he is now, and voila. Instant ex-swords."

"Together?" I said calmly, controlling my emotions and certainly, certainly not squeaking. Oh no. Not squeaking.

But what the hell did he mean together?

"Or dead," Tensaiga said, nodding. "But he'd really rather you be together."

"Dead?" I repeated.

Together...or dead?

Together!

Dead!

"Do you really think you could kill me?" Sesshomaru said, smirking a little. Well at least someone found this amusing.

"Yes," Tetsaiga said honestly, smirking back.

Now I don't hallucinate, but for a moment when Sesshomaru's eyes flashed red, I could have sworn that Tensaiga's did too.

"Therapy," I muttered to myself. "Long, long hours of private therapy."

"Huh, like a weak fang as yourself could harm me," Sesshomaru scoffed. I'm not a big expert on ex-sword physiology, but generally speakingI think we can assume when claws emerge, eyes turn red, and fangs are shown, it is a bad sign.

Not that Sesshomaru seemed fazed.  
_  
Together!_

Not that I was having a difficult time comprehending what was going on. No, it was all perfectly clear to me.

_Together!_

"Are you challenging me?" Sesshomaru said coolly, not moving an inch. He was such an idiot! Why would you challenge an ex-sword that was so obviously out for blood and would probably kill him-

Woah, woah, wait.

I don't care if Sesshomaru dies.

Fight away.

"Inuyasha!" came a sudden, piercing, horribly familiar voice that sent chills down my spine.

Kagome...

She was here!

"Inuyasha!" came the shouts of the rest of the gang. I stood, frozen to the spot. How? How had they found me? Why were they here? To get me?

Why didn't I want them to come and get me?

"I can save myself," I growled quietly. To whom I was speaking, I don't know. But since no one looked at me or replied, I suppose it doesn't matter.

"Jaken," Sesshomaru said, his eyes narrowing.

At that moment, I don't think I had ever been so glad to not be the poor, ugly green toad creature.

Even compared to that time I thought I saw Rin dressing him up as a princess, with complete makeup, tying him onto the back of a rabid demon, and then sending the rabid demon off into nearby colony of cannibalistic demons with a small sign attached to his head that read "Tastes Good With Jam."

**_Author Notes: Thank you for all of the reviews. Even number 120, which kindly told me (and I quote) "That sucks." -hunts down moron and kills it painfully- -coughs quietly- Anyway…-gasp of delight- next week the episode "The Woman Who Loved Sesshomaru Part I" is going to be on (in America)! –jumps up and down happily- Kiss crummy filler episodes goodbye and welcome back the best character, whom they have stupidly omitted for weeks. And hey, after the episode I may have a new character I can incorporate into the story later just to make Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's lives more difficult. Because obviously with Kagome and co. having shown up, things aren't difficult enough already…but hey. Since the next time I update it will be after Valentines Day, I wish you all a happy one this time (even you hate the holiday with a violent passion, to which I can sympathize…) And I hope everyone else is a little warmer than me right now, because today, I believe is actually the coldest day we've had all winter. Tomorrow should be the biggest snow storm. –sighs- What a waste… And now having heard that, you all wish to review. Even if you're only over come with a need to state your opinion on Valentine's Day and/or winter, still- you feel you must review. _**

**InuSessyYaoiGirl: **Are the swords strong enough to kill them? Yes. I think next chapter you'll find out what I mean, but if not, that chapter after that. Glad you enjoyed the last chapter…and I signed your guest book like I promised! –grins-

**ANONYMOSPERSONULIKETOGIVEFS... **: Thank you, so do you.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Disclaimer: How many of you here watch Inu-Yasha? Please say all of you, 'cause other this will be confusing. Now that we've got that cleared up, how many of you remember those funny credit things? You know, the things that "Give Credit" to the people who actually helped with the creation of Inu-Yasha? And it tell you based off the manga by Rumiko Takahashi (Turns out the YGO creator actually has the same last name)? Believe it or not, I'm not in the credits. Because I didn't create Inu-Yasha, and even more shockingly, don't own it. If I did, Sesshomaru would be in it so much more, because clearly he's the best character… Oh, and I don't own Twister, Trivial Pursuit, or Star Wars…or Operation.**_

"_How much is that doggy in the window? I do hope that doggy's for sale," Tetsaiga hummed._

"_Are you trying to use irony?" Tensaiga asked, cracking his knuckles._

"_Irony?"_

"…_I'll take that as a no."_

"_This is boring," Tetsaiga declared. _

"_What is boring?"_

"_This telling the story thing._ _We need to do something. We need a break," Tetsaiga said decisively. _

"_I could win more board games," Tensaiga suggested. "That's always fun."_

"_Come on, we can do better than that! I am the great Tetsaiga! I refuse to reduce my activities to board games and pointless story telling!"_

"_Hey, look, a phone book!" Tensaiga exclaimed._

"_I highly doubt that in an alternate dimension we get phone service-"_

"_Hello? Yes, I'd like to order a couple pizzas with everything on them. I'm in the alternate universe of utter darkness. Half an hour? Sounds good. Thank you, bye."_

"_I could be wrong, however."_

"_How about we watch some television?"_

"_There is not television-"_

_A television magically appears._

"_There is no cable or satellite-"_

"_So no one told you life was gonna be this way…"_

_Static._

_A well appears._

"_We're all going to die!" Tetsaiga screamed. "Run for you lives!"_

_Static._

"_You're job's a joke, you're broke, your love life's D.O.A."_

"_We're all going to die!" Tetsaiga screamed again. "Let me out first!"_

"_Perhaps no television, then," Tensaiga said dryly._

_Television magically disappears._

"_This place is haunted!" Tetsaiga shouted. _

"_Do you see dead people?" Tensaiga asked seriously. Seriously mocking his lover. _

"_No! Worse!" Tetsaiga sobbed. "I see dust bunnies!"_

"_Perhaps we'll just spend a little while looking up therapists in the phone book."_

**Chapter 14: However, Back-story's a Bitch**

_-Present-_

"Shippo," Inuyasha interrupted suddenly. "I was wondering..." 

"What?" I asked suspiciously. Did they want me to add full color illustrations now?

Wow, I had gotten bitter.

"What, Inuyasha, do you not want me to tell the next part?" Sesshomaru questioned, smiling softly at his mate.

I suppose the only bright side about agreeing to write down their story, is that I know it has a happy ending. For the most part anyway.

"Of course, but I was thinking-"

"Perhaps Shippo should take this opportunity to run?" Sesshomaru interjected teasingly.

"Ha, ha," Inuyasha said, glaring half-heartedly. "I was thinking that Shippo could tell about what he and the rest of them had been up to while we had been slowly going insane."

"Slowly went insane? We started off insane," Sesshomaru pointed out. 

"Not the point! Don't you think that would be a good idea?" Inuyasha said cheerfully.

"Well-" 

"See, you should do it Shippo." I had a feeling I was facing and 'or else' situation.

"Um, okay," I agreed feebly.

I knew I should have left while I had the chance.

_-Back to the morning the story began-_

Inuyasha had disappeared sometime last night. I admit, I was worried. After all, who knew where he could have gotten off to without my supervision? The other were debating whether or not we should stay at the camp and wait to see if he came back.

"This is my fault," Kagome choked out. "If he's in trouble-" 

"I'm sure he's fine," Sango said comfortingly. But I didn't miss the look she gave Miroku.

"Let's stay here for a time to see if Inuyasha comes back," Miroku offered. "I'm sure it's only a matter of time. He probably just needs to get hungry enough."

"No!" Kagome shouted. "Inuyasha wouldn't just wander off and not come back! Last night was the new moon, remember? What if he came across some demon and it killed him?"

"Kagome, you must have more faith in him. I'm sure it's like Miroku said and he's just being stubborn," Sango insisted. Kagome always got so hysterical whenever Inuyasha had a hair out of place. It was obvious she loved him, so I don't know why she was so mean to him sometimes. I think I heard her say something to Sango a while ago about it just being she couldn't handle being so worried about Inuyasha all the time, but I don't know why that made her sit him all the time.

"We have to go look for him!" Kagome snapped. "And if you aren't going to help me then I'm going to do it myself." 

Kagome was always so dramatic, running off, getting kidnapped. It got rather tiring at times. I could almost understand why Inuyasha would run off.

"Kagome, wait for us!" Miroku called after here. She didn't listen, not that that was surprising.

Miroku turned to me. He was going to give me an important mission, I could tell. I was going to find Inuyasha single-handedly and-

"Shippo, stay here in case Inuyasha comes back."

"H-here?" I stammered. But it was in the middle of the forest, and I was such a little guy. What if a stray demon came along and ate me? I was too young to die! "S-sure."

"You can come if you're scared, Shippo," Sango offered kindly. "Inuyasha probably won't come before we get back, I don't expect that this will take long."

"I'll go with you!" I said, eagerly scrambling up on top of Kirara with Sango and Miroku. "But not because I'm scared, it's just you might need my help."

"Of course," Sango said generously.

Kagome could run a lot faster than you would think. It took us a few minutes to catch up with her, I for one was impressed. You wouldn't expect a puny mortal girl to be so quick.

"Kagome!" Sango yelled. "Stop!"

"I have to find him!" Kagome yelled back.

"Kirara, go down to her," Sango commanded. The faithful cat demon growled in affirmation.

It smelled kind of funny down here. Like...

"Sesshomaru was here!" I said in surprise from on top of Sango's shoulder. 

"What? Sesshomaru!" Miroku exclaimed, sounding worried. I gulped nervously. I didn't smell blood anywhere, but his scent and Inuyasha's faint human one definitely led away from here. Who knows what awful things Sesshomaru had done to him?

"Can you tell if he hurt Inuyasha?" Kagome demanded frantically as we stopped next to here. She stared at me, looking kind of wild. She was scary looking to be entirely honest.

"N-not here," I squeaked, hoping that wasn't the wrong answer.

"What do you mean not here?" Miroku asked me, sounding much calmer than Kagome. I cleared my throat, best to be clear when I said this the first time.

"I seems as though Sesshomaru and Inuyasha headed off that way," I said, pointing.

"Together?" Kagome said in disbelief.

"And I don't smell blood anywhere nearby, so I don't think they fought," I said, nodding. See, I knew what I was talking about.

"If they headed that way, then they were going west," Sango said thoughtfully.

"What are you thinking, Sango?" Mirkou prompted her. I had no idea what they were getting at, but it seemed like they thought they knew something.

But then again, they always liked to seem like they knew something. So it was hard to tell with these two.

"Well, isn't Sesshomaru Lord of the Western Lands? I heard about his castle when I was younger, sort of a place even demon slayers should stay away from, and if I remember correctly, it actually isn't that far from here," Sango said.

And suddenly the three of them got very excited, even if they tried not to show it.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Kagome said, jumping on behind Miroku (it was getting very crowded up here. I felt bad for Kirara.). "Let's go!"

"Let's think about this logically for a moment, though," Miroku said, trying to be the voice of reason. He was so pathetic, always trying to so calm and intelligent...except when a pretty woman walked by. He was such an actor. "Why would Inuyasha be at Sesshomaru's castle?"

"Sesshomaru kidnapped him!" Kagome said. "It's the only explanation." 

"But what reason would Sesshomaru have for kidnapping his brother? It would serve no purpose," Miroku said, a frown forming on his lips.

I rubbed my nose. The scents, there was something wrong about them, and it wasn't agreeing with my nose.

"Achoo!" 

"Bless you," the three said without thinking.

"Stupid scents," I muttered.

"What did you say?" Sango said, suddenly very interested in me. 

"Well, it's just that there's something wrong with Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's scents," I explained. It was so difficult with humans and their weak noses. "I don't know what though."

From the look on Sango's face, however, I guessed that she did.

"Kirara, let's go," she said quickly.

And then we were back in the air again. Joy.

"Sango," Kagome called from in back. "What's wrong?"

"I'd rather not say, in case I'm wrong," Sango replied. "But if it is what I think, then we'd better hurry or Inuyasha could be in serious trouble."

_-Present-_

"And so after we finally reached the borders of the land surrounding your castle and we'd started walking, we came upon the corpse of a green toad, who appeared to have been killed by singing broccoli. I suppose that's about it," I finished lamely.

"All right, your turn, Sesshomaru," Inuyasha said.

I think I bored him.

Ungrateful dog.

"Well, as I was going to say before Inuyasha came up with that brilliant idea..." Sesshomaru began.

Joy. More recording of the seemingly endless soap opera.

I should make them pay me.

_**Authors Notes: Thank you for all the reviews! And please, keep your tomatoes and rotten fruit! It wasn't that bad…honestly. We can all take a little annoying chapter now and then, and hey, this might be the longest chapter I've written for this story so far. Though I expect that next chapter from Sesshomaru's POV will be even longer, since next week's vacation and I fully intend on doing absolutely nothing all week, which leaves a remarkable amount of free time for writing. And come on, don't tell me you didn't enjoy the little Jaken part at the end…because even if you didn't, I'd like to pretend that it was at least a little funny. But now that you've managed to get through one of the hardest chapters to read, don't you all feel like you've accomplished something? And now, to make me feel the same way, you feel compelled to review. Even if it's simply to scream at what a horrible idea this chapter was. But hey, I needed a break from the brother's. So now next chapter should be good…we hope…**_

**InuSessyYaoiGirl**: Glad you liked last chapter…hope you got through this chapter…the one thing that really bother me about 'The Woman Who Loved Sesshomaru' was Inuyasha was in it more than Sesshomaru! And then at the end they didn't give any previews, just in words 'The Woman Who Loved Sesshomaru Part II'…but hey, since she dies, at least we know this ends well.

**We try, we fail, and then we blame the person in closest proximity to us.**


	16. Chapter 16

_**Disclaimer: How many of you here watch Inu-Yasha? Please say all of you, 'cause other this will be confusing. Now that we've got that cleared up, how many of you remember those funny credit things? You know, the things that "Give Credit" to the people who actually helped with the creation of Inu-Yasha? And it tell you based off the manga by Rumiko Takahashi (Turns out the YGO creator actually has the same last name)? Believe it or not, I'm not in the credits. Because I didn't create Inu-Yasha, and even more shockingly, don't own it. If I did, Sesshomaru would be in it so much more, because clearly he's the best character… Oh, and I don't own Twister, Trivial Pursuit, or Star Wars…or Operation.**_

"_Do you want those anchovies?" Tensaiga asked, swallowing the remains of his sixth slice of pizza._

"_I will never kiss you again," Tetsaiga said, grimacing. _

"_So what is it that you're drinking?" Tensaiga inquired._

"_Tomato juice."_

"_With what in it, pray tell?"_

"_Er, nothing."_

"_Perhaps little chunks of pineapple, and…is that coffee ice cream?" _

"_Um…no?"_

"_I rest my case."_

"_It's better than anchovies!" Tetsaiga defended his slop- er, drink._

"_Says you._ _At least other people eat anchovies," Tensaiga said, taking his next slice._

"_Only sick, sick, sick deranged people._ _Probably the people who invented board games. I bet that they have anchovies on their pizza!"_

"_Yes, it's a conspiracy. Only the rich and powerful eat anchovies. It gives them power to stomp on the little, less important ones."_

"_Then why are you eating them?" Tetsaiga asked, grinning._

"_So where do we keep the rat poison?"_

"_I didn't say anything."_

"_That's what I thought."_

"_I'm bored."_

"_Then make noises while you chew to keep yourself amused," Tensaiga suggested dryly._

"_You're so funny."_

"_I know this."_

"_How about a food fight?"_

"_How about not."_

"_You're no fun," Tetsaiga pouted._

"_Someone shoot you now."_

"_Oh shut up."_

"_All right, how about I continue the story now?"_

"_I said I was bored. This doesn't usually suggest that you do something dull."_

"_So that rat poison…"_

"_Tell away…"_

**Chapter 15: And What Comes Around Will Be Kidnapped**

"Dead?" It appeared to me as though little brother was a tad nervous. I suppose one couldn't expect more out of a weak half-breed. I'm sure to him the threat of these two pathetic annoyances was alarming.

"Do you really think you could kill me?" I however, held no such fears. Those two were minor inconveniences at best if they thought they could harm me, but if the other half of their proposition was true…then perhaps once silenced things could begin.

However, I had my doubts about the truly annoying one Inuyasha had brought with him. That one would probably just have to be killed.

"Yes," it replied cheekily, confirming my thought. It was irredeemable. There was something about it that made me want to rip it limb from limb-

No. It was not worth the effort of transforming.

"Therapy, long, long hours of private therapy." The puppy muttered under its breath. It seemed to almost be twitching.

In a way I was reminded of Jaken whenever Rin appeared.

"Huh, like a weak fang as yourself could harm me," I said dismissively. The annoying one would learn soon exactly why it had made a mistake trying to go up against me.

If it thought a pathetic show of claws would alarm me, it was sadly mistaken.

"Are you challenging me?" I questioned. As father's former fang, it was possible that it has something resembling intelligence. As Inuyasha's former sword, I felt I could give it one more chance to acknowledge its stupidity.

But I really hoped it wouldn't. I was looking forward to watching it die.

"Inuyasha!" came a sudden, piercing, horribly familiar voice that sent chills down my spine.

Someone had made a mistake.

She was not supposed to be here.

"Inuyasha!" came the shouts of the rest the bothersome group that insisted on pathetically following Inuyasha around.

They were not supposed to be here either.

Someone had made a large mistake.

"I can save myself," my puppy growled. Amusing. It thought it was capable of such a feat.

But what, dear brother, was it that you had to save yourself from? Them? Because if so, I assure you that you will not get that pleasure.

They are here, and I will dispose of them.

First, however-

"Jaken," I hissed.

He was the one who had made the mistake. For his sake, I hope he was already dead; because I would much rather have the pleasure of resurrecting him and killing him again. Simply killing him was too easy.

"Inuyasha!" the wench called out again.

I narrowed my eyes. What were the foolish mortals planning? Breaking into my castle, perhaps taking my Inuyasha from me to further poison his mind?

I would not allow it.

Jaken was going to pay for this, and his punishment would not even pale in comparison to the time that Rin had found that carnivorous plant, poured glue onto him, stuck dead insects all over him, and then fed him to said plant, but instead of letting him being devoured completely pulled him back out and then traded him as food to a starving village for a new kimono.

Or the time she had sold him to the traveling show as a prop and then went and watched as they used him a dummy that they set on fire.

Or the time she had "accidentally" pushed him off a cliff on Mt. Hakurai.

Or even the time she had knitted him a sweater and then forced him to wear it in public.

"Might I suggest moving," Tensaiga said pleasantly.

"Why?" the annoying one inquired. "I think this is a perfectly nice hallway in which-"

There was suddenly a sickening crack.

Those damn humans were going to pay.

"In which to throw large boomerang type weapons into the wall in an attempt to break in," the annoying one finished.

Everything seemed to be a joke with those two. I was certain I was going to have to introduce them to Rin. After all, when I deprived her of her favorite plaything, it was only fair that I presented her with two new ones…

"Inuyasha!" the monk shouted as he jumped into my castle, with the harpy and the rest jumping shortly after.

"Yes, we all know my name now," Inuyasha muttered. I smirked a little to myself. Perhaps I could let him kill one of them; he was growing into such a nice dog after all.

"Inuyasha! You're all right!" the little priestess shrieked, rushing forward and embracing him.

Embracing my Inuyasha.

Mine.

The less annoying one was looking at me.

"Feeling jealous, are we?" it said slyly. Jealous? Of course not. Jealously would mean that I was insecure.

I was not jealous of that girl. She was certainly no competition, just another annoyance to be taken care of.

"Let go of me," Inuyasha growled, pushing her away.

Exactly, my pet. Teach her, teacher the pathetic mortal her place in your life.

A safe distance away if she wished to live a little longer.

"Hey! That's not way to treat Kagome! She was really worried about you!" the small fox demon yipped. I had forgotten about him. The three humans had to die, but him…perhaps he could still be taught to be a demon. He was young still, and if Inuyasha could be bothered to take him in then he might have some potential.

He might be useful later on.

"Shaddup," Inuyasha barked, smacking the little fox over the head.

"Inuyasha, sit!"

That wench! How dare she! How dare she think she had power over my Inuyasha! How dare she harm him! She would be the first to die, I could not allow this to continue.

She was no better than all those humans who had scarred him as a child, had turned him against his demon half. Against me.

"Die," I hissed.

Mortals were so slow, she didn't even realize I had moved until I was behind her, my claws poised, already gleaming poison. Just a second more and she would be gone.

Just one more second was all it would take.

"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha yelled, halting me. "Don't you dare hurt her!"

"She needs to die, Inuyasha," I told him calmly. The girl trembled, but wisely did not move. "Surely you can see that."

"Oh please," he snorted. "Because she's a mortal, right? Get over your better than thou attitude, you're not better than her. Hell, you're less than her. If anyone needs to die, it's you!"

I was well aware that everyone in the room was watching all. They were all waiting to see what I would do next.

No, not waiting. Expecting, they were expecting me to attempt to strike her down against Inuyasha's protests.

I knew I should. Inuyasha could not reach me quickly enough, I could kill her, I knew. But that could be the what set my brother against me forever. He thought he harbored some affection toward her, and though he was wrong, if I went against that now…

Did he really want me dead?

"Sesshomaru, don't you dare touch her," Inuyasha stated clearly. Are you challenging me too, little brother? Will you and your disgraceful annoyance of an ex-sword team up and attempt to take me down?

"Inuyasha, what does this mortal girl mean to you?" I had watched them for some time now, and while I was certain that she was in love with him, I was not sure what Inuyasha thought he felt toward her. And I couldn't correct him if I didn't know what I was trying to fix.

"What kind of question is that?" Inuyasha snarled.

"A simple enough one," I answered steadily. "And one I suggest you answer if you wish this girl to remain unharmed."

"None of your damn business!"

"Anything that concerns you is my business."

A collective gasp filled the room. Mortals were so easily surprised.

"Can you feel the love tonight?" the annoying one sang quietly.

"Sesshomaru, how do you feel about Inuyasha?" the demon slayer had the nerve to ask.

Somewhat surprised that she had the courage to ask that, I lowered my hand. The wench took the opportunity to cower behind Inuyasha.

I debated glaring, but there were so many choices at who I glare at, it was too much effort.

"How about we go somewhere and we all discuss what's been going on since last night calmly, without violence, and without firing questions like that without a little bit of exposition. Like, how about you all go, hey, how've you been? We missed you last night? So what have you been up?" Tensaiga suggested. The annoying one smacked him.

For once I was in agreement with it.

"No, I like how things are going!" it argued. "Come on, let them fight it out. That way, the ones who are still alive then get to argue it out who is allowed to fall in love with who."

"If we let them fight it out, only Sesshomaru and Inuyasha will be alive!" Tensaiga pointed out.

"Exactly, so we'll be back where we started to, and while they continue to do that stupid avoidance thing they were doing, we can do what we are supposed to do!"

Listening to them, a person's brain just kind of shut of.

"I feel my brain cells dying," Inuyasha murmured.

Heh, at least, little brother, we are in total agreement about one thing.

"Wait," the wench said from behind Inuyasha. "What are you two talking about? And who are you two anyway? Some of Sesshomaru's flunkies? Are you the two he had kidnap Inuyasha?"

"Flunkies?" the annoying one asked, a vein pulsing in his forehead.

"Kidnap?" Inuyasha repeated. "Sesshomaru didn't kidnap me!"

Well, I didn't expect to hear him say that.

"And I'll be taking this one for further…studying."

That was it. No one else was allowed to suddenly come into the castle. No more mortal annoyances, and no more demon one's either.

I did not have time to deal with Naraku right now.

"Naraku!" everyone else shouted.

"Since you all seemed to be so wrapped up in your little personal problems, I'm sure you won't mind if I take this."

"Keep him," I said, watching as he disappeared with Tensaiga.

I was going to go find a nice little quiet corner and meditate until I could properly punish myself. It was one thing for him to mask his demon aura from the pathetic weaklings, but that I hadn't noticed him…

"Fuck," Inuyasha said, clearly disgusted with himself too.

"How could we not notice him?" the wench cried.

"Because," the monk tried to reason. "Because…I don't know."

The annoying one began to snicker. I knew he was insane, but to laugh when his counterpart had been stolen…it was even more off balance than I had realized.

"Poor Naraku, doesn't know what he getting himself into," Tetsaiga said through his laughter.

Things were getting a bit too complicated. I longed for a time when one could simply take his brother with the intention of claiming him and not have to deal with foolish mortal friends, crazy ex-swords, and now apparently demons appearing out of no where to kidnap crazy ex-swords.

"What is going on?" the wench exclaimed.

"Good question," I said. At the same time as Inuyasha.

"Oh I see," the demon slayer said.

Somehow I found myself thinking that whatever she thought she saw was not something I wanted her to share with the group.

Somehow I knew that whatever she had to say was going to complicate things even further.

But this paranoid feeling might just be from seeing what seemed to be Jaken's walking corpse appear where the wall used to be.

_**Author Notes: Thank you so much for all the reviews! I really appreciate them! And now, I hope you all have somehow managed to get through the longest chapter of Nothing Emphasized thus far. I realize it was painful, especially toward the end there at which point it sort of became, "Naraku! What! Where did he come! Now he's gone! What!" but I promise this is actually supposed to be significant…Ah well, I hope it was all right. And now look at it this way, if you're more of a fan of Inuyasha, now you're guaranteed a really long Inuyasha chapter next time…so it's not a complete loss –grins weakly- Least I hope not…So now that you've all read this chapter, now you're all going to review as well, am I right? Of course…we'd hate to crush the author's spirit at this point in time…**_

**InuSessyYaoiGirl: **Thanks…you know, I've recently found out there are actually Jaken plushies. It was somewhat shocking, because then I found myself actually wanting one…I hope you liked this chapter of Sesshomaru (I admit, it worried me a little) and like I've already said, the picture I saw that you posted I liked! And, in even better news, Sada (I think that's her name, actually) is dead! Very, very, in a completely melted away sort of way dead! So the world I better again. Hehe…

**A word of advice: when starting your band, try to use real people, because otherwise you will end up with animated characters who cost over a million dollars to take on a world tour. And you won't be that good anyway.**


	17. Chapter 17

_**Disclaimer: How many of you here watch Inu-Yasha? Please say all of you, 'cause other this will be confusing. Now that we've got that cleared up, how many of you remember those funny credit things? You know, the things that "Give Credit" to the people who actually helped with the creation of Inu-Yasha? And it tell you based off the manga by Rumiko Takahashi (Turns out the YGO creator actually has the same last name)? Believe it or not, I'm not in the credits. Because I didn't create Inu-Yasha, and even more shockingly, don't own it. If I did, Sesshomaru would be in it so much more, because clearly he's the best character… Oh, and I don't own Twister, Trivial Pursuit, or Star Wars…or Operation.**_

_"Ba dum, ba dum, ba dum ba dum ba dum ba dum ba duuuuuuuum," Tensaiga hummed, flinging his arms out dramatically, possibly smacking Tetsaiga across the face, but he didn't really notice. ___

"I am going to kill that panther," Tetsaiga muttered, rubbing his face gingerly.

"No! You can't kill my idol, who will I create massive shrines to and pray to with the dawn of every day if you kill the panther!" Tensaiga screamed in agony.

"Ignoring the fact that I don't think we will ever see the dawn of another day again, try to remember that I can't actually kill the panther since the panther is in fact, a jewel," Tetsaiga said dryly.

"...I knew that."

"Sure ya did."

"Now which button was it-" CLICK. Funeral march begins to play. "Ah, that one."

"I was serious!" Tetsaiga tried to fib.

"So now you think I'm gullible too!"

"No, I know you're gullible," Tetsaiga said very, very quietly.

"I AM NOT GULLIBLE!" Tensaiga roared.

Apparently it hadn't been quiet enough.

"I'm sorry! Please don't hurt me!" Tetsaiga squeaked.

"You are about to experience the awe and mysterious of...er...dammit." 

"The awe and mystery and space?"

"No." 

"The awe and mysterious of pain, suffering, and death?"

"No." 

"The awe and mystery of evil dancing trees?"

"NO, DAMMIT, NO!"

"Never mind then," Tetsaiga sulked.

"I want candy," Tensaiga sang.

"My ears!" Tetsaiga moaned. "They burn, they burn! Oh what a world, they're melting, melting!" 

"All right, no more Wizard of Oz for you." 

_"But it's a brilliant movie!" ___

"Instead, we will watch Wag the Dog."

"Why?" 

"Cause I like it...'What time is it?' '3:03' 'Good idea.' We should all aspire to be like the character in that movie."

"All right, no more movies for you," Tetsaiga advised.

"Pixie sticks!" Tensaiga exclaimed, clapping his hands together.

"Not while I am within a thousand mile radius of you. Certainly not while I'm alone with you!" Tetsaiga yelped.

"The sugar fairy is coming! The sugar fairy is coming!"

"I thought I killed her!"

"The sugar fairy cannot be stopped by a mere demon!" Tensaiga scolded. "Her powers are unimaginable!"

"Let me out of here!" Tetsaiga shouted, banging his hands on the door.

"There is only one way for me to turn down the sugar fairy," Tensaiga said solemnly.

"WHAT? WHAT!"

"You must do the chicken dance naked. And continue the story."

"I hate you."

**Chapter 16: And Keeping in Mind Levels of Insanity**

Some people might find the prospect of dealing not only with the brother who was either lusting after you or out for your blood but also with the girl you had run away from in the first place, resulting in the captivity imposed by previously mentioned brother, a little daunting.

I was definitely one of those people.

Not that either of them actually scared me, mind you. No, it wasn't that. It was…no, it _was_ that, actually.

Damn. What had that bastard done to me!

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screeched again. I was amazed that blood hadn't begun leaking out of my ears. It had always seemed to me that one day her voice would pierce my eardrums.

Apparently, that day wasn't today.

That sucked, because being deaf would be an excellent excuse to not have to deal with them. And imposing a little bit of guilt on Kagome would just be an added bonus.

"Might I suggest moving?" Tensaiga asked pleasantly. Oh you could just tell that he was dying to find the perfect opportunity to say how much better he was than me. The way he looked at me in that condescending way…

I'll move when and where I want! I will certainly not follow the orders of a conceited, psychopathic sword, who was most likely taking orders from Sesshomaru. I don't care if they said that they were turned into demons by my father, that one was doing what Sesshomaru wanted.

Not that I knew what Sesshomaru wanted.

Not that it bothered me that I didn't know what he wanted.

"Why?" Tetsaiga asked. He was the slower one out the two. Didn't he know that the reason we were supposed to move was some big conspiracy that had been cooked up by Sesshomaru long before the earth itself had been created? Possibly with the help of our father- I bet that they were working together to ruin my life! I knew that Sesshomaru was the favorite, no matter how much he whined.

Not that I was jealous.

"I think this is a perfectly nice hallway in which-"

Now I've never really cared about how a place looked, or tried to understand how things were designed, but it occurred to be that it was very wrong when a large hole suddenly appeared in a wall.

Sesshomaru couldn't be happy about this.

Of course, I didn't care if he was suffering horribly. It served him right that his damn castle had holes in it.

"In which to throw large boomerang type weapons into the wall in an attempt to break in," Tetsaiga finished. I bet he thought he was being very smooth, finishing his sentence like that. He wasn't so different from that one.

I bet he was working for Sesshomaru too!

Was everyone working against me!

"Inuyasha!" Miroku shouted, jumping through the wall's newly acquired gaping hole.

I was beginning to wonder if they were having a hard time remembering my name and kept yelling it just so they wouldn't forget it.

Or maybe they just liked the sound of it.

"Yes, we all know my name now," I said under my breath.

Well, everyone who had been in the castle prior to the hole making. Those who had taken to jumping into it might still be in the process of learning it.

Huh. I wonder if that's why they would shout my name at every possible opportunity before this too.

"Inuyasha! You're all right!" Kagome shrieked.

Now I know she's from a different time, but surely even in the future people must respect personal space.

All right, that was quite enough of the touching and squeezing Inuyasha now. If we could move onto the next event in the show-

Kagome, it would seem, felt quite content to drag out this particular segment.

It would be wrong to tear her off me, I thought. It could cause her permanent damage, scarring her for life.

Would someone please remind me why I had a problem with that?

"Feeling jealous, are we?" Tetsaiga asked, sounding more than prepared to start mocking relentlessly.

Who was he talking to?

Turning my head slightly I saw Tetsaiga looking at Sesshomaru.

Woah. Tetsaiga was even more insane than I thought. Sesshomaru wouldn't be jealous of Kagome. I mean, after all, it's not like he loved me or anything. We had certainly never done anything-

It was just one kiss.

I was not suddenly overcome with a wave of guilt, becoming uncomfortably aware of Sesshomaru watching Kagome squeeze me to death, the moment of our kiss playing over and over in my head.

"Let go of me," I hissed at her.

Not because I felt like I was cheating on Sesshomaru. That would be ridiculous. Because there was nothing between him and me.

And I certainly felt nothing but immense dislike for him.

"Hey! That's not way to treat Kagome! She was really worried about you!" Shippo squeaked.

Why was it he never had anything good to say? I didn't want to hear about Kagome's long, self-centered, faked sobs about me. I couldn't have cared less what she pretended to feel.

"Shaddup," I snapped, tapping him lightly over the head. After all, I didn't want to hurt him, just get the point across that the next time he said something I would kill him.

Er, gently reprimand him in a most kind and lovely fashion.

"Inuyasha, sit!"

I was most intimately acquainted with many floors. I would really have to thank Kagome for that someday.

And for anyone who was worried, it would only be a very small cliff. She might not even die.

"Die," Sesshomaru suddenly hissed.

Unless, of course, he got to her first.

That was just plain unfair, trying to kill someone that I had already claimed as a victim. That's cheating, brother dearest, that's cheating!

Oh, wait. I suppose I couldn't let him kill her. And not just because I wanted to do it, but because it was expected of me. I had to save Kagome. After all, that's what I did, wasn't it? I'd hate to break my streak now.

"Sesshomaru!" I yelled half-heartedly. "Don't you dare hurt her!"

Not that I cared much if he did.

"She needs to die, Inuyasha," he told me. He had that strange look in his eyes again. "Surely you can see that."

I could. But that wasn't the point.

Er, what I meant was that was a horrible sentiment with which I could never agree.

He had really managed to screw with my head. I should not be agreeing with him!

"Oh please," I said, trying to quickly trying to say a brilliant comeback. "Because she's a mortal, right? Get over your better than thou attitude, you're not better than her. Hell, you're less than her. If anyone needs to die, it's you!"

Yeah, I'd be winning awards for that one. Extra points on originality.

I didn't think I could live with myself if I left it there. I bet he was laughing at my in his head right now, thinking how lame I was. I could just hear it now!

Not that I cared what he thought.

"Sesshomaru, don't you dare touch her," I feebly tried to recover my dignity with. That was it. I had to commit suicide, forever shamed. I would never recover from trying to pull of lousy hero type comments.

"Inuyasha, what does this mortal girl mean to you?"

Excuse me?

"What kind of question is that?" I snarled. Now was really not the time for me to admit my deep loathing of her, since there was a demon slayer, a monk with a wind tunnel, and two unpredictable ex-swords in the room who could say something stupid at any moment in the hallway.

"A simple enough one," Sesshomaru responded calmly. "And one I suggest you answer if you wish this girl to remain unharmed."

This was all part of his plot. Get me to admit that I hated Kagome and then sic the insane ex-swords on me.

Not that I was worried that they could do anything to me. Frankly, Sango and Miroku worried me more.

Not that I didn't think I couldn't beat them.

"None of your damn business!"

I refused to loose this war to him, the bastard. Just because he clearly had the upper hand didn't mean I couldn't win.

"Anything that concerns you is my business."

I didn't feel like fainting, honestly. And I definitely wasn't disturbingly pleased by that statement!

"Can you feel the love tonight?" Tetsaiga sang quietly. I was debating nick-naming him the annoying one, since it seemed to fit him so well.

"Sesshomaru, how do you feel about Inuyasha?" Sango asked suddenly.

How dare she ask that of my Sesshomaru! That was entirely private information!

I certainly didn't want to know that answer. Also, the option of banging my head against the remaining wall was not tempting in the least.

And what the hell was Kagome doing standing behind me now?

"How about we go somewhere and we all discuss what's been going on since last night calmly, without violence, and without firing questions like that without a little bit of exposition. Like, how about you all go, hey, how've you been? We missed you last night? So what have you been up?" Tensaiga suggested. Tetsaiga smacked him.

I almost felt like cheering him on.

"No, I like how things are going!" Tetsaiga argued. "Come on, let them fight it out. That way, the ones who are still alive then get to argue it out who is allowed to fall in love with who."

"If we let them fight it out, only Sesshomaru and Inuyasha will be alive!" Tensaiga pointed out.

"Exactly, so we'll be back where we started to, and while they continue to do that stupid avoidance thing they were doing, we can do what we are supposed to do!"

Listening to them, a person's brain just kind of shut off.

"I feel my brain cells dying," I murmured, not entirely in an intentional manner. I couldn't believe that I had carried around something so annoying for so long.

"Wait," Kagome asked, still standing behind me. She really had to move. "What are you two talking about? And who are you two anyway? Some of Sesshomaru's flunkies? Are you the two he had kidnap Inuyasha?"

Especially if she didn't want to die a horrible, gruesome death. How dare she insinuate such a thing against my Sesshomaru!

"Flunkies?" the Tetsaiga asked, a vein pulsing in his forehead.

"Kidnap?" I repeated, still seething in outrage. "Sesshomaru didn't kidnap me!"

Wait, why was I feeling protective of him?

I wasn't feeling protective of him!

"And I'll be taking this one for further…studying."

Maybe Sesshomaru had been right all along when he said my senses were finely honed enough.

"Naraku!" everyone else shouted with me. How the hell did he manage to get in here without me noticing? I should have smelled him or something! He wasn't exactly hiding himself.

Such a drama queen…what was it with villains and overdoing every little thing?

"Since you all seemed to be so wrapped up in your little personal problems, I'm sure you won't mind if I take this."

He wasn't wrong; no one moved as he grabbed Tensaiga.

"Keep him," Sesshomaru said, almost shrugging.

Then Naraku was gone.

"Fuck," I said, fully sick with myself. I didn't see him coming!

And come to think of it, he had come and we hadn't even tried to fight him. Weren't we supposed to be getting the sacred jewel shards back from him?

Oh well, that little distraction paled in comparison to the crisis that was my life right now.

"How could we not notice him?" Kagome cried.

I didn't necessarily have to kill her. I could always just rip out her tongue.

Not that I was feeling violent or anything.

"Because," Miroku tried to reason. "Because…I don't know."

Tetsaiga began to snicker. I knew he was insane, but to laugh when his counterpart had been stolen…he was even more off balance than I had realized.

Surely he realized that no one else was going to engage in such mindless babble with him.

"Poor Naraku, doesn't know what he getting himself into," Tetsaiga said through his laughter.

I knew the feeling.

"What is going on?" Kagome exclaimed.

Who knew? Who cared? I found myself beginning to hope this was all a dream.

"Good question," I said. At the same time as Sesshomaru.

I didn't glare at him, because I was above such childish things.

"Oh _I_ see," Sango said.

See what! See what! You can't just say you see something and then not say what you see!

Try saying that ten times fast.

"See what?" Sesshomaru asked coolly. Exactly, you demand to know what she sees, oh brother of mine.

I did not just think that.

"Do I get clothes any time soon? Just a question," Tetsaiga randomly asked. We were about to be given some enormous revelation and he cared about being naked! He was so shallow!

Didn't he know that the only thing that was important was me?

"He's naked," Kagome said faintly.

Then she screamed.

While I didn't throw my hands up to my ears to check for blood, I did, for a moment, see what appeared to be the corpse of Jaken being chased around by a few dozen Rin clones all holding what appeared to be blowtorches, welding irons, and cans of whipped cream.

The poor Jaken corpse never stood a chance.

"Come on," Sesshomaru said, grabbing my hand suddenly. Another one who didn't understand the beauty of personal space. Stay out of my bubble!

"You to," he shot at Tetsaiga, who appeared to be more than happy to follow.

"Hey, where are you taking Inuyasha?" Kagome demanded.

"No where that is any concern of yours," Sesshomaru said chillingly.

That shut her up.

But it didn't worry me, or send tremors of fear through me. Because he wasn't taking me anywhere to kill me…

He couldn't be.

"So where are we going?" Tetsaiga asked cheerily. Sesshomaru ignored him. For someone who had lost his only friend, you would think he could be a little more depressed, or demanding to form a rescue mission.

I could mention a rescue mission. Of course, I didn't really want to get Tensaiga back…

I could always just keep quiet.

Sesshomaru stopped.

"Wait," I breathed. "I remember this."

_**Author Notes: Thank you all for the reviews! I will now take this moment to pause in utter sadness: I missed Inuyasha this week. For some reason my stupid DVR felt that it didn't want to take it. Someone please tell me that it wasn't on or it was a re-run or something. –chokes up- it looked like it was going to be a really good Miroku episode…-sigh- ah well, I suppose it could have been worse. I could have missed the second half of The Woman Who Loved Sesshomaru…now that I enjoyed. Excessive amounts of Sesshomaru should make anyone and everyone happy. Although, this chapter might not make many people happy. I'm not sure if people will feel it's up to my normal Inuyasha standar…and Tensaiga and Tetsaiga's part in the beginning was just pathetic. –sigh- ah well. Next week's chapter should be better. If not, we should all look forward to either two or three weeks from now when the entire chapter is from Tensaig'a point of view. Ah yes, the torment of Naraku will be revealed in full color diagrams with insane lines, odd movments and gestures, and possibly a chorus of turnips performing the chicken dance. We shall simply have to wait and see…and now, since you are all filled with anticipation you all desperately want to review. Really, you do, because after all, (generally) more reviews happier authors funnier chapters. This week was just a fluke. Honestly.**_

**InuSessyYaoiGirl: **Yeah, the poor villain has no idea what he's getting himself into…let's just say this story will have a very unique way in which Naraku is defeated. No, I cried my eyes out when Sara died –that was dripping sarcasm by the way. What I actually did was something more akin to rounding up a group of innocent people and having them perform a cheer. I honestly didn't know about the Jaken plushies. I'm so out of it! You have one…lucky. Hehe, a Rin and Jaken plushie…oh the fun I could have…

**Kelly: **Thanks…but you honestly find Sesshomaru funnier than Inuyasha? –in shock- now _that_ I haven't heard. Thanks!

**How fast was little bunny foo foo actually hopping through the forest if he kept stopping to pop innocent field mice on the head? If placed in the race between the tortoise and the hair, would he be able to hold his own? The world should investigate…**


	18. Chapter 18

_**Disclaimer: How many of you here watch Inu-Yasha? Please say all of you, 'cause other this will be confusing. Now that we've got that cleared up, how many of you remember those funny credit things? You know, the things that "Give Credit" to the people who actually helped with the creation of Inu-Yasha? And it tell you based off the manga by Rumiko Takahashi (Turns out the YGO creator actually has the same last name)? Believe it or not, I'm not in the credits. Because I didn't create Inu-Yasha, and even more shockingly, don't own it. If I did, Sesshomaru would be in it so much more, because clearly he's the best character… Oh, and I don't own Twister, Trivial Pursuit, or Star Wars…or Operation.**_

"_How do you document real life when real life's getting more like fiction each day?" Tetsaiga sang._

"_What is fiction/" Tensaiga asked philosophically. _

"_What isn't real," Tetsaiga answered dryly._

"_But what is real? What if we aren't real? What if we're really characters in a horrible story being strung along by an utterly insane author!" Tensaiga shouted, getting hysterical._

_Again._

"_Well there's not much we can do about it if we are," Tetsaiga reasoned._

"_What if we're thinking thoughts against our will? WHAT'S HAPPENING TO US!" _

"_Okay, I want you to answer me very clearly: when you opened the bottle of pills, what was the name on the front?"_

"_I AM NOT HIGH! HOW CAN YOU EVEN SUGGEST THAT!"_

"_I should tell, I should tell you…you're insane," Tetsaiga sang quietly._

"_I AM NOT!" Tensaiga barked._

"_Of course you're not," Tetsaiga said soothingly. "It's the person controlling you who is."_

"_See, even you cannot deny the truth any longer!" Tensaiga yelled, pointing wildly. _

"_True, and that is why we ill now call a psychiatrist to come and examine you."_

"_You can't call anyone. We have no phone."_

"_See, there now you've even got memory problems. You used the phone. Not to call for help, mind you, no, you called for pizza. Why am I calling a shrink? I'm calling the fire department, the police, the FBI and whoever else I can think of!"_

"_There is no phone," Tensaiga said solemnly. "The author took it."_

"_For the last time, there is no author!"_

"_You've never said that before, so why would that be the last time you say that? You have to say something more than once before you can use that phrase."_

"_You're lucky I love you, because otherwise I would have to kill you."_

"_Never knew I could feel like this," Tensaiga hummed, ignoring the last statement._

"_Like I should take a screwdriver, shove it up my nose and poke my brain repeatedly," Tetsaiga moaned._

"_But as long as your heart goes on, everything's all right."_

"_Like Trunks and Goten."_

"_And unlike the fan base of Crash_," _Tensaiga added._

"_What is that?"_

"_Not a clue. I just heard it mentioned somewhere."_

"_I'm going to go play solitaire."_

"_And yet you'll still lose."_

"_Oh shut up!"_

"_Dum dum dum dum da dum dum da dum," Tensaiga whistled. _

"_I feel as though we got off track somewhere," Tetsaiga remarked as he tried to find a deck of cards._

"_I think you're losing it," Tensaiga informed him. "Clearly we've been talking about the wonder that is My Fellow Americans, one of the funniest movies of all time."_

"_Are you kidding?" Tetsaiga exclaimed, disgusted. "That is one the most boring movies ever created!"_

"_No, that would be Napoleon Dynamite."_

"_Are you- no, wait, I know you're insane. That explains your taste in movies."_

"_Says the man who thought The Ring was one of the best movies known on Earth."_

"_You just don't like it because it scared the shit out of you."_

"…_no it didn't."_

"_I rest my case."_

"_You had no case!" Tensaiga accused._

"_Of course I did, backed up with infallible witnesses, unquestionable evidence, an entirely partial jury and a judge receiving a bit of money under the table."_

"_Ha. Ha."_

"_Found 'um!" Tetsaiga said, raising the deck up in victory._

"_Whatever," Tensaiga said dismissively. "It seems like we forgot something."_

"_If you say so."_

"_I do! And since I am always correct, you will proceed to tell the next chapter of the story while I try and think of it."_

"…_you sure that wasn't what we forgot?"_

"_What?"_

"_The story?"_

"_Huh?" Tensaiga blinked in confusion._

"_Oh never mind."_

"_ARE YOU MOCKING ME!"_

"_Only if I'm suicidal, too."_

"_Well get on with it!"_

"_With what?"_

"_THE STORY!"_

"_Right," Tetsaiga said. _

_He blinked._

"_Wait. It's your turn."_

"_No it isn- oh, yeah, it is."_

"_Ha, ha."_

"_WHAT'S SO FUNNY?"_

"_Nothing._ _Absolutely nothing," Tetsaiga fibbed quickly._

"_That's what I thought."_

**Chapter 17: But Things Just Can't Get Said**

Inuyasha often criticized me for my lack of "warm and fuzzy" feelings toward mortals. But surely by now he would understand. Not only where they pathetically weak and consumed by irrational emotions, they were infuriatingly annoying!

I almost found myself longing for the old days where one could simply kill a human and not worry about how your brother would reject you, forever leaving your life, possibly attempting to kill you on his way out the door.

Not, mind you, that Inuyasha could actually leave. He certainly didn't have my permission. It occurred to me – a little late, perhaps, but useful for later circumstances- that I should also concentrate my attention on keeping people out of my castle, not just locking them in.

"See what?" I asked coolly. That demon slayer had better rethink what she says; lest she find herself in the same doomed position that damn priestess was currently resting in.

"Do I get clothes any time soon? Just a question," the annoying one decided to insert. Images of Rin, bubble gum, a chainsaw, and horde of rabid chipmunks filled my mind.

I blinked. She needed a friend. For myself and for the rest of the world, I did not condone such an attachment; they were a vulnerability and a waste of time that I did not fully comprehend. But it was beginning to seem that the little mortal girl had become more maniacal than even Naraku. An elderly human would tell me she was lonely.

Said human might be right. She had actually done something involving said bubble gum, chain saw, and chipmunks to Jaken.

But before I got her something resembling help, she was going to have a little alone time with the annoying one.

"He's naked," the wretched priestess said faintly. I snorted. And her point was? Were most mortal women like that? She almost seemed to be upset by that fact.

Then she screamed.

I stand corrected. She did have a problem.

Inuyasha stood, clutching his ears. If I was a mortal, I would have rolled my eyes. As it was, I had a better idea.

"Come on," I said, taking Inuyasha hand and yanking him out of the almost comatose position his was in.

He looked down at my hand as if repulsed.

Half-breeds apparently carried a bit more of that human stupidity than I had previously realized.

Try to remember, dear brother, you only cut off one arm. And this is only one of the many things hands can do.

Now stop staring like that or I will claw your eyes out.

"You too," I ordered the annoying one. It put on a highly affronted face. I shot it one look, and whatever comment it had been about to say was swallowed. I had had more than enough of its gibbering. It would speak when spoken to, and sometimes not even then.

"Hey, where are you taking Inuyasha?" the priestess squeaked.

"No where that is any concern of yours," I informed her chillingly. One more word and Inuyasha's pleas would be long forgotten.

I would prefer him to come to me willingly, as it would make everything easier, but one way ore another he would be mine.

And if killing this particular mortal girl made claiming him a tad bit harder, it was more than worth it. If I was able to feel such petty emotions, I would hate her.

"So where are we going?" the annoying one asked cheerily. For someone who had lost his only friend, you would think he could be a little more depressed, or demanding to form a rescue mission.

Apparently he had short term memory.

Well, there were other ways to make imbeciles learn a lesson.

I brought them down several hallways, and surprisingly the mortals had enough common sense not to follow.

I would kill them quickly then.

I stopped. This was it.

"Wait," Inuyasha breathed. "I remember this."

That was…interesting. I hadn't expected that.

"Do you?" I found I had to inquire.

"This is…your bedroom," Inuyasha said, wonder coloring his tone. "But…"

I slid open the door.

And shoved Inuyasha inside. Judging by the look on his face as he was sent sprawling onto the floor, he hadn't been expecting that.

"I've said it before; you really need to work on your senses. You should have been able to dodge that."

Ah well, there was time to work on that later.

"Don't let him out," I warned the annoying. "Or you won't be around to see your friend come back. Assuming, of course, that he will."

"Oh don't worry, he will. But I got it, chief. No letting the love prospect out the tower. No letting him throw his hair down to be rescued by some other handsome prince, no-"

"Don't let him out. And do not, under any circumstances, talk," I growled.

I turned and cursed myself. I had to work on keeping my temper under control.

"Got it boss!" the annoying one called after me.

I couldn't kill him now.

Right now there were mortals to deal with…

For all that they had come bursting into my castle, hell bent on "saving" Inuyasha; they hadn't moved an inch since I had dragged Inuyasha off. They were terribly brave…whenever my brother was around to save them.

"What did you do with him?" the little priestess shrieked, pulling an arrow out, attempting to look threatening as she pointed at me with her quaint little bow.

"Have you now resorted to keeping prisoners? Is this your new ploy to get a sword that won't even let you touch it?" the monk demanded. His hands were shaking –in anger, I suppose. That wind tunnel of his could be a problem.

If he wasn't so slow, that is. As it stood, the most dangerous one was probably the demon slayer.

"You, demon slayer, never answered my question," I said calmly. Without the annoying one or my Inuyasha around, I felt almost…normal.

She would answer me.

"Tell us where you took him!" the wench screeched.

If I killed her, I would really be doing Inuyasha a favor. Surely even he was able to hear her high pitched wailing.

Someone should really have given her a better goal in life. Trying to break the sound barrier with your voice doesn't really endear you to people.

"Kagome, stop. He hasn't hurt Inuyasha," the demon slayer said soothingly.

How could she be so certain I had not left him in a pool of his own blood?

I should have ripped out the annoying one's heart and said it was his. If this continues, soon every pathetic life form will be breaking into my castle.

"How can you be so sure?" the wench shouted hysterically. "Don't you remember? This is Sesshomaru? Psychotic older brother whose only goals in life are to steal Tetsaiga and kill Inuyasha!"

I may have twitched a little.

How could a person be so utterly wrong? Surely someone must have told her once that you can't take a situation at face value.

Did she really think I could kill the one thing that was truly mine?

"But that's just it! He doesn't want to kill Inuyasha. In fact, I don't believe he ever has!" the demon slayer yelled in what was probably a futile attempt to reach out to the priestess.

That one, however, could be dangerous. She was able to think –rationally, even, which for a mortal was an impressive feat. And she seemed to understand. Even more than I did.

I narrowed my eyes. I did not appreciate a mortal having the advantage over me.

"Sango!" the priestess screamed. "How can you say that?"

I have never wanted to kill something so badly in my life.

"Kagome, please. I believe I know what dear Sango is getting at," the monk tried to comfort.

He was in on it too?

"Getting at what?" the wench yelled.

I hate agreeing with her.

I hate silences in which people keep secrets even more.

"I suggest you answer her," I said icily. "What exactly do you two believe you know?"

"Hey! His sword is gone!" the small fox demon suddenly yipped. I glared. Now was not the time for trivial matters like that.

"Come to think of it, where was Tetsaiga?" he continued, looking all around the room as if he expected to see it stashed in a corner.

If only it was that pleasant of a truth.

"You stole his sword?" the wench spat at me.

I would not grace such an idiotic comment with a reply.

"But he can't touch the sword, and his is missing as well," the monk reasoned aloud. "And then there were those two other demons that we saw-"

"You don't think…it couldn't be…" the demon slayer said, seemingly incapable of completely a sentence.

"What? What are you talking about?" the fox demanded.

The pitiful creatures would probably waste a great deal of time, trying to work through the denial and then come to the inevitable conclusion of what had happened…eventually. But I didn't have the time or patience to stand here and wait for that to happen.

There were more important things to discuss.

"The two demons you saw were belated gifts from father. Leave it at that," I informed them coolly. Now either it was time for them to explain themselves, or it was time to bring out the big guns.

I had a small, vicious girl and I was not above leaving them in a dark, damp pit with her.

"Now, I suggest that you two tell me exactly what it is you know, or not only will you never see my Inuyasha again, you will all be dead."

"My?" the priestess gasped.

I looked at her carefully. She didn't appear to be damaged in anyway. What was it that seemed to throw her off? He was mine.

Surely she had realized that already.

"Sesshomaru, have you ever heard of a blood bond?" the demon slayer asked.

We were now getting somewhere.

And even better, I now had an excuse to kill the annoying one.

He had failed.

Inuyasha was hiding himself badly, trying to listen to the conversation.

At least this way I wouldn't have to explain everything to him later.

Assuming that the demon slayer and monk actually had anything to say.

**_Author Notes: Thank you all so much for your reviews! And I admit, this chapter isn't as long as the last two, but the schedule was weird this week…moving on. I did manage to see Inuyasha this week. What was wonderful, awe-inspiring, magnificent…wait, no, it was boring. –sighs- Nothing against Shippo, but since the series is almost over, isn't it about time to cease with the filler episodes! We're actually getting somewhere in the story…please, don't act too surprised now, I do have feelings…the least the series could do is follow the trend! I'm hoping next chapter will be fairly long, so then the chapter after that will be the special Tensaiga torture Naraku relentlessly chapter, then we'll have Sesshomaru and Inuyasha spending a couple chapters coming to terms with what they hear next chapter, and then they should get together. At which point the story should end. –gasps- That's fairly soon. –sniffles- That's depressing…Anyway, I apologize for all the shameless references in the Tensaiga/Tetsaiga bit in the beginning, what with the _Rent, Dragonball Z, Titanic, Star Wars, My Fellow American, Napoleon Dynamite, The Ring, and Crash _blips (I admit, I did see most of the Academy Awards and have spent the better part of three weeks watching Rent. Over and over again.) But if we can look past that, there is a sudden urge to review. Yes, that's it, act upon your urge and review! _**

**InuSessyYaoiGirl:** Yes, he does think very highly of her, doesn't he? Ah well…I'm not really trying to get into Kagome bashing…honest…Ah, the jealousy, who knows, maybe next chapter (just because this is the sort of story this is turning out to be) Inuyasha will think he sees Sessy turning funny colors –shrugs- who knows? And, while they haven't kissed this chapter…there is a possibly of that happening next chapter. But shh…we don't want word getting out. And thanks for filling me in the episode (ah, I'm kinda sad I missed drunk Sango), I could follow what you said. Now when is it that Kagura dies? Soon? (one can only hope…I've never really liked her, or the vast majority of Naraku's incarnations...). Hope you enjoyed this chapter (and if you didn't, just lie and say you did…hehehe)!

**Let's go ah-ooooooooout tonight. We are, after all, werewolves.**


	19. Chapter 19

_**Disclaimer: How many of you here watch Inu-Yasha? Please say all of you, 'cause other this will be confusing. Now that we've got that cleared up, how many of you remember those funny credit things? You know, the things that "Give Credit" to the people who actually helped with the creation of Inu-Yasha? And it tell you based off the manga by Rumiko Takahashi (Turns out the YGO creator actually has the same last name)? Believe it or not, I'm not in the credits. Because I didn't create Inu-Yasha, and even more shockingly, don't own it. If I did, Sesshomaru would be in it so much more, because clearly he's the best character… Oh, and I don't own Twister, Trivial Pursuit, or Star Wars…or Operation.**_

_"And now, a moment of silence," Tensaiga announced._ __

"..." 

"..." 

"...moment over," Tetsaiga said dryly.

"You ruined my moment!" Tensaiga said accusingly.

"It was a sucky moment."

"But it was MINE, MY OWN, MY PRECIOUS MOMENT!"

"You bite my finger off, you die," Tetsaiga warned.

"What? I am off to see the wise wizard who will have all the answers I need to get rid of the moment-ruiner!"

"Fine, but when he locks you up in a tower don't say I didn't warn you." 

"I vote we now perform the hamster dance," Tensaiga said decidedly.

"I veto."

"I never gave you the power of veto! I will now banish you to the Shadow Realm for irking me!"

"If you banish me, then there will be no one here to listen to the next part of the story," Tetsaiga said.

"The trees will listen to _me." ___

"There are no trees."

"I could find trees if I wanted to."

"But could the trees tell the next part of the story?"

"...if it was an intelligent tree."

"I've made my point."

"Fine, fine, you think you're so smart, what is the square root of 78946?" Tensaiga demanded.

"It's equivalent to I Don't Care."

"Ha, see, you're not so smart! Now sit down, I wish to tell the next part."

**Chapter 18: And Sometimes You Just Can't Think**

Okay, I had been very tolerant up until now, what with the kiss and the kidnapping and then denying plotting against me when clearly he had been holding secret meetings with foreign governments for months in a desperate attempt to hire an assassin to take me out – not that I was paranoid or anything- but this was going too far.

There was no chance in hell that I was going to have sex with him!

"Do you?" the bastard had the gall to ask.

No, I went around saying I remembered things when I really didn't. It was a bad habit of mine.

"This is your bedroom!" I shouted. I quite clearly remembered when I was a child being brought here…

"But…" Why, I couldn't remember.

In fact, I couldn't remember why I had ever been to Western Castle. Father had died the day I was born, and mother certainly would never have brought me here. She couldn't have, since after father died Sesshomaru became master of it.

The only person who could have brought me here was him…

Had he kidnapped me as child too! What if he had locked in a small cage and fed me nothing but small pieces of Jaken for days on end!

There was only positive thing here; Rin hadn't been living with him then. So at least I know that she couldn't have stuffed me full of marshmallow, called me and Umpalumpa, sold me to Willie Wonka and then bought me out of slavery only to use me a ball which she perpetually rolled down a rocky hill full of flesh eating termites.

No, wait, she did that to Jaken. I remember seeing the end product…wasn't pretty.

There was only one thing a person could do in a situation like this – and that wasn't turn and run, screaming bloody murder until someone came and rescued you, because obviously I would never do that- and that was demand to know what kind of sick game Sesshomaru was playing.

I had my finger all ready to point at him accusingly when he did the unthinkable:

He slid open the door…

And while he obviously didn't catch me off guard and shove me into the bedroom, the dramatic scene ending with me planting my face firmly in the floor, I might have somehow magically found myself moved from my previous position in the hallway.

"I've said it before; you really need to work on your senses. You should have been able to dodge that."

My nose hurt.

But my eyes weren't watering, because like hell I'd let Sesshomaru see that!

"Don't let him out," Sesshomaru ordered Tetsaiga. "Or you won't be around to see your friend come back. Assuming, of course, that he will."

Sure, threaten the ex-sword with a lifetime of loneliness and heartbreak to become my jailor. Like he wasn't already facing that anyway.

"Oh don't worry, he will. But I got it, chief. No letting the love prospect out the tower. No letting him throw his hair down to be rescued by some other handsome prince, no-"

There came a point in time when you knew something had to be done. I'd heard that ripping out tongues was coming back into style.

Who was I to deny style?

"Don't let him out. And do not, under any circumstances, talk," Sesshomaru growled.

Hey, it sounded like he was getting upset.

I'd forgotten he could do that.

Now there was a choice presented to me: I could let Sesshomaru walk away and hope that when he came back he would let me go…or I could use this opportunity to push him over the edge and watch gleefully as he painfully killed Tetsaiga.

Or I could watch as he walked away, doing his best not to storm off agitated, because heaven forbid he actually act angry.

"Got it boss!" Tetsaiga called after him.

"All right, how about you let me go and that way I don't have to hurt you?" I suggested nicely to Tetsaiga as I stood up.

Not that I had ever been down on the floor to begin with…

"Ah, you miss him already! How cute," Tetsaiga snickered.

What?

What the hell was he implying?

"But you realize your beloved asked that you stay here, and that I make sure you do. Who knows? Maybe he's making wedding arrangements as we speak," he continued, grinning wickedly.

"Wedding?" I said. Not squeaked. Said.

"Of course, you'll make a lovely bride, don't worry," Tetsaiga said soothingly.

I felt a vein pop in my forehead. I realized that there was only so much pain that could be inflicted upon a being before it died and that it could only die once…but I so wanted to torture, maim and kill him.

Over and over again.

"Get out of my way," I growled.

And when I said out of my way, the preferable distance to travel to accomplish that feat was a few thousand miles away from here.

"Or what?" he smirked.

Smirked…

He had the nerve to smirk at me…

"No one smirks at me but Sesshomaru!" I snarled.

Wait-

Wait, back up-

I said that…out loud?

Crickets are fascinating creatures, really. They always know just the right time that chirping will add a special awkward note that the moment might not have carried off otherwise.

Another moment – I was going to hunt down every last fucking bug and squish the life out of it as I laughed manically-

Why wasn't he mocking? The Tetsaiga I had come to know and hate –in all of an hour or two- would never let an opportunity like this pass him by.

Another moment-

I wasn't getting worried…had he died with his eyes open? Was I the first to witness the frightening awe of a corpse standing up on its own accord?

And yet another-

Should I start dousing him in gasoline, light him on fire and destroy the remains? I would not get blamed for this murder if I hadn't actually done it!

If I had done it, that was another story that entailed full bragging rights.

Then-

A quiet snicker.

"Buahahahahahahahahaha," Tetsaiga howled, clutching his side and he cracked up.

My eyebrow twitched.

"Hahahahahahahahaha-"

It wasn't that funny.

"Hahahahahahahaha-"

I cracked my knuckles.

It would be a cheap shot, but it would cause him pain…

"Hahahahahaha-"

Or, it occurred to me, or while he couldn't see anything, his eyes filled with tears, I could take this time to…relocate…myself.

"Later, sucker," I grinned to myself as I quickly snuck away.

Hell, I'm not even going to deny it. I'm not above sneaking.

And since I have a fabulous sense of direction I wasn't worried in the least about getting lost.

Worse comes to worse, its down on the floor to sniff out Sesshomaru's most recent path. It's not like anyone was around to see anything, anyway.

Now I didn't concentrate a little bit too hard on the floor, in a desperate attempt to not think about Sesshomaru and what the hell I was hoping to accomplish by going back to Kagome, but it seemed to me that it took a long time to get from point a to point b in this castle.

This had to be the last corner. I could hear voices, that was a good sign.

"I suggest that you two tell me exactly what it is you know, or not only will you never see my Inuyasha again, you will all be dead."

I could be wrong, though.

Why the hell was he here? And what was he blathering on about?

"My?"

Kagome sounded appalled by something. But I couldn't figure out what it was that was bothering her…of course, I didn't really catch what she had said. It sounded mostly like a strangled gasp to me.

Maybe Sesshomaru was killing her.

No! We've covered that! You do not kill her, only I can do that!

"Sesshomaru, have you ever heard of a blood bond?" suddenly came Sango's voice.

She was conversing. With Sesshomaru. It sounded like she was a willing participant in the conversation was well.

Had Sesshomaru managed to brainwash her too? It hadn't been that long since I had seen them!

Damn him, he worked fast.

"No," Sesshomaru replied.

Ha! Take that! He didn't know everything after all!

"It's…complicated, to say the least." Now Miroku was part of this too! How great were Sesshomaru's powers of control! Had I underestimated him that much!

"Then uncomplicated it as quickly as you can. I am not going to allow you to worm your way out of this with a flimsy excuse such as that," Sesshomaru said coolly.

"We're going to try, but I was just saying-" Miroku protested briefly. Then he reconsidered. Good idea. I suspected Sesshomaru was ready to kill them at any moment.

And I didn't really feel like stopping him.

"When I was training to become a demon slayer, I was told by my father about a rare occurrence among demons, when two people that were closely related- like brothers, for example- would experience a traumatic situation together that resulted in their blood being mingled together."

How was anything involving blood rare in the demon world? I think Sango was loosing it.

Especially since I had no idea why she was saying this to begin with. What did this "blood bond" have to do with anything?

"That hardly sounds like something rare, or important," Sesshomaru informed her.

Dear god, was he agreeing with me?

"I'm not finished," Sango snapped. How dare she snap at my Sesshomaru?

Ah shit. Not again.

"As I was saying, when the demon's blood would mix it would form a connection between the two demons. They'd become the equivalent of what humans would consider to be soul mates, destined to be together for all eternity.

"But from what I've told, because this occurrence is so rare, that usually the demons don't realize it has happened to them. And because the bond becomes so strong as time passes on, it begins to manifest itself in other ways, if the two demons do not become involved- that is to say, romantically- with one another."

"What kind of ways?" Sesshomaru inquired calmly.

Why did he care? It wasn't like that had anything to do with us! We certainly weren't bonded in any way, shape, form or manner.

"Like the two demons begin to think alike. The less dominant of the two will being to take on traits and opinions of the more dominant one," Sango explained.

Well, sucks to be them. But since clearly it was just another stupid human idea, it was probably time they go before Sesshomaru starts to believe stupid fairy tales like that.

I bet he thought that the "blood bond" was real.

Though why he was asking about it, I had no idea.

Honestly.

"Inuyasha. Come here," Sesshomaru said suddenly.

I stiffened. Shit.

I guess this was the point in time where we had to fight.

Again.

"Inuyasha!" everyone else exclaimed happily as I did _not_ skulk around the corner, feeling a little guilty for eavesdropping.

"Let's get out of here!" Kagome suggested enthusiastically.

"Ah, Kagome," Sango said uneasily. Sesshomaru was glaring at her.

I was seething. How dare she think I would go anywhere with her!

"Inuyasha will not be going anywhere with you," Sesshomaru said, voicing my exact sentiments.

"You can't keep him here, you-"

But I guess we'll never know what insult Kagome had been about to hurl at Sesshomaru.

Because he took that opportunity to kiss me.

Again.

It was just a quick, soft, wonderfully warm kiss…but in front of everyone.

"How dare you?" I tried to yell. "I told you not to do that again."

"Again?" Kagome croaked.

You know the worst part?

I couldn't work up the energy to deny that I had really liked the damn kiss- even to myself.

_**Author Notes: Thank you so much for the reviews! So, this makes, what, two kisses in about eighteen chapters? –laughs quietly- Well, hey they've kissed again! All right, I have to know: what did you all think of the blood bond idea? Please tell me you haven't seen something like it anywhere because I was really trying to go for originality and stay away from the "Inuyasha and/or Sesshomaru go into heat" plot idea. But since once again we had a completely unimpressive episode this week, each and every little bit of fandom is looking more and more original by the second…although, I really do like Hojo's ancestor, he cracks me up! (and if he really does get together with Kagome, even better). And to finish up my little section, I'd like to point out that the Tensaiga and Tetsaiga bit was the shortest one I've written in a long time because next chapter is going to be entirely from Tensaiga POV. I'd hate to overdose you on him before we get to that. So now that you've all become excited with the prospect of that (and are eager to share you thoughts on the blood bond) you will now all review. Really, you will. (Oh, and I apologize in advance for the comment at the bottom- no offense to the Irish intended!)**_

**kera: **Here's your update!

**InuSessyYaoiGirl: **Sango knows that much! And as far as Tensaiga goes, Naraku can look forward to lots and lots of random, random torture. And the kiss was right in front of Kagome! Well, at least with Kagura we have something to look forward to…eventually…

**We're off to the see the wizard 'cause the leprechauns were pissing us off.**


	20. Chapter 20

_**Disclaimer: How many of you here watch Inu-Yasha? Please say all of you, 'cause other this will be confusing. Now that we've got that cleared up, how many of you remember those funny credit things? You know, the things that "Give Credit" to the people who actually helped with the creation of Inu-Yasha? And it tell you based off the manga by Rumiko Takahashi (Turns out the YGO creator actually has the same last name)? Believe it or not, I'm not in the credits. Because I didn't create Inu-Yasha, and even more shockingly, don't own it. If I did, Sesshomaru would be in it so much more, because clearly he's the best character… Oh, and I don't own Twister, Trivial Pursuit, or Star Wars…or Operation.**_

"_In the interest of plot details," Tetsaiga began._

"_When have you ever cared about plot details?" Tensaiga interjected._

"_Never, but I feel this is something we should do."_

"_Do what?"_

"_Have you tell what happened while Naraku kidnapped you."_

"_Or not."_

"_Why not?"_ _Tetsaiga demanded._

"_Because!"_

"…"

"_Fine."_

"_Buahaha."_

"_Oh go to hell."_

**Chapter 19: And Sometimes Strange Things Happen**

No one understands how difficult it is to be popular. That was my first thought as I stared up at the chains around my wrists, attempting to keep me  
attached to the wall of the grungy, low-rent castle Naraku seemed to call home.

It was, in simple terms, a great deal like that damn biology project that is an ever present worry but is never quite solvable.

Or those damn math concepts that never really make any sense even when people keep insisting at you they do.

At any rate, being beautiful only made things more challenging. If it was Tetsaiga in my position, I'm sure that he and Naraku would have had a jolly  
good time, plotting away world domination together, reminiscing about all those good ol' battles.

I simply detested violence. And for all that Naraku tried to make it seem like he was all gun hoe about killing everyone and everything, he really  
quite a sensitive soul.

I mean, honestly, locking me up over a simple thing like sticking one of those bee-like creatures up his nose? How petty can one being get?

And there were creepy crawly things in here that were just waiting to get into my hair and crawl through my ears and nibble on my brain!

I refused to die like this! I was simply too wonderful to allow the world to continue without me.

"Naraku, you damn annoyance, unshackle me or I swear to God I will destroy your pitiful little shack!"

I did not appreciate being ignored. After all, perfection deserves to be heard. Perfection demands to be praised. Perfection would not take this   
indignity!

"Come down here, you moronic half demon! I am not above seeking out a merry band of yodelers and sending them to you as a gift so that they may follow  
you around for the rest of your lifespan! And with these yodelers will be sent an irate choral instructor who will have no qualms about ripping your  
internal organs out of your body and eating them while you watch in horror, unable to move or breathe or speak! Dammit, Naraku, the choral instructor's  
daughter will come along with her sugar high bunny rabbit and perform the jitterbug at random intervals! I am warning you now of your impending doom!  
Now release me or suffer a fate far worse than death as described in the previous sentences!"

There are walls in the world that prove to be far better listeners than certain other creatures inhabiting the same area. This was completely unacceptable and…ooh, the handcuffs were shiny…and hey, that white-haired kid was really creepy. Blink, girl, blink! Why won't she blink? Is she even breathing? IS SHE A ZOMBIE COME TO SUCK OUT MY BRAIN THROUGH MY NOSTRILS!

Fish. I wanted to eat fish. Maybe I could even swim with some nice fish before roasting them up for dinner-

I felt I had lost focus somewhere.

"My master wished for you to be silent until he has decided what he wishes to do with you."

Oh, right.

SHE COULDN'T EAT MY BRAINS! I LIKED MY BRAINS! She could eat Tetsaiga's brains. He wouldn't miss them.

I was getting rather hungry.

I suppose it would be in bad taste to eat the creepy little girl. On the bright side, it didn't look like anyone had ever thrown her down a well.

"Unlock these," I demanded. She didn't move.

Okay, this was getting to the point even creepy wouldn't cover it. I shivered.

Great, now I was going to get sick, too.

"Well, at least get me some food while you purposely ignore when I let myself out."

I don't know why I bothered. She was just another critic. Did no one appreciate my humor here? Would no one take me seriously?

I had to get out. My ego was suffocating.

"Master Naraku does not wish for you to have food, either."

At this point I'd even settle for the empty calories of cotton candy. Hell, I'd eat actual cotton if offered.

Was this robe edible?

Speaking of the robe, that was just another point that went to prove Naraku's true sensitivity. I mean, it was honestly just a small little fire.  
The burns were very mild. They didn't even cover half of his body.

And it was his own fault for wearing ugly clothing; I had to do my part to help the world out.

It was time to try a new tactic.

"Surely you can't be happy working for Naraku, such a young, freakish child as yourself. Why don't you help me escape, and in turn I'll do the whole  
'spare you life' thing and turn a blind eye to any and all future shenanigans you decide you want to take part in."

"Master Naraku wishes you to be silent."

She was a remarkable conversationalist. Not as good as me, but then, since I was perfect it was hardly fair to make such a comparison.

I bet Tetsaiga was stuffing his face right now. Bastard. Perfection is not allowed to starve to death!

There was only one thing I could do.

"Little bunny foo foo, hopping through the forest, scooping up the field mice and bopping them on the head. Down came the good fairy, and she said-"

"Shut up!"

"No, actually she said-"

"I don't care what the fucking fairy said."

That Kagura woman seemed to be stressed. So much negative energy surrounded her - couldn't be good for her health.

Blech. It wasn't good for my health. I refused to throw up all over myself.

"Would you come here, creepy girl?" She might look better all covered up.

"Shut up! I know Naraku wants you alive so he can figure out how to harness your power, but I swear if you don't stop I'll kill you anyway!" Kagura  
snapped, waving her fan in what she thought was a menacing manner.

Poor misguided soul.

"Would you like to unchain me?" I asked her, feeling bile rise up in my mouth. Being that polite was not healthy.

At least I hadn't used the P word.

"No, I really wouldn't."

Smug bitch. No wonder everyone wanted her dead.

"Well, then would you please get Naraku down here? There are a few things I wish to discuss with him. Like the current rooming situation."

Was that a rat? I was fairly certain I saw a rat. A rat destined to bit my toes off and make a name for itself using one of the bitten off toes to  
conquer the rest of the rat people and form a grand rat army that would over-run all of Japan - until the threat of foreign countries appeared and  
then the great army would be temporarily subdued, but this rat would not be persuaded off his goal of world domination and he and his hordes would  
master the art of sea travel, and that was when the world would fall to the power of this one rat - that was the rat I saw!

"Unfortunately," her voice almost melted the air away with its acidic sarcasm, "Naraku is unable to speak right now. With anyone."

I couldn't imagine why. It had only been a little bit of super glue, discreetly snatched from that Kagome girl's backpack.

Most disappointing, I had thought he was stronger than that. Next time I'd just use Elmer's.

"If you'll be quiet, I might see about getting you some food."

I had been wrong about her. She was really a kind, caring-

"Come on, Kanna."

-generous, selfless, giving, helpful-

"Or I might not."

-vengeful, tricky, deceitful, cruel, uncaring, despicable person. A fact that I had known all along. Up a few stairs, an open door, and evil demons   
have enough confidence to crush all your hopes and dreams. And don't tell me I was exaggerating because that's exactly what she did!

My stomach rumbled again with the slam of the trapdoor.

Tears welled up in my eyes. So hungry…

"Eat us."

That couldn't be a good sign.

"Eat us."

It couldn't possibly be. No, even perfection couldn't be that lucky.

"Eat us."

But it was! The shiny balls of light hovering in front of my face really were the turnip and tomato gods! All I had to do was lean forward just a  
little bit and-

"Tensaiga!" The gods disappeared.

"Nooooooooo!" Damn the InuTaisho, did he want me to starve? Was it his sick idea of "building character?"

"Leave me alone," I sulked. None of the other ex-swords had to deal with their former masters appearing to them. "If you can't get me out of here, I  
don't want to see you."

As annoying and thickheaded as his two sons were, the InuTaisho's grin took the cake. There was nothing in any of the three worlds that was more   
infuriating.

So I stuck my tongue out at him.

"As mature as ever, I see," he chuckled. I glared. He never respected perfection. Yet try as I might, I was never able to get a hold of the   
Ghostbusters to exorcise the bastard.

"So, what are you doing here?" he asked me conversationally.

"I heard about this wonderful vacation spot and simply had to check it out," I replied dryly. I couldn't help it.

If it had been at all possible, I would have slapped myself as soon as the words left my mouth.

He laughed at me.

"It's called kidnapping," I snapped, beginning to lose my temper. "It happens to people who are wanted. You probably wouldn't understand."

"You keep that attitude up and I'll turn you back into a sword," he fired back.

I smirked. It was nice to see I could still upset him properly. Even if creatures of the underworld were descending upon me from all angles.

"So, what have you done to Naraku in the very brief amount of time you've been with him? I don't think either of my sons will get another crack at  
him, since he'll be spending years in recovering from what I saw on my way down," the InuTaisho laughed.

I was a little lost.

"Do you mean the whole bee creature up the nostril? The miniscule fire I set using his clothes as kindling? The super glue I fed him as a hint I was   
hungry? Or the lightening rod I handed him as a freak lightening storm randomly appeared just above him long enough to electrocute him? The gum I  
put in his hair? The caterpillars I stuffed in his ears?

"Or maybe you're talking about my inviting the Big Bad Wolf over and that small section of castle that will take weeks to rebuild? Or those bears that  
poured porridge into the water supply?

"Perhaps you're talking about how I managed to lead that bumbling Hojo guy in long enough for him to trample that baby with pink hair - never did catch  
his name. Or maybe you're talking about how I accidentally dropped the baby down a well? Hey, that Samara girl was lonely!

"Surely you can't be talking about the impromptu Barry Manilow concert I held? Or maybe when I broke the news to him that the Spice Girls weren't  
popular anymore? Or was it that time portal you think was the problem?

"And for the record, I really didn't mean to stab him with that gel pen. I slipped," I defended myself.

What did he want from me?

"You have to get back to my sons. Things are about to wrap up and you need to be there to ensure things go smoothly - or the deal is off."

I hate psychic ghosts.

"You know what you have to do," he said a little too cheerfully. Then he disappeared.

"Sure! Leave me to do all the work!" I shouted. Not that he was listening to me, but it made me feel better.

"I said, shut up!"

Wow, that Kagura girl had good ears.

I sighed. I really hated doing this, so unrefined.

All right, a little concentration…

"Dragon Strike!"

But it did make such pretty blue lights, was my thought as the force of the attack drove me out of my shackles, through the basement, up, up and away   
through the ceiling of the castle. As it turned out, that Kagura woman had been standing right on top of the trap door - her hearing wasn't actually  
that impressive.

But she could make some pretty amusing facial expressions, I noted as I flew by her.

They really don't make castles like they used too. Or super villains for that matter. One measly attack and the entire structure crumbled, but you  
could see three figures lying among the rubble.

I winced. Naraku really didn't look too good.

Ah well, it wasn't my problem. Those two idiot brothers, however, were.

"Ah, the fun, back to Western Castle for the end of this little drama."

I was certain whatever was going to happen would be worth witnesses - not that I had a choice in the matter. Damn dog demons.

**_Author Notes: Thank you all so much for the reviews! And I apologize if this chapter wasn't as good as I had made it sound like it was going to be…and when I say that, I mean as funny. On that note, we should all take notice that I have finally gotten around changing the genre from angst to humor. One could say that this story did not end up like I had intended, but I think it's better than it might have been. –shrugs- ah well. And on a happy note (trying to ignore the fact that there is to be yet another week a pointless episode next week…apparently they're finding it really hard to get rid of Akitoki's sword. Me, I just have difficulty spelling his name) things are warming up! It is no longer below twenty degrees- as a high. And I have now finally seen all of the last episode of the Cell Saga in Dragonball Z- not that I imagine that really matters to any of you. _ONE LAST THING: I could end this story (sans the epilogue) one of two ways, I can end it in two chapters with Inuyasha, or I can have the last chapter be a shorter Sesshomaru POV, just to hear his thoughts on that last part of the Inuyasha chapter. I'm curious to know which you would prefer. _With that said, you now all must review. Really, you must._**

**InuSessyYaoiGirl: **They did! And next chapter we get to see Kagome's reaction! –insert evil laughter- A lot of things happened last chapter, did they? I have seen the 2nd movie…it wasn't that bad…it was just so blah I barely remember what happened…I've decided I do like Hojo's ancestor, though. And thank you for saying my story was better! If not, I'd be worried you'd fallen asleep in front of your computer –grins-

**Davinci: -**grins- It's okay. You're excused for what sounds like a wonderful time. –laughs- I'll try hard not to get too jealous, having no time like that around here. We're a very blah community. …but I'm glad you enjoyed last chapter- I'll pretend the overdose of sugar had nothing to do with it. Hehe…

**And the wheel, goes round! Well, until someone hits it and it stops.**


	21. Chapter 21

_**Disclaimer: How many of you here watch Inu-Yasha? Please say all of you, 'cause other this will be confusing. Now that we've got that cleared up, how many of you remember those funny credit things? You know, the things that "Give Credit" to the people who actually helped with the creation of Inu-Yasha? And it tell you based off the manga by Rumiko Takahashi (Turns out the YGO creator actually has the same last name)? Believe it or not, I'm not in the credits. Because I didn't create Inu-Yasha, and even more shockingly, don't own it. If I did, Sesshomaru would be in it so much more, because clearly he's the best character… Oh, and I don't own Twister, Trivial Pursuit, or Star Wars…or Operation.**_

"_To be virtuous, that is, to live in harmony with nature, as revealed by reason, is the only good; not to be virtuous is the only evil," Tensaiga intoned._

"_What the hell was that?" Tetsaiga grumbled._

"_The third basic premise of Stoicism," Tensaiga chirped._

"_Which is?"_

"_An old philosophy."_

"_Which is?" Tetsaiga asked in confusion._

"_Apparently above your intelligence level," Tensaiga scoffed._

"_I have no intelligence level!" Tetsaiga protested angrily._

"…_I rest my case."_

"_What case?"_

"_I would now like to introduce the Theory of Ish," Tensaiga announced, randomly changing the subject._

"_Pardon me?"_

"_The Theory of Ish," Tensaiga repeated with dramatic emphasis, hearing theme music play in his head._

_Quietly, though._

"_Yes, I heard you. _What _is it?"_

"_The Theory of Ish is a great marvel like the world has never seen!"_

"_Which makes it?"_

"_Completely astounding!"_

"_Why?"_

"_Because of the sheer genius behind it!"_

"_What is it?" Tetsaiga exploded, throttling Tensaiga._

_But nicely._

"_Cough Wheeze Choke Kind of dying here Can't explain if dead"_

"_Oh," Tetsaiga realized, releasing him._

"_Gasp for air"_

"_Now what is this damn theory?"_

"_The Theory of Ish, being the Theory of Ish-"_

"_Like saying that, huh."_

"_You have no idea. Now shut up, you want and explanation or not?"_

"_Shutting up."_

"_Good. Now, the Theory of Ish clearly states that anything that ends in ish either is or has the quality of whatever proceeds the ish," Tensaiga explained, nodding his head all the while for some inexplicable reason._

"_What?"_

"_For instance, dish has the quality of a d."_

"_Ah, no."_

"_Ah, yes, the Theory of Ish is infallible!" Tensaiga cried._

"_Even aside from the fact that it's not even really a theory, no."_

"_Yes."_

"_No."_

"_Yes."_

"_No."_

"_Yes."_

"_No, most definitely not._ _And after that time you told me the Walking to Lunch Theory in which the faster you walk the faster time moves, you'll forgive me if I don't believe your theories."_

"_That was brilliant theory!" Tensaiga defended._

"_This may make you Idiot of the Week," Tetsaiga mumbled._

"_Now, now, don't use that term. That is a copyrighted term," Tensaiga scolded._

"_By who?"_ _Tetsaiga demanded._

"_Haven't the foggiest. But I know I've heard it somewhere else."_

"_Probably in reference to you."_

"_I resent that. Almost everyone else in this world appreciates my genius. You're the odd one out," Tensaiga said haughtily._

"_Forgive me for doubting a genius," Tetsaiga said, rolling his eyes._

"_No! Not only am I a genius, I am a vindictive dictator who says he stands up for his principles, but really is only out for all he can get while he hopes no one notices until he has already died, because ending up like Julius Caesar had never appealed to him," Tensaiga rambled._

"…"

"_And another thing!"_

"…"

"…"

"_Yes?"_

"_I don't know. I forgot."_

"_Moron," Tetsaiga sighed._

"_I am not! I am a-"_

"_If I hear the words genius out of your mouth one more time, I swear to God I will rip out your tongue," Tetsaiga warned._

"_Do you really believe in God?" Tensaiga asked curiously._

"_Would you like me to call it Kami? Would that make you feel better?" Tetsaiga said dryly._

"_Well I don't really know if you can honestly use the two interchangeably, since they belong to different religions, not to mention languages. Next thing you know you'll be asking if it's alright to use Buddha and Allah interchangeably and then we'll have a whole big internal mess."_

"_Since when do we deal with internal affairs?"_

"_Didn't you know that we've been elected as co-presidents/prime ministers of fantasy and la la land?" Tensaiga asked in shock._

"_Did you know that you've officially lost it?" _

"_I haven't lost anything!" Tensaiga said indignantly._

"_Well, I suppose having nothing to begin with, you had nothing to lose."_

"_What's that supposed to mean!"_

"_Oh, nothing."_

"_Don't you dare 'Oh, nothing' me! Don't think I can't threaten you horribly in the middle of this crazy plot as out!"_

"_Of what?"_

"_What?"_

"_Out of what?"_

"_This crazy plot line."_

"_Which crazy plot line?"_ _Tetsaiga inquired._

"_The one we're in."_

"_Are we really?"_

"_I thought we already covered this," Tensaiga said irritably._

"_But I thought we'd decided that you were insane, and therefore wrong on that matter."_

"_I am a-"_

"_You really must not like your tongue."_

"_I don't like you."_

"_Yes you do."_

"_No, I really don't," Tensaiga contradicted._

"_Fine, but you love me."_

"_Unfortunately."_

"_Well then what's the problem?"_

"_Is saying that you are almost too cliché?"_

"_There's no such thing as too cliché."_

"_Dead as a doornail- that is a cliché. Now tell me, have you ever seen a doornail? Does that mean anything to you other than really, really dead?"_

"_Should it?" Tetsaiga asked._

"_That would mean it is too cliché."_

"_If you say so."_

"_I do."_

"_Whatever."_

"_Are we done now?" Tensaiga asked in exasperation. _

"_With what?"_

"_Exactly._ _I'm going to tell the next part of the story now."_

"_Do you have to? It's so boring…"_

"_Do _you _like your tongue?"_

"…_yes."_

"_Then shut up."_

"_You're so rude," Tetsaiga sulked._

"_Oh boo hoo, my heart bleeds for you."_

"_You don't have a heart," Tetsaiga accused._

"_Then I won't have a problem ripping out your tongue, will I?"_

"_You can't use my own threat on me!"_

"_I just did," Tensaiga pointed out._

"_But that's cheating!"_

"_How can that be cheating?"_

"_I don't know, it just is!"_

"_And now I'm really going to be telling the next part of the story. I think I can actually feel my brain cells dying with the way this conversation is going."_

"_Serves you right," Tetsaiga said, scowling."_

"_Just be quiet and listen and I won't kill you."_

**Chapter 20: And Then Thos Times Where Things Aren't Within Your Grasp Anymore**

Stupid people tended to ask stupid questions. Dress them in whatever clothing, train them in whatever profession, feed them whatever you like, but stupid people tend to remain stupid people 'til someone has the decency to put them out of their misery.

The monk and demon slayer fit nicely into this category of people.

"No," I replied coolly, wondering which one would be best to kill first. The demon slayer was well trained, but the monk had that wind tunnel in his hand…it would probably be best to kill the monk first.

There was no chance in hell the demon slayer could best me, after all.

"It's…complicated, to say the least," the monk said, shifting his weight uneasily to his right leg.

I bit my tongue in an effort to restrain myself from ripping his out of his mouth.

"Then uncomplicated it as quickly as you can. I am not going to allow you to worm your way out of this with a flimsy excuse such as that," I snarled threateningly.

The monk flinched.

Good.

He stared me straight in the eye.

Not good.

What was wrong with humans? They used to at least have enough brains to tremble in my presence.

I had a feeling that Naraku had a great deal with desensitizing this generation to demon threats. Put a few mortals on a quest to kill a pathetic half-breed and suddenly they think that they're invincible- capable, even, of defeating a real demon.

Fools.

"We're going to try, but I was just saying-" the monk protested briefly. Then he reconsidered.

Good idea.

Perhaps it didn't take as long as people thought to gain wisdom.

Though I must admit, I had been hoping he would continue. It only took one person to tell a story.

The demon slayer stepped forward a little. My eyes narrowed. Mortals were to keep a suitable distance away at all times.

Things tended to get dumb around them. Dumb and obstinate, in the case of my brother. He was a fool as well for letting the damn humans get to him.

And more of a fool still for not asking me to kill them.

"When I was training to become a demon slayer, I was told by my father about a rare occurrence among demons," she began, now staring quite firmly at the a lovely spot on the floor where I seem to recall a servant cleaning specks of Jaken's brains off because Rin had fed him some small little bomb. Or perhaps it had been the time, after she had dressed him up in ridiculously bright colors and called him a piñata, she had started whacking him relentlessly, claiming it was in order to get some kind of "candy."

It was hard to keep those occurrences straight, as the end result had been more or less the same.

"When two people that were closely related- like brothers, for example- would experience a traumatic situation together that resulted in their blood being mingled together," she continued.

I barely managed to contain my snort. How could anything involving blood be rare in the demon world?

"That hardly sounds like something rare, or important," I informed her.

I had asked for an explanation. Apparently that was hard to differentiate from mindless babble to her.

"I'm not finished," the demon slayer snapped.

I clenched my hand into a fist. How dare she disrespect me like that?

"As I was saying, when the demon's blood would mix it would form a connection between the two demons. They'd become the equivalent of what humans would consider to be soul mates, destined to be together for all eternity."

For all eternity…it sounded like a pathetic human fairy tale.

And there was no demon that would be caught in a "traumatic" situation, especially with a close relative.

Especially not-

Wait.

"But from what I've told, because this occurrence is so rare, that usually the demons don't realize it has happened to them. And because the bond becomes so strong as time passes on, it begins to manifest itself in other ways, if the two demons do not become involved- that is to say, romantically- with one another."

I had to check. She hadn't burned a hole in the floor yet, had she?

I could not understand why this taxed her. This didn't concern her. She hadn't-

I had to know.

"What kind of ways?" I inquired calmly.

As calmly as I could.

"Like the two demons begin to think alike. The less dominant of the two will being to take on traits and opinions of the more dominant one," the demon slayer answered.

I…I wasn't entirely sure what to make of that.

I couldn't be the less dominant one.

There had to be someway I could prove that.

"Inuyasha. Come here," I commanded.

It amused me how utterly puppy like he could look sometimes.

"Inuyasha!" all of that annoying group shrieked simultaneously.

"Let's get out of here!" the wench squawked. My Inuyasha would not be going anywhere, and she would do well to remember one simple fact: as a human, it would be in her best interest to stay way from him.

A new policy was about to come into use.

"Ah, Kagome," the demon slayer said uneasily.

Sudden death.

"Inuyasha will not be going anywhere with you," I said icily.

Those who didn't understand would do best to leave.

"You can't keep him here, you-"

The wench had to be silenced.

There was something I had to prove.

So I kissed him...and I almost think it made me feel...happy-almost. I wasn't human.

"How dare you?" Inuyasha croaked, half-heartedly. "I told you not to do it again."

He didn't mean it.

I allowed myself to smirk a little. It was nice to know that it was still ridiculously easy to read him.

Small comforts, I suppose.

"Again?" the wench gasped.

"Er, I mean how dare he kissed me when we'd had such a nice long run of never kissing before this moment," Inuyasha hurriedly tried to fib.

But his pathetic lie fell on deaf ears. A nice plop had accompanied her gasp.

Humans were such faint hearted creatures.

At least she was quiet now.

"I think we can rest our case," the monk said, sounding a tad bit satisfied.

"Then perhaps you wouldn't mind leaving now," I said coolly. Inuyasha squirmed.

"Perhaps you wouldn't mind letting me go," he snapped quietly.

"I would," I said simply, not loosing my grasp around him.

"We'll take Kagome," the demon slayer said with a nod. The cat transformed and the monk slung the wench over its back like the trash she was. Maybe someone was beginning to understand.

"If when you work things out, you might come and see us," the demon slayer said, sounding hesitant.

"Work what out?" Inuyasha snarled.

It would seem someone was in denial.

"Please," she said, climbing behind the wench.

She had done what was asked of her.

"I'll consider it," I told her seriously. She smiled.

"Thank you."

"But I make no guarantees," I warned her. She and the monk were still human, after all.

"It's good enough for me," The monk offered.

"Work what out?" Inuyasha demanded.

Poor, confused puppy.

Poor confused, loud puppy.

"Ah!"

The wench was awake again.

"Ah!"

And loud.

"Ah!"

And carrying a death sentence on her shoulders.

"Shut up!" Inuyasha barked. I dropped my arms, mildly surprised.

"Inuyasha!" the small fox yipped. "You should be more sensitive to the pain you inflicted upon Kagome!"

"I didn't inflict anything on her!" Inuyasha retorted.

"No," I said dryly. "You were an innocent bystander whom I viciously attacked."

Things had certainly gotten interesting in the past few minutes.

"I was!" But it didn't even look like he believed himself.

We were making progress.

"Inu-Inuyasha," the wench hiccupped, now standing shakily beside the cat. Tears streamed down her face.

Impressive. Unconscious to sobbing in less then ten seconds.

"Inuyasha," she whimpered pitifully. S

he was staining my castle.

I might have to move after this.

The stench of humans might never wash out completely.

"I couldn't even win against Kikyo. If I can't beat myself, how can I even be compared to your brother?" she sobbed.

A few moments passed while crickets serenaded us. Then- "What?" From the looks of everyone else in the hall, everyone was in agreement with Inuyasha.

"I should have known that we wouldn't end up together. It was just a stupid schoolgirl fantasy," the wench sniffled.

Inuyasha looked stunned. I think he was the only one who wasn't aware of the wench's little crush on him. That clueless gene he got from father.

I smirked inwardly at the irony. Finally something I couldn't blame on his human blood.

"I don't want to see you for a while," the wench said, trying to wipe her tears away.

I could have sworn I say Inuyasha mouth, "Fine with me." Perhaps this blood bond had some credibility after all.

"But I want you to be happy. So, so do what makes you happy, and then come back and tell us how things went. After all, you're still my friend, Inuyasha." The wench somehow managed to smile.

That was not the traditional human reaction to things like these.

What kind of people had my brother managed to find?

I was never wrong...still...

"Kagome," Inuyasha said, clearly as stunned, if not more so, than I was.

"Be happy, Inuyasha," she said softly. "Let's go guys."

And they went out the same way they had come.

"What the fuck just happened?" Inuyasha wondered aloud.

That was a good question.

"Inuyasha, we need to talk." We really did.

"About what?"

"Follow me."

"Those words never end well," he muttered.

When had he gotten so cynical?

And how had I not noticed?

Was I changing too?

Dammit. Things were getting out of my control quickly. I didn't like it. So then, the blood bond must be real. The demon slayer wasn't delusional.

And I? I had something to tell my brother.

_**Author Notes: Thank you all so much for your reviews! The story has now passed the 200th mark- my first story to ever do so! Thank you all so much! However, we will NOT be thanking the Inuyasha series for dragging out this Hojo's ancestor thing for yet another week. Come on, how long can it take to either purify or put together one single sword! Stop stalling and get on with the plot! Nor will we be thanking the Yu Yu Hakusho series for finishing this week- a measly two after the series finale of Fullmetal Alchemist. WHAT AM I SUPPOED TO WATCH! ALL MY ANIMES ARE ENDING! However, we will thank the WB for bringing back Yu-Gi-Oh and one of my friends for (mostly) creating the Theory of Ish (well, the basic premise…-grins- I'm the one who gave it such a stupid name). I'm also the one who wrote this horrific Sesshomaru POV. I admit, I am really disappointed with this chapter, but I honestly don't know who to make it better. So now you're all going to review and tell me what I did wrong so I can write the last Sesshomaru POV well (I really don't want the last chapter to suck). Oh, and I apologize for the Tensaiga Tetsaiga bit at the beginning. It's almost as long as the chapter and so random it becomes hard to follow…ah well. You also want to review and comment on that as well. Honestly, you do.**_

**Kera: **Glad you thought so, and here's your update on this beautiful last day of March (finally, it's over –breathes sigh of relief)

**Feather-chan: **-graciously accepts the "Queen of Randomness" award- I am sorry that last chapter didn't last longer, but when I sat down to right it things kind of got out of control and suddenly Tetsaiga was in the cellar about to each the radish god…and I've decided that I will be ended it will Sesshomaru's POV (well, except that of course the epilogue will be from Shippo's POV). It'd be kind of hard to mix up Sesshomaru and Inuyasha (at least I thought so) with the way I've been portraying them…in somewhat extreme manners. But since it would have really sucked if people had a hard time distinguishing between them, I'm glad you think that I kept them straight well. And yeah, Tensaiga is sort of an insane version of Sesshomaru (though, in the end it's really, I suppose, InuTaisho that both the swords are insane versions of…but hanging by his waist for so long has kind of made Sesshomaru rub off on the poor ex-sword). It seems as though they're replaying the episodes now on Saturday night, so I'm kind of hoping that I'll be able to the episode I missed. Heh, haven't seen that Miroku bit yet, though now I hope I will. And yes, that was the first thing I thought! He was yet another relative from the moth out for revenge (because I seem to recall in a later saga we ran into his brother or cousin or something). Hope this chapter was random enough for you…but I suspect that the beginning bit is enough randomness to last anyone for a lifetime.

**InuSessyYaoiGirl: **-blinks- Wow. I do have twenty one chapters now. Weird…but thanks. And I promise to work really hard on the last two chapters (since let's face it, the only difference between the two is who's telling it…all the dialogue will be the same…I already have the last line in my head…) Yes! Akitoki and Kagome should get together! Free up Inuyasha! –coughs- not that I don't think Inuyasha and Kagome are good together, but I think she and Akitoki are more suited. And family trees never lie! (please don't be some random Kagome –crosses fingers-) –sobs- One more episode! Tomorrow! …I wore my Yusuke and Hiei shirt today to honor the season finale, that is how much free time I have to ponder these things. Ah well, maybe they'll then replay the entire series so I can see the episode or two I missed.

**Some fans are entirely vicious in their respective fandoms. Some just have fun. And some of us are stupid enough to trod upon the vicious fans territory with blind folds on. This never ends well.**


	22. Chapter 22

_**Disclaimer: How many of you here watch Inu-Yasha? Please say all of you, 'cause other this will be confusing. Now that we've got that cleared up, how many of you remember those funny credit things? You know, the things that "Give Credit" to the people who actually helped with the creation of Inu-Yasha? And it tell you based off the manga by Rumiko Takahashi (Turns out the YGO creator actually has the same last name)? Believe it or not, I'm not in the credits. Because I didn't create Inu-Yasha, and even more shockingly, don't own it. If I did, Sesshomaru would be in it so much more, because clearly he's the best character… Oh, and I don't own Twister, Trivial Pursuit, or Star Wars…or Operation.**_

"_I vote we call a truce," Tetsaiga voiced strongly._

"_Why?" Tensaiga inquired. _

"_Because surely we must be almost done telling this ridiculous story," Tetsaiga reasoned._

"_But I'm enjoying myself!" Tensaiga protested._

"_But I'm not," Tetsaiga snapped._

"_Are you saying you're more important than I am?" Tensaiga gasped, outraged._

"_Of course I am! I was the sought after, fought over, far more powerful one!"_

"_What did you just say?"_

"_Oh you heard me."_

"_For your sake, I hope I didn't," Tensaiga said with more than a touch of malice._

"_I give up!" Tetsaiga shouted. _

"_Give what up?"_

"_All this damn annoying fighting!_ _Fine! You win! I quit! I refuse to continue on!"_

"_But," Tensaiga whined._

"_No! This is the end! No more! I'll tell the next damn part, and that is all. I am through with this less than witty banter!"_

"_Fine," Tensaiga sulked. "Be that way."_

"_I will," Tetsaiga said firmly._

"_Jerk."_

"_Oh shut up."_

**Chapter 21: And Then Things Draw To a Close**

Have you ever experienced a moment when it seems like someone is so disgusted with you they can't even bring themselves to be sick?

Not that I ever have.

Not that it would bother me if I did.

So clearly what I said next had nothing to do with the desperate need I suddenly and irrationally felt to wipe that look off Kagome's face.

Nor any latent sense of denial.

"Er, I mean how dare he kiss me when we'd had such a nice long run of never kissing before this moment?"

I certainly never felt the need to doubt my fabulous lying skills.

Hey look, I almost pointed out. Kagome's fainted.

But I didn't stop myself because I was thinking about how Sesshomaru could ridicule and mock that statement, certainly not then backtracking to reassure myself that Sesshomaru very rarely actually mocked what I said, but even more so did not reflect upon the fact that Sesshomaru and I actually vary rarely spoke with one another, trading the same two or three insults at every random meeting hardly counting as dialogue, and most definitely did not go into a small spell of depression on the fact that we had never had a real conversation.

Nope, never even crossed my mind.

"I think we can rest our case," Miroku said gleefully.

A little _too_ gleefully.

And what was he staring at?

Dammit, Sesshomaru was NOT hugging me!

Oh God, was Sesshomaru hugging me?

"Then perhaps you wouldn't mind leaving now," Sesshomaru said coolly.

Now would be a good time for any singular arms wrapped around younger siblings to be removed from their persons.

I didn't squirm- however, I _may_ have…readjusted a little. You would think that it would be easy to get out of a one armed grip, but…

Not that I was actually having a problem. I was just feeling sorry for the handicapped.

"Perhaps you wouldn't mind letting me go…?" I hissed.

"I would," Sesshomaru said smugly.

The bastard! He was trying to humiliate me! This was another part of his maniacal plot, the one that was full of unexpected twists and turns and sudden diversions to cover up his true intent, but what he was planning was-

Was he going to try and kiss me again?

I narrowed my eyes and prepared to pry myself out of his grip.

Of course, when I say pry, I mean gently remove so as not to hurt him.

Not that I had a problem hurting him.

Not that I thought I could hurt him.

No, I did! I was stronger than him!

I just hadn't proved it yet so as to save him some pride.

Just a moment and I would enact my utterly complex escape plan, which would involve the clever use of the inflatable Rin (alarmingly life like though it was) to use the paper shredder to tear the inflatable Jaken (who screamed quite realistically) into tiny little pieces and then throw them while standing on the ceiling, all the while screaming, er, singing, "I'm dreaming of a white Christmas."

"We'll take Kagome," Sango said nodding, interrupting my brilliant plot. I knew she had been brainwashed by Sesshomaru. She had become part of the plot!

Even Kirara was in on the dastardly scheme, transforming and allowing Miroku, who I could only hope had no knowledge of how the was being used- if Sesshomaru had gotten to all of them- as he less than gently put Kagome on Kirara.

"If when you work things out, you might come and see us," Sango said hesitantly.

Oh yes, she was feeling the guilt get to her now.

But she had to explain! That was not a sufficient warning for what Sesshomaru was planning to do with me!

"Work what out?" I snarled.

Surely even the brainwashed had to understand the value of being forewarned!

"Please," Sango pleaded softly.

What? Did she want the pieces of my body returned to her once Sesshomaru had his way?

Was she leaving me to get raped!

Before I would never have considered it…but kissing me twice in the same day…I repressed a shudder.

Something very wrong was happening.

Damn, if only I could figure out what!

Not that I was feeling clueless in any way, shape, form, or manner.

"I'll consider it," Sesshomaru agreed, reluctantly though. I could see it cost him to even half-way promise something to a human.

But what was he promising, exactly? What were they talked about?

Still, she smiled at him.

Possibly that was what unnerved me most in the last three minutes.

"Thank you."

Though her voicing her gratitude was up there.

"But I make no guarantees," Sesshomaru pointed out.

"It's good enough for me," Miroku said cheerfully.

_What_ was good enough for him? What the hell were they talking about!

"Work what out?" I demanded.

Now I had no problem being ignored for most of my childhood. But right now, someone had better start saying something or it would be Iron-Reaver-Soul-Stealer on all your sorry asses.

"Ah!"

A vein pulsed gently in my forehead. Mindless screaming doesn't constitute a reply.

"Ah!"

More mindless screaming was unnecessary.

"Ah!"

Still more mindless screaming was just damn annoying!

"Shut up!" I snapped.

Hey, Sesshomaru let me go.

Now was my chance to run.

Not that I would ever do such a pathetic thing as that.

"Inuyasha!" Shippo yipped. His voice was kind of grating. "You should be more sensitive to the pain you inflicted upon Kagome!"

I cringed. It was so high and squeaky.

Wait. Didn't I secretly like Shippo even if I pounded on him frequently?

I shook my head very gently. I had never doubted myself before, now was hardly the time to start.

There was only one thing to do in a situation like this.

"I didn't inflict anything on her!" Respond to the last thing hurled at you.

"No," Sesshomaru said. "You were an innocent bystander whom I viciously attacked."

If it had been anyone else I would have said they'd rolled they eyes.

But I knew Sesshomaru didn't roll his eyes. And I hadn't been staring at his face anyway, desperately trying to figure out what he was thinking, and therefore was able to confirm that he hadn't rolled his eyes.

But considering that he wanted to do some really un-brother like things to me (I held back a shudder) he was not going about the right course of action to win me over.

Not that I wanted him to win me over.

Not that I even wanted to think about this.

I should stop, then.

"I was!" I'd heard Kagome talking, once, about how she had to read about defense mechanisms in her health book. She had said something about denial.

I had kind of wondered what it was ever since then. Because clearly I had no experience with it. And she never really defined it.

Speaking of time traveling girls with spiritual powers-

"Inu-Inuyasha," Kagome hiccupped, now standing shakily beside Kirara, crying.

Impressive. Unconscious to sobbing in ten seconds flat. That had to be some kind of record.

"Inuyasha," she whimpered, looking me straight in the eye.

I stiffened. For some reason I had a sense of déjà vu.

"I couldn't even win against Kikyo. If I can't beat myself, how can I even be compared to your brother?" she sobbed.

What was she talking about? How were Kikyo and Sesshomaru connected? Well, besides that they both knew me.

Sort of.

I had to ask.

"What?"

"I should have known that we wouldn't end up together. It was just a stupid schoolgirl fantasy," Kagome sniffled.

Wait. Say that again!

Had Naraku somehow poisoned everyone? Who was next? Would Totosai suddenly appear and propose to me?

"I don't want to see you for a while," Kagome said, trying to wipe her tears away.

"Fine with me," I mumbled.

I wasn't weak, but this was too much. How could Kagome…like…me? Had I ever led her to believe that I liked her?

But that still wouldn't account for Sesshomaru, who I knew I had definitely not given any kind of "signals" to invite his severely misplaced lust.

It had to be some kind of poison. A hallucinogen, maybe.

Did I know what a hallucinogen was?

Probably not…

"But I want you to be happy. So, so do what makes you happy, and then come back and tell us how things went. After all, you're still my friend, Inuyasha." Kagome was still talking and now she was even smiling in what could only be described as a maniacal fashion.

That was not the traditional human reaction to things like these.

Maybe she knew what she had been given, she only needed someone to jog her memory. Well, I was up to the challenge.

"Kagome," I began. It was best to know what she had ingested so we could avoid it in the future.

But apparently even when I was trying to help the rest of the group, my words were less important than they're inane babble.

"Be happy, Inuyasha," Kagome said dramatically. "Let's go guys."

And out they went through the large hole in the wall.

"What the fuck just happened?" I asked no one in particular. Sure, Sesshomaru could have answered me, but he was far to busy staring at me strangely to reply.

"Inuyasha, we need to talk," he said suddenly.

Not that I was paranoid or anything, but that didn't sound good to me.

"About what?" I asked in a totally unsuspicious manner.

"Follow me," he answered, avoiding the question.

Or, more likely, just ignoring the question.

"Those words never end well," I muttered. Again, not in a negative, suspicious way.

For a second it almost seemed like Sesshomaru wanted to say something, but then thought better of it.

Perhaps that was giving him too much credit. I still didn't have any proof that he could actually think.

"Which part of follow me was difficult for you to understand?" he cut into my train of thought condescendingly.

"Why should I follow you?" I challenged.

He glared.

I decided it would be best to follow him after all. Not that I was afraid of him or anything. It just seemed like the thing to do.

Now, having not even been at the receiving end of a cheap ten cent tour of the Western Castle, I couldn't verify exactly how many rooms there were, but I was going to hazard a guess and say that no many of them were used, because it seemed as there was only two hallways that led to anything.

"Ah shit," I cursed.

Sesshomaru looked at me briefly out of the corner of his eye. Clearly it had not also dawned on him that Tetsaiga was still down here.

I could understand. Well, in a very impartial kind of way, having never done this myself. But I had heard how people tended to repress unpleasant memories.

As we neared Sesshomaru's bedroom once more I began to sweat.

I wasn't nervous.

It was hot.

The angry banging noises coming from the other side of the door had nothing to do with it.

"What are you so nervous about, Inuyasha?"

"I'm not nervous," I snapped.

The bastard was smirking! At me! He had no right to do that, when I was about to victimized here! An angry ex-sword on the one hand, a confusing, most likely lust-driven older brother on the other, and I was not in the mood to die today, so…

So you can imagine my mild happiness when Sesshomaru opened a door that did not lead to his bedroom.

I didn't do extremes, after all.

"Come in, Inuyasha," Sesshomaru commanded.

"Make me," I snarled.

And promptly rethought that particular sentence.

"Coming."

But only because I was curious as to what was in the room.

What did crazed demon lords keep in the rooms adjacent to their bedrooms?

"A question for the ages," I murmured, stepping inside.

"What?" Sesshomaru questioned, looking at me oddly.

Well, odder, at any rate. A different kind of odd. I mean-

"What is this? Sesshomaru, what is this?" That was all I could say. That was all I could think. What was it?

What?

"You don't remember, Inuyasha," Sesshomaru said calmly.

Something about that statement struck me as wrong. Mostly that it _was_ a statement.

"Should you be asking me if I remember this or not?" I demanded. For all he knew, the small, child-sized bed next to the miniature dresser and what appeared to be a small pile of toys in the other side of the tiny (speaking relatively, of course, in comparison to the huge room that was Sesshomaru's) was completely familiar to me.

The fact that it wasn't, was besides the point.

"You asked me what it was, so I should hope not or I truly have given you more credit than your intelligence actually deserves," Sesshomaru said, sounding almost irritated. Or maybe amused.

It was hard to tell.

"Oh shut up and just tell me what the hell this is," I snapped.

Why did it seem familiar?

"This was your bedroom," Sesshomaru said simply.

Huh.

Not what I had been expecting.

Well, not that I had been expecting anything. Especially not that.

"What?" I said somewhat numbly.

"Your bedroom," Sesshomaru repeated.

Maybe I was hearing him wrong.

"It was your bedroom," he said again, as if he was reading my mind- which was a practice I did not condone in any way!

"What do you mean by my bedroom?" I had to ask. A slip of the tongue and he might actually be trying to say...die bedroom.

Because clearly Sesshomaru had always had it out for bedrooms.

That was a lame excuse even by my standards. Damn.

"As in the room in which you slept on a bed," Sesshomaru explained coolly, with perhaps a hint of exasperation. "I was under the impression that your vocabulary extended to the use of those two words."

"They do!" I growled. Had he always been so difficult? "But I have never lived in this castle! I would not have a room here!" 

Unless this was a freaky shrine Sesshomaru built. Who knew what kind of disturbing fantasy he had been living out!

"Tell me, Inuyasha. Do you ever remember coming here?" Sesshomaru inquired.

This was amusing him! Was this really the time for him to be mocking me? 

Unless this entire room was a joke.

But Sesshomaru didn't joke.

Maybe this wasn't Sesshomaru. Maybe this was some shape-shifting demon who was trying to do horrible things to me.

But that wouldn't really explain Tetsaiga and Tensaiga.

But I didn't want to think about how they had explained themselves. 

"No," I snarled. Just focus on the moment.

Now, chances are if I tried to leave through the door he would literally stab me in the back. Same scenario with either window.

The only solution would be to fight my way out.

But I didn't want to fight him.

And I wanted to hear what he had to say.

But only in a really vague sense.

"You have no memory of ever coming here, yet as soon as you woke this morning you knew where you were." He seemed to be trying to get at something.

"And your point is?" It wasn't that I didn't know where he was going with this, it's just that I wanted him to say it.

Because I liked hearing him speak.

Where the hell had that come from?

"You have been here before. You lived with me for six months," he informed me calmly, completely collected.

Which was odd since he was completely insane.

"I think I would remember living with you for half a year," I snorted. "If you're going to lie to me, at least try and make it believable. Now how about you let me leave?"

"You were only two when I found you," Sesshomaru said quietly.

I don't know if he meant for me to hear him.

But I did.

"Excuse me?" 

"You were only two and you had wondered away from the village you and your mother were currently living in. A demon found you. I think he knew who you were, who your father was. I don't really know, because he and I didn't exchange many words."

"What?" I croaked.

He was insane. He had to be.

"I had been walking through the woods around this castle, not really looking for anything in particular at that point, when a small figure ran into me. It was you, Inuyasha," Sesshomaru continued, staring into my eyes.

I couldn't look away.

I wasn't sure if I wanted to.

"You were bleeding and covered in dirt, but even so I could tell who you were. Then the demon appeared and we fought. I won easily enough, but even so it managed to injure me slightly, a cut to my arm.

"At first I was just going to leave you there to die, but then you looked at me, trying so hard not to cry, and I couldn't. It wouldn't have been the honorable thing to do. So I picked you up, even though you were bleeding from a cut in your arm and several others scattered on your body.

"That would probably be why our blood mixed."

My mouth went dry.

"Blood mixed?" I squeaked. Yes, I admit it, I squeaked. So what of it? Completely called for in this situation!

He ignored me, however.

"I brought you back here and tended to your wounds." Then he stopped.

He couldn't stop there!

"Why the hell did you keep me here for six months? Has it always been a hobby of yours to kidnap me?" I yelled.

Was he trying to promote this ridiculous blood bond idea?

"I kept you here, Inuyasha, because I wanted to see what it was like to be your brother."

That was so far out of what I was expecting.

"Then why did you let me go?" I demanded.

Not that I was- no, dammit, I was upset! I was upset that he had let me go back to a sucky life!

"Because you missed your mother," Sesshomaru responded. "And because there was a demon problem that came up and put you in danger as long as you were with me."

"So you were trying to protect me?" I had intended to yell.

But I didn't. I was too...happy...to hear that to yell.

"Yes." 

"Oh." That was really all that could be said.

This certainly explained a couple things.

Like why he had never killed me. Like the scar on my arm that I couldn't remember getting.

But that would also mean I believed him.

Which would mean I would have to buy into the blood bond.

That would mean-

"Inuyasha, I don't know whether or not to tell you if the blood bond is real. I don't care. Chances are it is a foolish human explanation for something that makes them uncomfortable."

"Which is?" I asked stupidly.

"Relationships between family members."

Ah. 

I knew that.

"But the fact remains, blood bond or no, I do feel something for you." 

My temper flared for a moment/

"Something!" 

Lust was something, you know.

"Yes, something. I'm not going to tell you I love you right now, because quite frankly I'm thrown off by this entire situation. But I don't hate you, and I would like you to stay," he said, sounding a little unsure of himself.

That was completely off the scale for un-Sesshomaru like statements. 

"Will you?" 

He was asking. Nicely. 

And I liked it... 

"Yeah, will you?" Tensaiga asked, standing in the doorway.

Wasn't he kidnapped?

"I'm back," he said, just for anyone who hadn't noticed.

Great. 

"Come on, answer the man!" Tetsaiga prodded.

"Weren't you locked in that room?" I asked blankly.

"The door had no lock."

Right. 

I knew that.

"But I am a brilliant actor," Tetsaiga said, smirking. "Need trapped in a lock-less room? I'm your guy."

He was even more annoying than I remembered. The effect of minutes, I suppose. And repression.

"Go away," Sesshomaru commanded, a more demon lord glint in his eyes, because his facial expression hadn't changed even once during this time- it was his eyes that had been unnerving.

"All right, fine, but work it our or I will sic the wind scar on both of you," Tetsaiga warned.

I suspect I looked doubtful, because he felt the need to prove he could.

One word: renovations.

Another word: needed.

And then the two of them bounced off. Literally. And it was just us again, with him waiting for an answer.

"I have things I need to do," I said slowly. "Like finding the jewel shards. I can't just abandon my friends."

There was a pause.

"Then leave," Sesshomaru said, emotionless.

"But," I continued. "I can't just abandon my brother, either. And the jewel shards can always be found later. And-"

I was rambling on and I couldn't stop. I didn't know what I wanted to say anymore.

"Inuyasha," Sesshomaru interrupted smoothly. "Are you staying or not?" 

This was the moment of truth. The moment, I suspected, that all of this insanity had been leading up to. And there was nothing I could deny any more. It was a face or feelings moment, or run off like a scared little dog.

I wasn't a scared little dog. And I was sick of bad endings.

"I...I want to stay," I said hesitantly. Of course, there would have to be some provisions to that agreement, but I suppose those could be discussed later, and-

And then it happened. Hell froze over. And Sesshomaru smiled.

Now, it wasn't a gigantic smile, but it was definitely there, and I had never seen him really smile before.

He should do it more often, it looked good.

"Thank you," he said.

I didn't blush. Honestly.

"I'm not doing this for you! I'm doing it for me!" And I was. Which was wierd, because ever since we had started searching for the jewel shards I had kept on doing things for other people. Not that I had ever liked it, but still, this was a nice change of pace.

I felt like there were still loose ends to wrap up, like where we would go from here. And I suppose there was that pesky business of finally figuring out exactly how we felt, but we had centuries, so it wasn't like we were in a rush.

And we had to go and see Sango, Miroku, Kagome, Shippo and Kirara. This must have been what Sango was talking about, resolving this.

Kind of boring compared to the brainwashing scheme, but still.

And of course, we would have to deal with Tetsaiga and Tensaiga, but I that could be put off. For a very long time.

I suppose, too, that I wanted to ask more about what had happened exactly during those six months.

And I was hungry, come to think of it. It had been quite a while since lunch.

I suppose- 

"Inuyasha," Sesshomaru said, coming right up in front of me, looking me in the eye again. Huh. We were going to kiss again.

I smiled a little. This time I could even be a totally willing participant.

That was another thing, working out the physical details of this little relationship. That could end up being very important, since- 

"Inuyasha," he said again. We were so close, it was like everything was touching but our mouths and- "Inuyasha, stop thinking."

So I did.

_**Author Notes: Thank you all so much for the reviews! Now, in a completely un-related, completely shameless plugging sort of manner, I am bringing up my Sesshomaru/Inuyasha forum, and am putting forth a request that someone start a new forum thread, and everyone else please try and reply! I'm was hoping that when I made the forum I'd get to discuss some good fics, and the wonderful qualities of the couple with other fans…instead of people who don't read it at all and were just passing through and those who think I'm completely sic for even mentioning it…Now that that's over, we should all celebrate! Finally we can move forward with the plotline! Hojo's ancestor is finally gone, and lo and behold, the next episode actually looks like it might be important to the overall plotline. I know, I was shocked too. –grins- Ah, Hojo's ancestor was amusing, and I didn't mind those episodes so much (there have been much worse filler episodes previously, after all). At any rate, I hope you all took note of the extremely short Tensaiga/Tetsaiga bit at the beginning. It was somewhat of an apology for last week…and this is officially the longest chapter of the story. So I hope you all enjoyed it, and are (for some nearly impossible reason if you hated this chapter) looking forward at least a tiny bit for next chapter, because it's the last one. And then there's the epilogue…and then it's done. Well, there was something I was thinking of doing…but as this author's note has gotten a little longer than I intended, I'll mention it next week. –grins- Clearly I'm not trying to bait you all…And because you all love this story a lot, you all want to review. Even if you, in fact, hate it. That is entirely besides the point.**_

**InuSessyYaoiGirl: **It really wasn't…so, what did you think of Sesshomaru's little revelation? At least mildly interesting? Yep, some stupid random Kagome- who wasn't even named Kagome! Akitoki renamed her! That was kind of pathetic. Someday fans will get ahold of an anime company…then things will change –laughs- Hehe, I really liked the part when the girls thought Kurama was a girl. Oh the amusement! I liked Hiei's little blips –sighs happily- Ah, Hiei. And when suddenly you heard Yusuke's voice at the exact right moment. I admit, I screamed a little in joy…I wish Hiei and Kurama had at least been in the same scene together! All right, I have to ask: did the characters look a little funny to you at points? Like Koenma especially, he looked…kind of bad, I thought. –reread what she wrote- Well, I suppose that's enjoy YYH rambling. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**000: **There is a reason we call this FANfiction. And as soon as you can point out where I have Sesshomaru and Inuyasha sleeping together in this story, then you can criticize me for making them lovers. Other than that, at least insult me on what I have done, please. And next time, leave a name, unless you're ashamed of you opinion. In which case, refrain from voicing it.

**Kera: **Here's your update, I hope you enjoyed it!

**The best way to pass of a paper on why the book clearly had yaoi potential in it is to claim your paper is on "underlying themes." Thus far, in actual practice, it has worked.**


	23. Chapter 23

_**Disclaimer: How many of you here watch Inu-Yasha? Please say all of you, 'cause other this will be confusing. Now that we've got that cleared up, how many of you remember those funny credit things? You know, the things that "Give Credit" to the people who actually helped with the creation of Inu-Yasha? And it tell you based off the manga by Rumiko Takahashi (Turns out the YGO creator actually has the same last name)? Believe it or not, I'm not in the credits. Because I didn't create Inu-Yasha, and even more shockingly, don't own it. If I did, Sesshomaru would be in it so much more, because clearly he's the best character… Oh, and I don't own Twister, Trivial Pursuit, or Star Wars…or Operation.**_

"_Let's call this a matter of opinion," Tensaiga announced._

"_What?"_

"_A…difference, if you will, in perspective," Tensaiga continued._

"_What the hell are you talking about?"_

"_The time in which our minds go their separate ways," Tensaiga said solemnly._

"_WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT, DAMMIT!" Tetsaiga roared._

"_Diet or regular?"_ _Tensaiga asked, blinking._

"…"

"_Personally, I like regular better, but since I know you need to watch your figure-"_

"_Watch my figure?" Tetsaiga spluttered._

"_You are getting a bit on the chubby side," Tensaiga said, nodding._

"…_I am going to kill you."_

"_I thought you had worked out those nasty, violent impulses of yours with that counselor."_

"_WHAT COUNSELOR!"_

"_The one I sent you to, obviously," Tensaiga sighed._

"_GRRRRRRRAAAAHHHHH!" Tetsaiga howled._

"_GRRRRRRRAAAAHHHHH is not a word," Tensaiga corrected._

"_Die."_

"_But you can't live without me," Tensaiga pointed out, highly affronted._

"_I guess we'll just have to find out, won't we?" Tetsaiga said grimly._

"_But I'm to wonderful to die!" Tensaiga wailed._

"_Stop it! Stop it! You're breaking the windows!" Tetsaiga shouted._

"_You don't love me anymore!" Tensaiga sobbed._

"_Not if you keep howling like that I won't!" Tetsaiga snapped._

"_You're so mean!"_

"_Oh shut up," Tetsaiga said irritably._

"_Fine, I won't tell the last part of the story and we'll never get out of here," Tensaiga sulked._

"_You wouldn't," Tetsaiga gasped._

"_I would."_

"_I'm deeply sorry!"_

"_That's what I thought," Tensaiga smirked._

"_I was wrong, so very wrong. I can't live without you- or _Supernatural_."_

"_What? How can you compare me to a stupid show!" Tensaiga cried._

"_Says the man who once accidentally called me Trip because of his damn Star Trek obsession!"_ _Tetsaiga accused._

"_My WHAT!"_ _A vein pulsed in Tensaiga's forehead._

"…_do I at least get a ten second head start?"_

"_I'm not that nice."_

"_Can't we work this out like reasonable demons?" Tetsaiga asked frantically._

"_We aren't reasonable demons!"_

"_But I didn't mean it!" Tetsaiga protested._

"_Too late now!"_ _Tensaiga lunged._

"_Mfph."_ _And Tetsaiga kissed him._

"…_I'll kill you later."_

"_All right then, just finish up this damn story," Tetsaiga said, smiling._

"_Oh come on, you can't tell me this wasn't at least a little fun."_

"_Yes, yes I can."_

**Chapter 22: And Things End**

It was a simple enough direction.

Perhaps being a half-breed really did cut your intelligence in half.

Or he was just an imbecile.

"Which part of follow me was difficult for you to understand?" I inquired coolly. Surely, even slow as he was, Inuyasha could grasp something was happening, something that demanded to be resolved quickly.

"Why should I follow you?" he sulked.

Childish theatrics. Was that really all I could expect out of him?

I glared.

If so, then it was back to my initial decision.

After all, the demon slayer and monk had said nothing about the death of one causing the second's passing. I would not have been surprised if that was because, even if on a conscious level a demon might be temporarily overwhelmed, at least his body was able to remember its pride.

"Ah shit!" Inuyasha suddenly exclaimed.

Had it occurred to him, finally, that he was completely unharmed (because those pitiful, grand total of two attacks were no match for me)?

Not that I was going to attack him, it would have been a pointless pursuit since I know I would win with Tetsaiga…no longer in his possession.

Speaking of certain annoying entities, at any point when it chose to use its brain, it would realize that it was not, in fact, locked in as there was no lock.

Of course, if it would simply frantically bang against the door for help quieter, I had no problem simply leaving it there. At least there it wasn't bothering me.

Though it seemed to be bothering Inuyasha currently.

"What are you so nervous about, Inuyasha?" I asked, smirking slightly. How…cute. The puppy was scared of his old sword.

"I'm not nervous," he snapped.

And the way his eyes kept darting to the door made that statement especially convincing.

Pathetic.

But there would always be time to scold him for that later. A great demon was not an incompetent liar.

However, there was something else that commanded my attention first.

I don't think I had been in this particular room in almost two hundred years.

"Come in, Inuyasha," I commanded.

"Make me," he shot back.

And promptly rethought that particular sentence.

Perhaps he didn't lack basic reasoning skills entirely.

"Coming," he said meekly.

But very slowly. One would almost think he was suffering from apprehension.

He had nothing to fear.

I suppose he hadn't realized that, yet.

"A question for the ages," he muttered, as he stepped across the threshold.

Gibberish.

"What?" I questioned. He didn't appear to have gone completely insane. But then, with him, I suppose it would be hard to tell.

But he had perfected the expression of surprise.

"What is this?" he asked, looking frantically around for some reassurance. Something that might tell him that he was hallucinating, one might guess. "Sesshomaru, what is this?"

He wasn't.

"You don't remember, Inuyasha," I said calmly. I would have been surprised if he had.

Two years old is two years old, after all, half demon or no.

"Should you be asking me if I remember this or not?" he demanded.

It was inconsequential, but I did wonder if he realized how stupid he sounded.

"You asked me what it was, so I should hope not or I truly have given you more credit than your intelligence actually deserves," I said, feeling an annoying twitch of something akin to amusement.

Foolish mutt.

One could only hope he made sense, at least, to himself.

"Oh shut up and just tell me what the hell this is," he barked.

For future reference, he did ask to know.

As a mental note, did he honestly think I had just brought him here so he could puzzle it out himself? Surely he didn't think I had _that_ much faith in him.

"This was your bedroom," I said simply.

He appeared to be capable of making vesting interesting facial expressions.

He did have a talent after all.

"What?" he gasped.

If a very low intelligence level to go along with it.

Some things could not be helped.

"Your bedroom," I repeated.

But he persisted in looking like he thought I was lying.

Because clearly I had nothing better to do with my time then make up ridiculous stories. One had to live through it to understand the urgency a small girl with a large mechanical and well armed teddy bear could instill in a situation for a small green toad demon.

I did my best to ignore the shots.

"It was your bedroom," I said again.

What was that moronic human saying? Third times the charm, or something like that.

As long as it got through his thick skull.

"What do you mean by my bedroom?" he asked idiotically. 

"As in the room in which you slept on a bed," I explained, with a tad more patience then the situation warranted. "I was under the impression that your vocabulary extended to the use of those two words."

"They do!" he replied angrily- but in a rather unconvincing manner. There was something wrong when he doubted his own vocabulary. "But I have never lived in this castle! I would not have a room here!"

No, clearly I was lying.

If I was a lesser being, I would have sighed."Tell me, Inuyasha. Do you ever remember coming here?" I inquired.

It seemed as though there was only one way to get his attention.

It was a sign of weakness when one concentrated clearest while angry.

Odd how it didn't bother me as much as it used it.

Irrelevant to the moment.

"No," he snarled.

Could he really not see where I was going with this?

That was something we would have to work on.

Basic reasoning skills often became useful in day to day life.

I was amazed he had managed to live this long.

It almost seemed as if he should have walked off a cliff somewhere, not noticing where he was going.

One could almost wish he had.

It would have made a nice, quick resolve to this.

I frowned slightly. Was I hallucinating chest pains now?

"You have no memory of ever coming here, yet as soon as you woke this morning you knew where you were," I began to say, trying to force the reason down his throat.

"And your point is?"

And apparently force was the only way to give it to him.

You could almost see the steam rising from out of his ears as his brain overworked itself, trying to figure out what I was getting at.

Saying it flat out would probably the only way he would have the slightest chance of understanding.

"You have been here before. You lived with me for six months."

"I think I would remember living with you for half a year," he scoffed. "If you're going to lie to me, at least try and make it believable. Now how about you let me leave?"

He didn't…believe me.

"You were only two when I found you," I said quietly.

I don't know if he meant for him to hear it, or if I was just talking to myself.

It doesn't really matter.

He did.

"Excuse me?"

I hadn't even meant to say the first sentence. At least, not now. Not for a while.

But one sentence and suddenly he _had_ to know.

I couldn't let him simply continue on, oblivious to what had happened.

"You were only two and you had wondered away from the village you and your mother were currently living in. A demon found you. I think he knew who you were, who your father was. I don't really know, because he and I didn't exchange many words."

I don't remember him speaking at all. Serious of high-pitched screeches, unintelligible groans, pointless, wordless shouts…but the entire time he said nothing.

I remember wondering if he had known he was going to die all along.

"What?" Inuyasha croaked.

He didn't want to hear this.

I suppose no one really wants to hear entire parts of their past re-written.

That wasn't my problem. Not yet, anyway.

"I had been walking through the woods around this castle, not really looking for anything in particular at that point, when a small figure ran into me. It was you, Inuyasha," I continued, catching his gaze.

This wasn't the time to be staring at the floor.

I wasn't lying.

He had to see that."You were bleeding and covered in dirt, but even so I could tell who you were. Then the demon appeared and we fought. I won easily enough, but even so it managed to injure me slightly, a cut to my arm."

I was not…pleased…to admit that last part out loud. It had been a weak demon, it should have been unable to harm me.

But I shouldn't have fought while feeling even the slightest distraction.

Inuyasha…. 

"At first I was just going to leave you there to die, but then you looked at me, trying so hard not to cry, and I couldn't. It wouldn't have been the honorable thing to do. So I picked you up, even though you were bleeding from a cut in your arm and several others scattered on your body."

He had always been so stubborn.

Even then, I hadn't been able to remember if I had been like that when I was that young.

But whatever the case, I did remember feeling a little impressed with the half breed's strength. A human would have long since been bawling.

"That would probably be why our blood mixed."

That was speculation, but there was a scar on my remaining arm that had never faded.

The statement itself seemed to alarm Inuyasha.

"Blood mixed?" he squeaked.

There was no other word for it.

"I brought you back here and tended to your wounds…" There was more I could tell.

But I wasn't sure what was important enough to say.

The flow of words had seemed to dry up, at least, so I stopped.

And as much as I wanted Inuyasha to know the truth of everything, I didn't want to overwhelm him anymore than he already was.

"Why the hell did you keep me here for six months? Has it always been a hobby of yours to kidnap me?" he yelled.

If I answered him, I knew full well I would loose some part of my pride as a demon, small or large something would be taken from me.

I wondered, though, if I did, if I would gain something even better.

It seemed to be worth the risk.

"I kept you here, Inuyasha, because I wanted to see what it was like to be your brother."

Less than twenty four hours. It had been less than twenty four hours since I had taken him back to Western Castle.

In more than two hundred years, I had never been so honest all at once.

"Then why did you let me go?" he demanded.

He seemed more than ready to punch me.

Because I had let him go.

"Because you missed your mother," I responded. I didn't want to assume, but that seemed to be a positive reaction in my favor. "And because there was a demon problem that came up and put you in danger as long as you were with me."

Damn tiger demons and their ridiculous assassination plots over a simple thing like a killed leader.

"So you were trying to protect me?" he asked, looking puzzled- but in happy way.

"Yes." I was.

In my own way, I suppose I always had been.

Well, from other people. Even those damn mortals who had tormented him the entire time he had lived with his mother. The same ones who had chased him out of his village.

And that priestess, the original one, I had tried.

Inuyasha, however, could not be saved from making his own mistakes. All the time.

"Oh," he said.

There was one more thing to be said.

"Inuyasha, I don't know whether or not to tell you if the blood bond is real. I don't care. Chances are it is a foolish human explanation for something that makes them uncomfortable."

And it probably was.

"Which is?" he asked in confusion.

"Relationships between family members," I replied.

At the moment, I felt no urge to criticize for not knowing.

"But the fact remains, blood bond or no, I do feel something for you," I said carefully.

"Something!" he said dangerously.

That annoying feeling of amusement popped up again.

My comical little puppy.

"Yes, something. I'm not going to tell you I love you right now, because quite frankly I'm thrown off by this entire situation," I informed him. A day ago we were mortal enemies. And because of that, I wasn't entirely sure how to say the next part. "But I don't hate you, and I would like you to stay."

That sounded weak.

He said nothing.

Was that a bad sign?

"Will you?" I asked.

I didn't get nervous, but for a split second I was unsure how he would respond.

And then a tragic even unfolded.

"Yeah, will you?"

He was back.

"I'm back," he apparently felt he had to clarify for all those present who were blind.

I had been rid of him.

Naraku was usually so efficient at killing things.

That was the last time I trusted a maniacal half-demon to destroy anything properly.

"Come on, answer the man!" the annoying one piped up.

He should have stayed "locked" away.

"Weren't you locked in that room?" Inuyasha asked blankly.

He couldn't be serious.

"The door had no lock," the annoying one announced, sounding ridiculously pleased with himself.

He really must have been harboring a death wish.

"But I am a brilliant actor," the annoying one droned on and on. "Need trapped in a lock-less room? I'm your guy."

You never knew how good you had it until the thing came back.

"Go away," I ordered.

They were getting in the way- and on my nerves.

Killing them would ruin the moment I was trying to create.

"All right, fine, but work it our or I will sic the wind scar on both of you," the annoying one warned.

What business of his was it what we did?

Inuyasha looked at him like he was crazy.

And he was.

It would be a slow and painful death.

First, however, he would be repairing my castle. The hole the demon slayer had made was more holes than I had wanted. The additional ones it made, trying to demonstrate its less than impressive powers were far less welcome.At least they left, if in an amazing irritable manner.

"I have things I need to do," Inuyasha said as if he were trying to sort thing sort things out while he spoke once the morons were gone. "Like finding the jewel shards. I can't just abandon my friends."

So that was it then.

"Then leave," I said.

I didn't need him. Things were probably better off going back to normal.

"But," he continued hastily. "I can't just abandon my brother, either. And the jewel shards can always be found later. And-"

He may have said something else, I didn't catch it.

There was only one thing I wanted to focus on.

"Inuyasha," I interrupted smoothly. "Are you staying or not?"

I thought I knew what he was going to say. There was always the possibility of him saying the opposite.

This was it, really. The moment that decided the rest of our future.

It was rather daunting when put that way.

But, it was comforting in its own way at the same time.

All he had to do was answer.

"I...I want to stay," he said hesitantly.

But he said it.

And that was all that mattered.

I smiled.

Then I said something I didn't say often.

"Thank you."

He turned beet red.

"I'm not doing this for you! I'm doing it for me!" he protested.

I honestly didn't care if he was doing it to appease the turnip god.

He was staying.

He was mine.

"Inuyasha," I said, coming over to him. This time we would do it right. No protesting, no blaming, no vindictive reasoning behind it.

He smiled a little. This time he even saw it coming.

"Inuyasha," I said again. I could almost hear his thoughts. We were very close indeed, and it almost didn't seem close enough. But it wouldn't do for him to be distracted. So I said one more thing.

"Inuyasha, stop thinking."

And I kissed him.

_**Authors Notes: Thank you, as always, to all my reviewers! And now I'm not really sure what to say. I do apologize that I got this chapter up a little late, but hope that everyone will instead focus on the positive- we think we spotted a definite thread of plot in this weeks' episode. Quick, someone catch it before it gets away! –grins- Sorry, I'm tired. But it's vacation, and even though I have been abandoned by certain friends going off to other countries, leaving me to stay at home, I am rather glad. Now I have all week to catch up on my sleep…but at any rate I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, since this is, well, the last chapter. Next week the epilogue will be posted and it will be over. –sighs- So, now I'm going to take this moment to plug a future story and will inquire how many of you would be interested in reading a prequel, getting a little bit more detail on what Sesshomaru said to Inuyasha, as I think I'll begin writing it next month- assuming, of course, that anyone is interested and doesn't think that's taking things a tad bit too far. Might I suggest reviewing and giving your opinion on the matter? And your opinion of this chapter? Sad to see it end this way? Hope things wrap up better in the epilogue? Willing to throttle me for writing, in your opinion, a horrible piece of literature? Clearly, everyone has something to review about.**_

Phantom Fox: Well, I hope that this chapters Tensaiga/Tetsaiga part was bit better than last weeks. Ever heard of _That_ _Was Then, This Is Now_ by S.E. Hinton? …of course, for this to work, an oblivious teacher tends to help…

**Davinci: **I suppose little is the key word, but at least they did kiss to finish things up. And, at long last both the brothers have finally, at least, agreed that they want to be together. I suppose that's all we can ask of them.

**kera: **Sorry it was bit delayed! But hope you enjoyed it anyway.

**InuSessyYaoiGirl: **Fluff and humor, that will be the entire epilogue (ridiculous humor, and obscene amounts of fluff, that is). On the brightside, while Kagura is back, at least that annoying baby has been cut in half and turned into something else- and now all we have to do is count down 'til Kagura dies…What worries me most about Inuyasha is whether or not we'll ever see Sesshomaru (especially in a decent amount) ever again- especially in the last episode. I'm thinking that the chances aren't looking good.

**Once you have already established your acting career and have become sufficiently famous, bar jumping up and down on a couch like a lunatic and promoting a cult, you are no longer required to be talented. And sometimes, you don't even need talent to begin with, all you need to look sufficiently like a fictional character and you've made the big time without even trying.**


	24. Chapter 24

_**Disclaimer: If by this point in the story (that it to say, the very end) you truly believe that I in some way own any part of Inu-Yasha, it is highly suggested that you go and watch an episode, or pick up one of the manga to refresh your memory as to how things tend to go when those who actually own it write the episodes. Also, we would like to disclaim ownership to the four song lines below that have been borrowed from Flyleaf. And we would also like to point out that we do realize that while we have, in fact, been spelling Tetsaiga wrong throughout the entire story, we would simply like to point out that we realize this and have not in fact been operating under illusions to the contrary. We just think it matches Tensaiga better this way, and for the purpose of promoting their absolute ridiculous-ness, we felt that it was better that way.**_

"_Chorus Romance says goodnight," Tensaiga sang._

"_Stop singing copyrighted lyrics and come on!" Tetsaiga insisted._

"_Why?" Tensaiga whined._

"_Because, I see light!"_

"_We're dead?" Tensaiga asked, mildly confused._

"_Not _the _light, _a _light! Sunlight!" Tetsaiga shouted excitedly._

"_But I sunburn easily!"_

"…"

"_Close your eyes and I'll close mine," Tensaiga resumed singing._

"_I said stop! Now come ON!"_

"_Remember you, remember me," Tensaiga continued, blatantly ignoring Tetsaiga._

"_That's it! I'm leaving you here!" Tetsaiga snarled, moving forward._

"_Oh wait up," Tensaiga sighed._

"_That's better."_

"_You're no fun."_

"…_far past caring."_

"_My opinion doesn't matter anymore?" Tensaiga gasped._

"_No!" Tetsaiga answered forcefully._

"_That hurts," Tensaiga sniffled._

"_Stop that," Tetsaiga sighed._

"_You're so mean!" Tensaiga wailed._

"_Can we please just get out of here?"_

"_No! Not until you say you love me!" Tensaiga sulked._

"_You must be joking."_

"_Nope."_

"…_you're cruel."_

"_It's your fault I am!" Tensaiga accused._

"_What? How is it my fault?" Tetsaiga exclaimed._

"_-death glare-"_

"_Fine, fine._ _I love you. Now can we go?"_

"_Yep," Tensaiga chirped._

"_Brilliant." And he turned the doorknob. _

**Epilogue**

**(Of Deaths and Surprises)**

I am usually very mild-tempered, bend to the slightest whims of others, and usually go about my day to day life without experiencing anything but pleasant emotions.

That has since ceased.

"You're going to end it there!" I shout, completely disgusted.

And not just because of that crummy, cliff-hanger reminiscent ending, no, but dammit Inuyasha, just admit that you're sitting on Sesshomaru's lap! Half a toe does not constitute sitting on a separate chair!

I have just wasted almost six months of my life. For _that_!

"Yes," Sesshomaru says, like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

Hardly fair, in my opinion.

No need to impinge upon my intelligence, I can see the obvious just as well as he can. I just happen to have a more firmly grounded grasp on reality. He, however, appears to be going senile.

Or he's simply spent far too much time with Inuyasha. Either/or.

"B-but you can't!" I splutter. Surely one of them has to grasp the fact that what they gave me was not a story. It was like half a prologue of a story, or something equivalent to. They gave me the introduction, entirely exposition!

"Yes, we can," Sesshomaru contradicts.

As a mental note, next time they can write their own damn prologue. I refuse to loose that much sleep ever, ever again.

And for what!

"This is for your benefit, anyway," Inuyasha adds.

Like we can trust anything he says. Sesshomaru has him wrapped around his little finger, he'd back up anything that the dear demon lord spit out, garbage or otherwise.

"Think about it," Sesshomaru tries to reason. Like there's any reason behind anything they do. That defies the good name of logic. "How long have you been working on this?"

"Too long," I say snappishly.

But quietly, because even old and senile they can both still kiss my sorry little demon-fox ass.

We just don't get that big! It's not my fault!

"And we've covered less than a day. Now we could go on for another six months-"

"Six months, two weeks, three and a half days," Inuyasha interrupts. "Er, not that I've memorized the date or anything."

"Of course not," Sesshomaru agrees.

One can only stare.

It's moments like these when you realize why you don't visit them much.

It's a lot of work to resist the urge to gag- understand, they talk like that all the time. _All_ the time.

And then they take a moment to gaze at each other fondly.

God, I want to go home.

"As I was saying, you could stay to here when we first admitted when we loved each other six months after we've left off. From there we could go to the point when we kicked the annoying things out of Western Castle, we could talk about resolving our issues with the rest of your little group a bit after that...

"In fact we could detail each part of our lives up until this point to you. But take a moment and think about it. Six months and we've finished one day. Only one," Sesshomaru says, looking me in the eye.

That's a good point.

"Brilliant ending," I congratulate, meaning all two words with ever inch of my heart that is still beating after being bombarded by their sappy, pathetic, ear-splitting whines and complaints from five hundred years ago.

They nod. Of course, after all, it was their decided ending. I'm sure they're praising themselves for what they probably feel is a brilliant tale.

"I'll be seeing you, then," I say, standing up and turning over the last sheet of paper. One can't help but feel a twinge of pride at the amount of paper that has been amassed.

One can't also help but hope that all hearing will return to the left ear. They are nothing if not…enthusiastic… story tellers.

"Right, maybe we'll come and see you soon," Inuyasha says with a smile.

He and I both know that won't be happening. Sesshomaru knows it too.

They may say they're sparing me (and I won't disagree with that) but in truth, time's up. The blood bond may have brought them together, but now it's killing them, a nasty side effect that Sango never knew about.

Still, as I take one last look at them before I leave and say my final goodbye, I know that it doesn't bother them in the least. Without the blood bond, even Inuyasha would have had a couple hundred years more to live, easy.

But as he laces his and Sesshomaru's hand together, you can tell he wouldn't have traded their years together for even another five hundred years of life.

Normally I'd wince at the sheer corny-ness of that statement. But since I'm going to miss them, I'll let their last memory of me be wince-less.

"Well, good bye," I say and head out the door.

"Hey, Shippo!" Inuyasha calls after me. "Could you check on Tetsaiga and Tensaiga?"

Now if anyone's gone senile, it's those two.

Fortunately for humanity, they remain safely tucked away (like the rest of us demons) in the otherwise uninhabited regions of Japan.

"Will do!" I call back, with a little wave of acknowledgement.

They both smile at me in gratitude. And that's the last time anyone sees them alive.

From Western Castle to the ex-swords' residence, it's a pretty long walk. When Sesshomaru kicked them out, he kept kicking until he couldn't hear them squeak anymore.

But since it was on the way to my house anyway, I couldn't really complain.

However, as I near their little cottage, the situation gets worrying.

There is no noise coming from inside it. Not one solitary random shout.

But worry is short lived.

"We're free!" Tetsaiga cries, stumbling out of the house. "Free, free, free! No more damn dark dimension! No more games, obscure movie references, or scary ass televisions! We're free!"

"Can we go back now?" Tensaiga inquires, coming out after him.

"No!" Tetsaiga shouts, grabbing Tensaiga. "We're never going back, do you hear me! NEVER! I refuse to be locked up with you ever again! NEVER! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME GO THROUGH THAT AGAIN!"

You can guess what happens next. It was something along the line of Tensaiga grabbing Tetsaiga and a loud clicking noise accompanying the locking of the door to the house.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

They seem to be fine.

Time to go home. No more detours.

It's one foot in front of the other until finally I see the thing I've been longing to see more than anything for far too long. My house, fully equipped with my lover inside, waiting for me.

I really missed using this door knob, and walking on this floor, and being kissed by this man.

"So they let you go?" Naraku asks, laughing at me a little but still holding me. Which I was fine with.

"And said goodbye," I reply, feeling a tad depressed now that it was really starting to hit me.

Those dogs had been part of my life for so long; it was going to be weird without them.

"Well, who knows, maybe someday that'll be us, telling our story to some poor unfortunate wretch," Naraku suggests, and I can feel him smiling.

"Please, if I have taken anything away from this experience, it's that torture is still alive and well as a day to day practice," I disagree immediately.

He laughs again.

"Our story's probably to hard to digest anyway."

"Probably," I agree. "But hey, if nothing's emphasized, maybe we could get away with it."

"But I thought we weren't going to tell it."

"To someone else, but we could always write it down ourselves."

"We could. Whatever you want."

Whatever I want?

"I want to sleep," I whine pathetically.

"Then right this way, my love," he says gallantly, leading me toward our bedroom.

I smile sleepily.

There's no place like home, right?

**Author's Notes: That's all folks. A big thank you to my beta, Thine-When-Slain, another to my wonderful reviewers, and a slightly less enthused one to Viz Media for bringing over this week's episode that seemed to finish before it had begun- also, for the fact that Sesshomaru is appearing in next week's episode, because it seems to be otherwise irredeemably stupid. But I hope you have all enjoyed this story, and I hope I have no burned out too many of your eyeballs upon finding my little Naraku/Shippo. –grins- We must have our fun where we can put it. And I hope that I can look forward to seeing some of you again mid-May when the prequel fic, Nothing Lost and Gained****comes out. Also, if anyone is interested in seeing how Naraku and Shippo ended up together, we would not be above writing that…but we're not holding our breath. Anyway, leave your review on the way our and we wish you all a fond farewell. For now, anyway. – Remo**

**Davinci: **Mm, well this is the end, I'm afraid. But thank you, I really enjoyed writing that last Sesshomaru chapter and I'm glad you enjoyed it.

**InuSessyYaoiGirl: **Speaking of coming to an end, do you happen to know how many episodes there are left of the anime? –sighs- I don't know if I can actually officially say if anything happened this week, it was over (it seemed to me) really fast…but I think Hakudoshi has a chance of becoming a very interesting character. Next week, though! Next week we finally get to see Sesshomaru again! Oh, and I commented on your art on the otaku. Speaking of which, is it okay if I reply to your review for the epilogue through that, since you don't have a penname here? Anyway, thank you!

**Blahsblah2001: **-grins- well, the Turnip god is vicious, after all. And thanks…well….I think Inuyasha may be smarter than he thinks he is, he simply hasn't realized it yet…

**kera: **Well, this is the final update, hope to you'll check out the prequel!

**All good things end. It's the bad ones that keep coming back.**


End file.
